Love, Loss and Life
by Laylasmommy3
Summary: Taylor, Cora and Ali are every mans dream. Blonde, brown and red. They are smart, beautiful, and in need of a change. Little do they know they are about to find Love, Loss and Life in the little town of Charming
1. Chapter 1

**An: So I have had this story saved in my computer for awhile. I felt that it deserved to be posted. Its pretty different from Little Killer. LK is of course still my main priority but the first few chapters for this one are already written. Thought I would see how people take to it. Not sure who the OC's will be paired up with yet… but I have a pretty good idea. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. Review and let me know. PM me with any questions…. **

Laying in bed she was awoken by Ali's squeal of delight. Turning over she looks at her alarm clock to see that she had only been asleep for three hours. She rolled onto her back hoping that she would get more sleep but knowing that her two best friends would be busting into her room at any moment to share the news. She sighed deeply as she heard them whisper arguing outside of her door.

"We so have to tell her, this is the break we have been waiting for." Ali whispered.

"Yeah I know but we could let her sleep for a little longer Al, its only nine and you know she didn't get home from work until six." Cora whispered back.

Taylor climbed out of bed and walked slowly to the door. She flung it open and immediately laughed at the look on her friends faces.

"Thanks for the thought Cora, but you know Ali would of won and been busting in my room at any minute. Besides her loud ass squeal already woke me up. So whats the news?" She asked them.

Ali rushed in the room pulling both girls behind her. Cora whispered to Taylor "If she pulls my shoulder out of socket you can fix that right?"

Taylor laughed again and threw herself on her bed. Ali was still bouncing, barely able to keep the news to herself.

"I got the job! The one at the Rosen firm! Remember when we talked about it and we decided it would be perfect! You and Cora already got the okay to transfer and all we were waiting on was to see if I got the job! I get to start in three weeks. I already called and gave my boss my two weeks. I am so excited this is going to be great! Plus were all off this weekend so we can go and look at houses!" Ali squealed out all in one breath.

Cora and Taylor exchanged a look before saying at the same time. "Sounds like a plan"

All of the girls then squealed and hugged each other. Taylor then very nicely kicked her girls out of her room to back to sleep, after all she had to work the night shift again tonight and then she was off for the weekend but instead of the relaxing weekend she hoped of she would be house hunting and driving for hours. Reaching in her bedside table she took out the sleeping pills knowing that her brain wouldn't stop her from planning, she put one in her mouth followed by a drink from the water bottle she kept by her bed. Twenty minutes later she was out and the only thing that would wake her would be her alarm.

Pulling in the driveway of their home Taylor climbed out of her Escape. She smiled at the house that they had been renting ever since they got out of college. Taylor and Ali had grown up together in the not so nice side of LA. They worked hard in school and luckly got full rides to UCLA. Taylor was majoring in nursing and minoring in business while Ali was going to become a lawyer. Taylor meet Cora in her business classes and as soon as she introduced the other two girls they quickly became a inseparable threesome. All three girls graduated at the top of their classes. They had found this place and fell in love. The owners were a sweet old couple, who were more then happy to have found some nice girls to rent their house too.

Taylor, Ali and Cora were as different as they were alike. Cora was a feisty brunette, where Ali is a girl next door blonde, and Taylor had dark curly auburn hair and legs for days. All three girls were tall, while Taylor and Ali had the coke bottle figures most women would die for Ali had perfect d cup size breasts. All three women oozed sex appeal. Cora was the first to get in a fight, the first to flirt and was blunt to the point of being rude. Ali was sweet, but in a courtroom no one could top her, in her five years out of college she has yet to lose a case. Taylor was the peace keeper, the fixer upper and the glue that held them together. Taylor was a bitch or at least that's what everyone called her. They were all loyal to a fault and if one of them was going to go down, you had to take them all down.

Ali had been hoping to get the job at the Rosen firm because not only was he a very respectable lawyer he was so good for the eyes. Ali wanted to move away from their hometown and away from all the drama that had been bestowed upon them in the last year. The night which caused all of them to learn to shoot and get permits to carry their weapons with them at all times. Charming California was the definition of small town USA, but for her and her girls she knew that it would be perfect. Besides after being on the side of the law were you place criminals behind bars, she knew it wasn't her thing. She didn't think that a lot of the people who had been convicted were all that guilty but no one listens to the girl fresh out of college and she was tired of being the back up person, she wanted the spot light and she wanted to help people not damn them.

Cora was ready for a change, after being held at gun point and almost losing Ali, they needed an out and fast. The business she worked for had an office in Lodi which wasn't that far from Charming and being a CEO was never something that she wanted. Sure it allowed her to live the life style she grew up in, but to Cora money was just an object. Something to be earned and spent. After all her parents tried buying her love for years and she never knew what love really was until she become friends with Taylor and Ali. Cora was tired of being under her fathers thumb, sure someday she might have to take over the business but for now she wanted to go somewhere that she wasn't known as the daughter of the man who owned one of the largest hotel chains. She just wanted to be Cora, not James Forces daughter.

Taylor was happy so long as her girls were. She knew that Cora wanted to open a shop of her own, and that Ali wanted to keep people out of jail, instead of putting them in. For her a nursing job was a nursing job and a job she loved. St Thomas was just another hospital. She loved her job, helping people had always been her thing. She was the shoulder to cry on, the advice giver and the person who slapped sense into you when needed. She loved working with babies and kids, helping mothers to be bring their children into this world. To Taylor, nothing was better than that first cry a baby makes when they are born. Besides after Ali's job had almost gotten them all killed a change of scenery would be nice and it was needed. They needed to regroup and not be so afraid anymore. Even though they had gotten their guns, fear still haunted them. They still worried about someone lurking in the shadow's waiting to pop out at any moment. Little did she or either of her girls know, but they were about to walk into the devil's chamber and when the time came they would be helpless to stop it. Taylor and her girls were about to find love, loss and life in the little town of Charming.

Taylor wasn't surprised as she walked into the house to find her friends awake. They planned on leaving as soon as Taylor got home from work. Ali was driving Taylor's Escape to Charming while Taylor slept in the back and Cora made sure that Ali stayed awake. Ali and Cora knew that if anything happened to Taylor's truck they would be dead. Taylor took at seat at the table while Ali placed a cup of tea in front of her. Cora loaded their bags in the car while Taylor finished her tea. Cora put Taylor's pillow and comforter in the backseat, then joined the girls at the table.

"I hope that we can find a place and love it as much as we love this one." Taylor said while laying her head on the table.

She wasn't all that tired, at least her brain wasn't but her body was. She had been working in the ER that night, and she hated it. She was good at it, but it wasn't really her thing. Too many people died in the ER and that night they had two overdoes and a guy who had been shot in a drive by. It really is true what they say about death happening in threes and you never, ever said that it was a slow night because it was bad karma. Every time someone would say that on the ER floor, you would end up being so busy that you wouldn't even get to sit down. Taylor was late coming home that night because of all the paperwork she had to fill out that she didn't get a chance too, and because she had to wait around for her boss to show up to ask for the transfer.

"So did you get a chance to talk to your boss?" Ali asked her.

Taylor nodded and pulled the paper work out of her purse handing it wordlessly to Ali, who looked it over and nodded before giving it back. Taylor's transfer would take affect the week that all of theirs would, but lucky for them they would have about a week to get their new house in order and just relax before the craziness of starting their new jobs took over their life. She got up from the table and headed towards her room to change out of her dirty scrubs and into a pair of gym shorts and a tank top. Comfort for the ride, even though it was only about five hours she knew that she would need to be asleep for those five hours because she had to go and meet her new boss later that day, plus Cora had arranged for them to start house hunting first thing the next day. Climbing into the truck Taylor laid down and felt relaxed for the first time all night. Ali and Cora had handled everything they could without her. They talked to their landlords and ordered the pod, they made arrangements to have all of the utilities switched back into the landlords name so they could find someone else to rent. They even cleaned up the whole place so that it could start to be shown. Yes, her girls had thought of everything and she was happy for once to not have to be the responsible one. Making a mental list in her head of all the other things that she would have to take care of, she finally feel asleep once they hit the highway.

Cora and Ali sang along with Taylor's IPod as they watched the city give way to the tree filled country roads. Taylor had already filled the tank before coming home so they wouldn't need to stop for awhile. For an SUV her truck got great mileage and was big enough for them all to be comfortable during the drive. Cora had a brand new Audi that her parents had gotten her for her birthday a couple months back and Ali had fell in love with a bright red mustang convertible, which she had bought and just finished paying off. They stopped for gas and a bathroom break, which had awoken Taylor and then headed back out. Taylor didn't fall back asleep so the three sang songs and talked about how they hoped life in Charming would be. At twenty seven none of them were married or had kids and they had high hopes that maybe they would find love in Charming.

Ali pulled into the tiny motel, the only one in Charming and the girls climbed out. Ali headed into the office to check in while Taylor and Cora grabbed the bags. They had only rented one room with two beds because it was stupid to get another on if they didn't mind sharing a bed for a couple nights. While Cora and Ali changed Taylor took a shower. They were going to go to the hospital so Taylor could finish filing out paper work and meet her soon to be new boss, and then hopefully find a diner and take a look around town.

Taylor meet the director and she knew right away that they would more likely than not butt heads, but Taylor was used to that as a nurse. Nurses did most of the grunt work and stuff that no one else wanted to do while doctors and the board got all the credit, but Taylor knew business as well so she swallowed her tongue and looked over the paper work. Taylor told the director that she would have her lawyer look over the papers before she signed them and would bring them back Monday. They shook hands and Taylor left her office. Walking through the hospital many of the nurses introduced themselves and she even ran into a peds doctor named Tara Knowles. Taylor decided that the doctor was nice enough and asked her if there was a diner around here. After getting directions she headed out of the hospital and back to the car where her girls were waiting.

The diner was nice enough and the food smelled good, of course this being a small town people stared at them, they were after all new to Charming. Funny enough they ran into their realtor at the dinner and she agreed to show them a few place now. They had seen three houses before they found the one. It had a three car garage, with a huge front and back porch. The inside was amazing and even came with the dark carpet and wood floors that Taylor loved. Each room had its own bathroom and since Taylor worked the overnight shifts the girls let her have the master. It was the farthest away from the kitchen, living room, dining room and the front door, and the other rooms were on the other side of the house. Plus it had a pool, it was only slightly out of their range and the girls decided that breaking into the house fund that they had would be so worth it. They went straight back to the realtor's office and signed the lease and Taylor wrote the check.

A couple months after they had all moved into their first house together the girls had started putting money aside in a high interest rate account. They had deemed it the buy a house fund. Each week they all put two hundred dollars in there and with the interest rate they had enough money to buy the house outright. Once they all came to an agreement Taylor had no problem in writing the check and giving it to the Mrs. Honeycutt or as she preferred Betsy, and getting the keys. There was still enough money in the fund to buy paint and things for them to make the house their home and they decided that tomorrow they would start. Leaving Betsy office they headed back to the motel and went straight to bed, after all Ali and Cora both had to meet their new bosses tomorrow and Taylor planned on spending the day painting the house.

Waking up the next day all of the girls got dressed and headed towards Lodi, Cora would meet with her boss while Ali and Taylor went and got supplies, Taylor knew what colors to get, what kind of paint and rollers and brushes and tarps. Just as they were waiting for the keys to be made Cora called. Taylor waited at the store for the paint and keys to be finished while Ali ran and got Cora. Once the girls returned they loaded their supplies into the SUV and headed back towards Charming. Ali dropped Cora and Taylor off at their new house before speeding away to go and meet her new sexy boss. Taylor and Cora laughed as those words came out of Ali's mouth.

Walking into the house it was hard to believe that they found something so perfect. When you walk in the front door you can see the living room and part of the kitchen. On the other side of the kitchen island are the dining room and the doors that lead to the back porch, pool, and fenced in yard. Cora and Taylor quickly set to work, laying out tarps and taping off the wood work. Taylor was taping while Cora took off the plug in and light switch faces. Taylor came behind her and taped those up as well. Deciding which walls to be the accent walls were the hardest. Taylor had picked a cream for the living room and dining room walls with a red accent in the dining room and a chocolate brown one in the living room. Taylor plugged the IPod dock station in the kitchen and turned it up loudly while she got to work in the living room and Cora started painting the dining room.

By the time Ali had gotten back to the house they were getting ready to move onto their own rooms. Ali had stopped by the motel and changed and swung by the gas station for doughnuts. Taylor and Cora ate while Ali spread a tarp in her own room and talked about how handsome her new boss was and how much she loved how the house was looking.

Three hours later the house was finished. Taylor had painted her room a sky blue with one wall a royal blue. She decided she would put her bed on the dark blue wall. Cora had painted her room green, and Ali of course painted hers red, to match her car. The girls closed all the paint cans before putting them in the living room. They decided to paint the kitchen and the guest room tomorrow before they left on Monday. Leaving the house they headed to the diner again.

Sitting in the booth with her girls talking about the house and how nice it looked and how much she loved the tile in her bathroom and the wood floors in her bedroom Taylor almost missed someone clearing their throat. They had just started talking about how silly they all looked covered in paint, when Deputy Hale interrupted their dinner.

"Sorry to interrupt your evening ladies I just wanted to introduce myself and welcome you guys to Charming. I'm David Hale" He said with a smile.

Taylor watched as her friends shamelessly ogled the man, and when they noticed he wasn't wearing a ring they asked him to have dinner with them. He agreed and slid into the booth beside Taylor.

"Well it's a good thing you ran into us, because we have to make a stop at the Charming PD anyways." Taylor told him.

Hale's face blanched at that. He thought that they were nice enough and seemed like good girls, he couldn't figure out why they would need to come to the station and so he asked "And why is that, if you don't mind me asking"

"Oh, well my old job caused us some problems so we went a got concealed weapon permits and we know that we have to allow the PD to know when we move." Ali said nonchalantly.

Hale looked at the girls, shock evident on his face. He hadn't even thought to ask what they did for a living but now it seemed important.

"What do you do for a living?" He asked trying to stay nonchalant but didn't know how well it was working. After all its not everyday that three beautiful woman move into town, only to find out that can legally carry guns, seen or not.

"Well I am a lawyer, I just got a job at Rosen's firm. Cora is a business woman, and our Taylor is a nurse." Ali told him.

"I resent that, I am more than just a nurse I am a business woman as well Ali!" Taylor joked with her friend.

"Oh excuse me Deputy Hale, Taylor is not only a nurse but also has a minor in business, which is how we became this little threesome in the first place. You see Taylor and I grew up together on the outskirts of LA, and Taylor and Cora meet in their business classes. The minute that she introduced me to Cora it sealed the deal in our friendship and we have been inseparable ever since. We even just bought a cute little house, which is why we are covered in paint. We were painting today and we plan on finishing tomorrow so in two weeks when we move everything down here it will be ready." Ali told him.

Taylor and Cora shook her head, for a lawyer that girl spilled more information than need be at all times. Taylor sighed and turned to face David.

"So yeah, now you know so you don't feel the need to arrest us if you see us with a gun. Just be more problems for all of us." She told him. He nodded.

"Well ladies I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening and I hope that you like Charming." David said as he stood up. He went and paid the bill for their dinner and left the diner.

Taylor shook her head.

"Damn it Ali did you have to tell the man everything. Now everyone in this whole diner knows our life story!" Taylor hissed at her. Ali just waved her off and said "But he was hot wasn't he?"

Cora and Taylor laughed. Their waitress told them that David had paid their bill, so they left a nice tip and headed back towards the motel. They headed to bed because they had more painting to do the next day and today had worn them out.

After finishing painting the girls headed back to the motel, showered and changed they headed towards downtown. They walked around, window shopping, store shopping and just having fun. They walked into the diner and were greeted by the same woman who had helped them the last two nights. They would be leaving the next day after Taylor dropped off her paper work to St Thomas. The girls laughed and joke with the Barbra the waitress.

After finishing dinner, they headed back to the motel. All three of the woman were ready for the move and they couldn't wait to start life over in Charming.

The next morning after dropping off her papers, Taylor drove home with Ali in the front seat. Once they got back into LA, Taylor stopped at the U-Haul shop and they picked up a bunch of boxes. Taylor didn't have to work that night so she planned on packing what she could. Once they got home the girls went to their rooms and started packing stuff that they wouldn't need in the next two weeks. Ali and Cora were in bed by midnight, but Taylor stayed up. Going between day and night schedules always fucked with her and she knew that if she wanted to be alert tomorrow night for her shift she would need to stay up all night. By the time Cora and Ali got up in the morning, Taylor had all of the stuff she wouldn't need in her room packed and was working on the living room. Ali and Cora both gave her a kiss on the cheek as they sat down to drink the coffee Taylor had made for them.

"You know babe, you don't need to pack up all of our stuff we can all do it on Sunday when we are all off." Ali said from the kitchen.

Taylor laughed before telling her "Yeah, but if I didn't stay up all night there would be no way I would make it through my shift tonight."

"True" Ali called from the kitchen.

All of the girls laughed at that as Taylor came into the kitchen holding the picture that had been taken the day they moved in. The girls were standing in the living room, boxes everywhere, with huge smiles on their faces.

"Oh my god, do you remember this day?" Cora asked as Taylor set the picture in the center of the table.

"Of course" Ali and Taylor chimmed in.

"We felt all grown up, finding a place on our own fresh out of college. Crazy to think that was five years ago. We all still look the same" Taylor said making them laugh again.

Taylor wrapped the picture up in newspaper. While they all made small talk about things that needed to be done. Once the girls left for work Taylor put the picture in the box labled living room pic and headed towards her room. She set her alarm, plugged her phone to the charger and changed into her pajamas. Climbing in bed her last thought was that in two weeks they would be moving into their new house in Charming, to start a new life. The best part was that she would have her girls with her.


	2. Chapter 2

The two weeks passed quickly. On their last Friday in their house on the out skirts of LA they woke up early and started to load up the pod. They had a couple of movers they had hired coming over to move all of their big shit into the pod. Once the couch, the beds, the entertainment center, and their book/ dvd shelves moved in the girls loaded all of their boxes in to the pod. The guys came back and got the pod, promising to drop it off at the Charming house in the morning.

The girls all climbed into their cars and headed for Charming. Taylor beat them all to the motel. They decided to stay in the motel for the night because all of their furniture wouldn't be there until tomorrow. They had grabbed dinner on the way down to Charming so once they didn't need to eat again. Once Ali and Cora got to the motel they all changed into their pajamas and watched TV for the night.

They awoke early in the morning and headed towards their new home. Once everything was moved in they smiled at each other.

"So I guess we should go and get groceries." Cora told them.

Taylor and Ali nodded and headed out the door. They all climbed into Taylors escape and headed towards the grocery store. After getting a ton of food they paid and headed back towards home. Taylor made dinner while the girls started unpacking. By the time dinner was done, Taylor had the kitchen unpacked and Ali and Cora had the living room done. After they ate they headed towards their own rooms to unpack.

Taylor woke up to music blasting in the living room. Ali and Cora were dancing around the living room as Taylor walked out of her room. Taylor had been up most of the night unpacking her room. They all danced around and ate breakfast. Then they hung out and relaxed. Deciding to drive into town and see if they could find a salon to get pedicures.

The week of relaxation passed quickly, and before they knew it, it was time to go back to work. Taylor kissed her friends on the cheek as they headed out for their first day before going to bed herself. Waking up to the alarm again she quickly got out of bed and headed towards her shower. After her shower she made something to eat. She put her dishes in the dishwasher and left for work.

Taylor walked in and met with her boss. She got directed towards the ER. She walked in, and after meeting everyone they got to work. Taylor took the chart from Sarah, the woman at the desk who was doing admissions. Taylor went to call a name when a man in a leather vest came running into the ER lobby, shouting about his friend having fell off his bike. Taylor quickly got into action, shouting for a gurney and helping the injured man onto it. She checked over him, ignoring his shouts of pain and cussing at her as she pressed on his wounds.

Taylor looked up at the man. His curly hair and icey blue eyes made her shiver, not in a good way. This is the kind of guy that Cora loved, but Taylor found them creepy.

"Quit being a baby." She told him as the doctor came forward asking her what her thoughts were.

She ignored the man as he shot daggers in her direction as she told the doctor she thought it might be a brake but mostly it looked like he just had a lot of road burn. The doctor nodded to her but had him brought back for x-rays anyways. The man threw his wallet at Sarah as she was telling him to fill out the forms.

Taylor just shook her head and grabbed the wallet. She handed it to the guy who came in with him and asked him very kindly to fill out the paper work before moving on with her next patient. Doing rounds later found her outside of the asshole, who she learned, names was Alex Trager. She shook her head and walked into the room. he shot her a nasty look and said

"Unless you're here to give be pain meds, I don't got shit to say to you." Taylor didn't say anything as she handed him the cup and told him to take the pills. After he put them in his mouth she handed him the glass of water.

"Well lucky for you Mr. Trager you didn't break anything this time and you don't need stitches so all you have to do is sign these forms and you are free to leave. Here is a script for pain med, don't drive on them and I would stay off your bike for a couple days but otherwise you are fine." She handed him the papers and waited for him to sign them. Once he thrust them back at her she left the room.

At home that morning , she sat at the table with her girls and told them all about Mr. Asshole. Cora laughed when Taylor told her that he seemed like her kind of guy.

"Well Rosen has these guys who he works for and it looks like you meet one of them last night. Mr. Trager is a member of the local motorcycle gang, the Sons of Anarchy or SAMCRO" Ali told them.

Taylor nodded her head. Ali and her knew all about gangs, and the vest gave away their status last night. Taylor told her girls good night and went to bed. The next night she found herself in the ER again. She was filling out paper work as Dr. Knowles came up to her.

"Hey are you busy?" She asked Taylor.

Taylor shook her head no and followed the doctor to where a man with blonde hair was sitting with a man with a full beard and two kids. The boy was clutching tightly to his wrist. Taylor got down on his level and looked at him. She held out her hand

"I'm Taylor. Can I take a look at your wrist?" She asked the boy.

"I'm Kenny" He said as he held out his wrist for her to look at. She touched him gently. It broke her heart as he squeezed his eyes shut, when she touched it.

Taylor looked up at Tara.

"Pretty sure that its broken. What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Sorry to pull you from your work but according to Tig, you are the best nurse out there for working with these guys and I needed some help. I need to get him to hold still while I put it in the cast." Tara told her with an apologetic smile.

Taylor looked at her confused "Tig?" she asked.

Tara laughed and motioned towards the boys father and the blonde haired guy. She noticed the vests and nodded her head.

"Oh. Okay well I am just going to go and grab the stuff and the pain meds."Taylor said as she left the room.

Opie and Jax both looked at Tara.

"That's the woman who told Tig to quit being a baby? I'm surprised Tig didn't smack her" Jax said shaking his head.

Tara smiled, "Well she's not afraid of the cuts and I am sure she knows what they mean. She didn't even notice them until I pointed it out. She's really good at what she does from what I hear." Tara told them.

Taylor walked back into the room, most of the stuff with her. She leaned down to Kenny and gave him the medicine to sallow with a glass of apple juice.

"So big guy, what color cast do you want?" She asked him with a gentle smile.

"I don't know, what your favorite color?" He asked her

Taylor smiled at him and held out three different colors. "How about you tell me your favorite and then I will tell you mine?" She told him.

Kenny pointed to the royal blue one. Taylor smiled at him and whispered "That's my favorite too."

He smiled at her. Taylor caught him as he started to sway. She picked him up and set him on the bed.

"Jesus what the hell did you give him?" Opie asked incredulously.

Tara laughed at him "She gave him a medicine that will help with the pain, he needs to still be awake so I don't put the cast on too tight but we don't want him to feel any pain. He's fine."

Taylor had everything set up and was taking softly to him and she rubbed his head. Tara put her gloves on and got to work. Kenny didn't feel anything except for Taylor's fingers running threw his hair and her words as she talked to him about school and friends and how he hurt his wrist. Once the cast was on Kenny asked

"Will you be the first person to sign it?"

She smiled at him and pulled a marker from her front pocket. "I would be honored."

Taylor signed her name with a heart. Kenny smiled at her, she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Be careful okay big guy? I don't want to see you here again with anymore injuries,"

he smiled up at her and nodded his head. Taylor left the room to get the discharge papers. Opie looked at Kenny and then back towards the door Taylor had just left.

"Wow, I have never seen a nurse like that before." Opie said to Tara.

"I told you so" Tara said as she heard her name said over the speakers. Taylor came back in with the papers and the prescription. She explained to Opie about giving it to him and then patted his hand. As she went to close the door Opie looked at her and said

"Thank you, for everything. I have never seen a nurse act like that before. Most people are afraid of our cuts and they want us in and out as fast as possible, without being nice at all."

Taylor smiled at him and nodded. "No problem, he's a great kid." And left the room. Jax looked back and forth between Opie and the closed door.

"Looks like the new nurse made a very good impression." Jax told Opie. Opie just nodded his head and picked up Kenny.

Two days later, Sunday came and the girls decided to go to the diner for breakfast. Walking into the dinner, Barbra smiled warmly at them as they took the booth they claimed as their own. The girls were talking and laughing while they ate. They heard a little voice yell

"Taylor!"

Taylor turned her head looking for the voice, when Kenny came running up to her. He hugged her hard.

"Hey there big man, how's the arm?" She asked

Ali and Cora stared at the boy, before it clicked.

"Awe is this the boy who stole our Taylor's heart?" Ali asked sweetly, making Kenny blush.

"Kenny" they heard a mans voice say. Taylor looked up from Kenny to see his dad.

"Hello Mr. Winston. Thanks for letting Kenny come and say hi" She told him as Kenny scooted closer to her. Taylor had her arm around him.

"It's just Opie, come on Kenny I told you to let her finish her breakfast." Opie said looking down on his son.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Taylor has been talking about this little guy for the past two days." Cora said smiling at the boy and Taylor. Cora and Ali knew that if Taylor wouldn't of had a miscarriage her son would only be a little younger then Kenny's ten.

Tara and Jax along with a little boy, who Taylor knew was Abel and Opie's daughter came up to the table then.

"Hey Taylor, hows it going?" Tara asked.

"Its good Tara. Oh, these are my friends Cora and Ali." She said introducing her friends. Kenny smiled over at them.

"Do you want to sign my cast too?" he asked them.

"Kenny" Opie reprimanded him. Cora and Ali smiled at him.

"I'd love to, if your dad says its okay." Cora told him.

Kenny looked up at his dad, Opie gave a slight smile and a nod. Kenny pulled out the marker Taylor had given him and put his arm on the table.

Cora signed her name with a heart much like Taylor did, Ali did the same.

"Come on Kenny, let them finish their breakfast." Opie told his son as Kenny kissed Taylor, Cora and Ali on the cheek before getting up.

The woman smiled at him as he and his family walked away.

"Well see you later Taylor, nice to meet you guys. Taylor talks about you all the time." Tara told them as she walked away.

Once they were gone Cora smiled a wicked smile at Taylor. "He is a cutie. His dad is pretty easy on the eyes as well."

"Yep. He is" taylor said nodding her head.

Just as they were leaving, none other then Mr. Trager came in.

"Good morning Mr. Trager. How are you feeling?" She asked him. he shot her a look

"None of that Mr. Trager shit. Its Tig." He grumbled as he walked past her.

Ali and Cora shot her a look and she just shrugged her shoulders. Tig watched as the woman left, staring at their asses. The brunette catching most of his attention, he would of went for the nurse considering he always had a naughty nurse fantasy, but he knew that Opie was looking into her.

Outside Cora let out a huge sigh. "Now that is one fine piece of man."

Taylor laughed. "I told you, just your type."

Ali laughed then, nodding her head. That man looked just like Cora's type, and Taylor and Kenny's dad would be perfect. Now all that she needed was to find a guy for her. The blonde guy was attractive but he was with the doctor.

Their first month in Charming passed quickly. Ali loved her job, Taylor enjoyed hers and Cora was happy to be out from under her fathers thumb. Taylor and Tara chatted every time they saw each other at work and had exchanged numbers. She had no more run ins with the sons or their children. Something she was kind of happy for. They didn't scare her, but she wasn't too sure how she would feel about being part of that life. Her and Ali had worked hard, and kept their heads down a lot growing up trying to stay out of gangs. Tara talked about Jax and Abel and how much she loved them and being a mom, biological or not, and Taylor confessed to her about her miscarriage and why she was so loving towards Kenny. Taylor lost her son, two weeks after she found out she was having a boy. Her son, would have been seven. Tara couldn't understand how Taylor could still want to work around mothers and children after having suffered that kind of loss.

Taylor awoke to her cell phone ringing one Saturday morning. She flipped it open

"Hello?" She said gruffly, not having been all the way awake. She glanced at the clock. I was only 11 am. She didn't have to be to work for another six hours.

"Taylor?" She heard Tara ask

"Oh hey Tara, whats up?" She asked.

"I really hate to do this, but I need your help." Tara told her.

"Okay, what do you need?" she asked the doctor.

"What I am going to ask for is huge, and not completely legal, and its going to put you in a hard place. I wouldn't ask if I really didn't need the help."

"Its alright Tara, just tell me what you need. If I can help I will." Taylor told her.

"Well there was, an um… accident and I need some medical help. Do you have a bag at home?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, I know we are not supposed to take stuff from the hospital, but you never know when something might come up and you need. Where are you at?"

"Do you know where the auto shop is? I'm there."

"Okay, I know where its at. I can be there in less then twenty. Okay?"

"That's perfect. I will have one of the guys waiting for you to show you where to go. Just pull into the lot. See you soon."

"a'ight, bye Tara."

"Oh and Taylor? I really appreciate this."

"No problem. See you soon" Taylor told her before hanging up.

She walked to her closet and pulled out her medical bag. The pulled out a pair of scrubs and put them on. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. On her way out she grabbed a bottle of water. Taylor locked the door as she left. She noticed that her girls were gone, she had bigger things to worry about right now though. She climbed into her truck and drove to Teller-Morrow auto shop. She pulled in and climbed out. Not bothering to take her sunglasses off, she opened the back door and grabbed her bag. She didn't notice the guy approach her and almost pulled her gun out on him when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Jesus Christ dude. I almost fucking shot you. Don't sneak up on people!" She screamed at him, while trying to calm down her breathing.

"Sorry, umm… right this way." He said and turned around, heading towards a building that was behind the garage. She caught up to him,

"I'm Taylor." She told the guy, he didn't have a vest like the rest of them, his said prospect on it.

"I'm Mike, you weren't really going to shoot me were you?" He asked her.

Taylor laughed at him, he's face was full of shock.

"I thought about it, but then I figured that it was the guy Tara said she would have waiting for me." She told Mike.

Mike nodded as they approached the door to what looked to be a work house or something. Two men were standing outside. Both of them with vests, still different from the ones she had seen Tig or Opie and even Jax wear, but they were slightly the same.

"Before you go in there, I have to tell you that everything you see, hear and do in there is not to leave this room or the out come will be bad for you." One of the guys told her. She eyed him up and down, with him watching her much the same way.

"Well I am not a rat if that's what your trying to say, nor am I a gossip. Now Tara made this seem serious and you two are covered in blood, so lead the way." She told him completely brushing off his threat.

They walked into the, what she learned was the clubhouse. Tara spotted her right away.

"I am so sorry about this Taylor but I needed help and I didn't have anyone else to call." She told her. Taylor noticed that Tara looked like she wanted to pull her hair out. There were three guys laying around, looking seriously fucked up, and a bunch more with what looked like scrapes and bruises.

After Tara told her what she was trying to get the bullets out of the three guys, who refused to go to the hospital Taylor and Tara separated and got to work. The guy she got sent to was covered in tattoos, was shirtless and Taylor could see the bullet wound in his side. She set her bag down next to him and slipped a pair of gloves on.

"Mind if I take a look?" she asked the biker.

He turned to her and took a huge swig out of the bottle he was holding before nodding his head. Taylor moved to the side with the wound and felt around it.

"Did Tara get the bullet out?" She asked.

The guy just shook his head no. Taylor nodded and continued to look at his wound before digging around in her bag for the stuff she needed to clean it up.

"Can you lay on your stomach for me? I have to be able to reach it to take it out and its going to hurt more if you stay sitting up." She told him.

He grunted as he tried to stand up, swaying slightly. Taylor took a hold of his arm to hold him steady. She moved her hand down to his pants and unbuckled them, because they would come up towards the area Taylor need clear to work on. He shot her a look before grining

"If I wasn't in so much pain then I wouldn't mind but I am. So what the hell are you doing?" He told her.

"Well when you lay down your huge ass buckle is going to dig into your stomach, and well your pants are too close to your wound. I need the area clear so I can get it out. Its not deep enough to cause any more then superficial damage and ruin your tats. Don't worry, I'm not trying to sneak a grab in on you." She winked at him. Then helped him lay down and set to work. Twenty minutes later she was done and Tara approached her.

"I can not believe you helped Happy. He scares the shit out of and aside from that he wouldn't let me anywhere near him."

Taylor just laughed at her. Glancing around the room she spotted a couple more people who needed help as she went to take a step away she felt someone grab her hand. Looking down, she saw a tanned hand intertwined with hers. She followed the tattoo armed up to his face, Happy as Tara had called him was staring at her. Taylor wasn't sure how she felt about the way he was looking at her, it was like he was looking into her soul, trying to read all her secrets. She quickly shot him a smile and removed his hand from hers. Taylor didn't want anyone to look at her like that, lots of her secrets were buried deep for good reason. She didn't want to remember them, she didn't want to relive the pain that she had felt.

"Rest, don't get up . I have to help Tara look at the rest of these guys." She told him politely, before briskly walking away and towards Tara.

Tara pointed her towards the guys she noticed earlier, these ones cuts were slightly different from the Charming guys. Taylor stopped in front of the blonde man, this cut read St. At Arms. T eyed him, taking quick inventory of his visible injuries.

"Anything else hurt?" She asked him, while sliding on a clean pair of gloves.

"Naw, pretty sure nothings broken Doc." He replied.

Taylor couldn't help it she laughed. All the guys sitting around, turned to look at her. They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Honey, I aint no doctor. Im a lowly nurse, you want the doc shes over there."

The men laughed at that the blonde man laughed.

"Well I think I will stick with you, if you were good enough for Hap, your good enough for me. Hap wouldn't even let the doc anywhere near him. Besides your easier on the eyes." He replied.

Taylor nodded and shot him a wink. "She's too soft, she needs to grow some backbone. No one will respect you if you let everyone walk all over you. I think that shes too afraid of getting hit. I spent my whole life getting whooped on by my crack head of a daddy. Taking a hit doesn't worry me." She told him while cleaning his wounds.

Everyone was quiet after she spoke, Opie who had been sitting near by watched her carefully. Taylor looked at all of them, matching their stares.

"What? You guys never met a girl with daddy issues before?" She asked them as she placed the last bandage on the blonde, before moving to the next guy.

She motioned for him to put his hands out so she could clean his knuckles. She looked up at him as he winced. She laughed as a male voice said behind her "Stop being such a baby. You think that's bad, you should see what she did too me the first time I meet her in the ER."

Taylor looked up at him.

"Well hello"

Tig cut her off "None of that Mr. Trager bullshit its just Tig." He growled out.

"I was going to say Tig, smart ass you cut me off before I could." She told him in a playful tone.

Tig looked down on her, he was surprised that a little slip of a girl had as big of balls as she did. He remembered why he came over.

"So the prospect said you pulled a gun on him, that true?" Tig asked

"What are you jealous I didn't pull it out on you? I could change my mind you know, if that will make you happy Tig." She told him

"Why the hell do you have a gun?" Tig asked her

Taylor finished wrapping the man she who she was working on hands. She pulled out a cold pack, squeezed it and handed it over before moving on to the next guy.

"Did you miss my daddy story?" She asked him "Besides from that, one of my best friends is a lawyer and we have had plenty of trouble from her choice of profession, the other one's father is a fucking billionaire and that causes a shit load of trouble and even a few stalkers. So after being threatened my whole life, I figured it was time I took charge of it. So yeah I have a gun and permit for it and all the other ones at my house. We all do, but I don't think you should act like you don't know that. I know you did your research on me, besides its not like we kept it a secret. Told Hale in the middle of the diner during dinner rush." She told him, while cleaning this guys face.

"Daddy story? Stalkers and trouble? What the hell?" Tig asked her

"Crack head dad, beat me since I was 10, stalkers who want Cora's money, trouble because Ali got their friend/boyfriend/baby daddy put in jail. You name it been through it. I've been shot at, I've killed, I've gotten in to fights and I grew up in a shitty neighborhood. I'm not some rich bitch from the hills, I worked hard, kept my head down and never got involved in gang, but just because I didn't doesn't mean I don't know how this shit works. You want my life story? Ali and I grew up together on a shitty block in roach infested apartments, both of our parents were crack heads, daddy beat me and momma, sold us and whatever the hell else you can think of. I went to school everyday graduated at the top of my class not that it means much considering only like fifty people graduated. While in high school, meet a guy thought I was in love. Found out I was pregnant after I graduated, told him I was still going to college and that I didn't want to join his stupid gang, he got pissed, whooped my ass I lost my kid I had just found out I was having a boy when I lost him. He would have been seven. I hadent even picked out a name. I don't want your pity nor do I need it. I went to college with Ali, meet Cora and graduated at the top of my both my classes. It is what it is and I've made the best out of my life that I can." Taylor finished before looking down at her watch.

"Can you point me in the direction of the bathroom? I have to be to work and since there is now blood on these scrubs I need to change." She said looking straight at Tig.

Tig pointed it out and walked towards the door. "Oh and I know you guys want to talk about me so I would appreciate it if you did in front of me or at least wait until I leave." She told him as she closed the door.

"damn that's one of the toughest bitches I ever fucking met." Hap rasped from where he was still laying down.

All of the men nodded. Taylor walked out of the bathroom in fresh scrubs. She walked over to Tara and told her she was leaving. She nodded at the guys she fixed up and Tig before stopping in front of Happy. "No riding for at least a week, let Tara check you out than for infection. Keep it clean and covered until it starts to heal. Don't fight her on it and if it turns into that big of a deal, I left my number with these bandages. If it starts to bleed again call me or Tara. Take it easy a'ight?" She told him motioning to where she set the bandages.

"Thanks." He rasped out. Taylor nodded in response. Opie was waiting at the door as she walked towards it.

"So how's my favorite patient doing? He gets that cast off tomorrow right?" Taylor asked him.

"Yeah, and he hasn't stopped talking about you. He said he wants you there when he gets it off. I told him you usually work nights." Ope replied.

"Yeah, I know I got the request from the doctor. I took a mid shift tomorrow so I could be there. Don't tell him though, I wanted it to be a surprise." Taylor said back.

Opie nodded, they had reached her car than. Taylor opened her purse and pulled out a cigarette. She lit it and leaned over and gave Opie a hug.

"Take care a'ight? I'll see you and Kenny tomorrow." She told him as she climbed into her car.

Opie watched as she drove off. Happy had one thing right, she was the strongest female he ever meet.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: So im really glad you guys are enjoying this story. Thanks for all the reviews, favorite story, alerts and author adds. I am floored that you guys enjoy my writing as much as you do! So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it :)**

Ali and Cora smiled at Taylor as she stumbled out of her bedroom. Its was Friday and the girls only had to work part of the day. They were worried about how close Taylor was becoming to the little boy, she never took mid shifts and she never ever got out of bed before 11 if she worked the night before. But here she was out of bed at 10, half asleep and looking grumpy. Taylor could feel their eyes on her as she poured her coffee.

"A'ight, spill. I know you guys got something on your minds." She said taking a seat on the couch, waiting for the lecture she was sure her girls had been holding in.

"were just worried about you. Your getting really close to Kenny. Were not saying it's a bad thing, we just don't want you to be hurt." Ali said in a calm voice.

Taylor looked at her girls. They were worried and Taylor knew that they were right. She was way too close to Kenny and to the club. Neither would bare well for her but even though she knew this she couldn't step back now. She was already in too deep, she had already been swallowed by the club. That worried her because it was only a matter of time before she drug her girls down with her. Something that her and Ali had promised a long time ago to never do again. Taylor felt horrible but as she had always known, some shit it just out of their control. Kenny was a sweetheart and from what Tara had been saying, Ellie was having issues that called for a woman to step in. Taylor just hoped that she could help.

"I know" Taylor whispered.

Both girls eyes widened at her response. The last time they had seen Taylor look that lost was when she lost the baby. She didn't even get scared over Cora's stalkers or the time that Ali had been held at gun point. Weakness wasn't something that was associated with Taylor. She was the strong one, the brave one, the street smart one, and she was the logical one. The psychologist had said that for someone who has been through so much emotional trauma, she was the most mentally stable person she had ever meet. That fact had scared the shrink and the girls, in fear that at some point whatever mental barrier Taylor had lain would break and take Taylor down with it. Neither girl made comment on their thoughts, never voiced their time spent with the shrink or the conclusions that followed because neither girl wanted to actually go at it with Taylor. She could me massively cold hearted when warranted. All of the girls hated being placed in a position where they all got mad and said things that didn't mean.

Taylor brushed her conversation with the girls off as she walked into the hospital. She wasn't going to let it get her down today, at least not right now. She had taken this mid shift for Kenny. She weaved her way through the patients, nurses and doctors towards the children's ward. The receptionist at the desk smiled at her and waved her through, handing her Kenny's file as she went. Taylor walked to the door he was in and knocked twice. She heard Opie's gruff come in and she opened the door.

"I hear that my favorite little patient is due to have his cast off today. I was hoping you could help me find him. His name is Kenny." Taylor said as she put the file down and looked at him.

Kenny's face lit up as he saw her, he ran and gave her a hug.

"Ellie said you wouldn't come, and dad said he didn't know if you could since you work nights." Kenny said clinging to her.

"Well I got a special request to come in early today. So here I am. You ready to have that cast off?" Taylor asked him. Not admitting that she had wanted his mid shift because she wanted to make sure that Kenny got the best treatment. She hated the fact that Doctors and nurses treated them different because of their club affiliation. They had all promised in school to take care of everyone.

Kenny nodded and Taylor stood up. She smiled at Opie as she noticed Ellie sitting in the corner. A hat covering her hair and book open. She didn't pay any attention to Taylor. Taylor looked from her to Opie and back again. Opie let out a sigh

"Excuse Ellie, we are having a bad hair day and apparently its affecting her mood." Opie said giving his daughter a stern look.

Taylor shook her head at that, she remembered all too well what it felt like to be thirteen. Except for Taylor, being thirteen was filled with horrors she was happy Ellie wouldn't ever have to deal with. She went and took the seat next to Ellie. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it before dropping it on Ellie's book, as the doctor came in.

"Okay Kenny, ready to get the cast off?" He asked

Opie, Kenny and Ellie were all getting ready to leave, Taylor was standing at the desk talking to the receptionist. She was due to go back to the ER in a half an hour. Kenny gave her a hug, Taylor smiled at him and Opie before turning back to her conversation. She felt a tug on her hand, looking over she spotted Ellie, she looked embarrassed.

"Whats up girl?" Taylor asked. Tara had said Opie was having lots of problems, the major one being he couldn't do hair for shit and never bought the right stuff. Ellie wouldn't take help from Tara and she hadn't been too found of Opies ex porn star girlfriend Lyla either. Their mom had died in a drive by, leaving Opie to take care of a daughter who was going through puberty and wouldn't talk to any of the club woman about periods or hair or boys.

"Were your serious, in your note?" Ellie asked.

"Of course. What kind of person walks around saying lies like that?" Taylor asked

"You would be surprised" Ellie responded voicing the thought Taylor had after saying that.

"Yeah your right, that was a stupid thing to say. So you want my help now? I could probably pick you up later and me and the girls could take you shopping, get you all the right stuff this time?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to go to school looking like this and dad wont let me miss."

Taylor nodded. She said goodbyes to the receptionist and walked towards Opie.

"Hey, meet us in the ER in thirty minutes?" Taylor asked.

Opie looked at her than Ellie before nodding. Taylor lead Ellie along towards the nurses lounge. They walked in and back towards the bathroom part.

"Take the hat off"

Ellie looked embarrassed.

"Oh girl there is nothing to be embarrassed about. We have all been there and most of the time we walk out of here looking like shit. Let me see what I have to work with."

Taylor dug through her bag, she always kept everything in there. Something that she had picked up from Cora, all of the girls kept huge purses. Taylor looked over at Ellie, her hair wasn't that bad, she could use a good cut, but a wash some product and a hair tie would fix all of that.

"Come on." Taylor said to Ellie and walked towards the sink. She grabbed a chair, some towels and put it in front the sink. Taylor motioned for Ellie to take the seat.

Once she was seated, Taylor took the travel size shampoo and conditioner out of her bag. She washed Ellie's hair. After that was done, she brushed through it adding some leave in conditioner and turned Ellie towards the mirror.

'Its not that bad, you could use a good cut and the right products but nothing to major. I'm going to talk to your dad and have the girls call and make you an appointment for tonight. Now, we can do a ponytail or a messy bun or whatever you want."

"What's a messy bun?" Ellie asked.

"Did you see Ali's hair that day we saw you guys at the diner?"

"Which one is Ali?"

"The blonde."

"But she is so pretty and her hair looked so nice, that would never look good on me." Ellie said looking down.

"Oh really? You should of seen Ali when we were little. She hasn't always been that pretty. Besides your pretty too. Being exotic or having sex appeal like those models in the magazines you read and the TV you watch isn't all that. Being the girl next door drives guys just as wild."

"Really?"

"Yes. So messy bun it is"

Taylor explained how to do it, she went over all the steps. It was easy, a few bobby pins, a couple hair ties and a spray of hair spray and it was done. While Ellie looked herself over in the mirror taylor dug threw her make up bag.

"You wear make-up? I know girls your age do." Taylor asked

"I don't know how." Ellie said shaking her head.

Taylor nodded and motioned for Ellie to take the seat facing her. Taylor added a natural looking eye shadow, some mascara and lip gloss. She motioned for Ellie to look in mirror.

"I look pretty." She said

"You always are pretty Ellie, the hair and the make-up are not what makes you pretty it just accents your natural beauty."

Taylor went to her locker. She dug out a scarf and her black button down sweater. "Take off that top, you have a tank on underneath right?"

Ellie nodded and took off the ugly boy button up she had put on that morning. She usually just undid the buttons and left it open at school. Taylor handed her the sweater, it felt nice and it looked expensive. Ellie looked questionly at Taylor.

"Put it on, its yours now. Own it and don't worry about how much it cost." Taylor responded.

Ellie nodded and put it on, she buttoned the buttons. Once she was done, Taylor tied the scarf around her neck. She motioned for Ellie to look in the mirror. Ellie couldn't believe that the girl staring back at her was her. She looked pretty and classy, nothing like the biker trash or tomboy everyone though her to be. Tara had tried to dress her and she looked old, Lyla had made her look like a whore, and Gemma had made her feel like a mini her, and grandma mary made her look like a tomboy, which had seemed the lesser of the four evils. Now as she stood looking in the mirror at the girl that stared back at her, Ellie wondered if her mom would of made her look as pretty as she did now.

"Come on, your dad's waiting and I got to get back to work." Taylor said. Handing Ellie her backpack, Ellie notice her shirt and hat were both folded neatly inside of it.

Opie stared as Taylor walked into the ER, Ellie behind her. He couldn't hear what Taylor said as she stopped and whispered to Ellie, but when they continued to walk towards them Ellie had more confidence.

"Hi daddy" Ellie said looking up at her father.

"You look pretty Ellie" Kenny commented.

"Thank you" Ellie said taking his hand and leading him to the door.

"Wow, she looks happy and like a girl" Opie commented to Taylor.

"I hope I didn't step on your toes Ope. I just wanted her to feel pretty. She's a beautiful girl but she doesn't see it." Taylor replied.

"Oh, she looks thirteen. Not to much make-up or skin showing." Opie replied.

"I hate to sound like a gossip, but Tara said that you guys were having problems with Ellie, shes a sweet girl Opie, and I was wondering… Do you think I could take her tonight? Me and the girls would just take her shopping, get her a real hair cut, teach her some hair and make up tricks. Maybe talk about girl things?" Taylor asked.

Opie stared shocked. Here was a woman, who wanted to spend time with his kids. Not to get closer to him or his club. In fact he felt that it was the opposite. She didn't want to be apart of the club or him, she just wanted to help the kids out. To make them feel that motherly love he couldn't give. He sure as hell didn't know shit about periods, except it made woman cranky and not want sex.

"Really?" Opie asked hopefully

"Yeah, I mean if you don't want me to, I understand completely. I mean you don't really know me. But I just thought that I could help. No more skipping out because her hair looks bad or she has nothing to wear and than she can be prepared when the time comes for her to become a woman." Taylor replied. Not a hint of embarssement talking about periods and his baby girl becoming a woman.

"I think that would be good. For all of us." Opie replied, he was sure his face was still red from the calm way Taylor had talked about periods.

"Okay, well I'm off at 8. The girls are going to make her a hair appointment and take her. So could you drop her off at the salon at 5? Don't worry about dinner they will feed her and whatever." Taylor replied.

"Yeah, so much do you figure this is going to cost me?" Opie asked

"Right now? Nothing. The up keep on it all? Who knows. I could draw something up and let you know or you could just tell me what you got to spend on her and I will figure a way to work with that." Taylor replied.

"Okay, well… I figure like 200 a month. She gets allowance and stuff so that equals about a 100 extra her money, which I am sure she will be willing to spend. Wait how come its not costing me nothing now? I know the whole make over thing cost more than the up keep." Opie asked

"Our treat. Don't fight me on it. I don't like working a make over on a budget. Don't ask I wont tell because trust me you wont want to know." Taylor replied secretively.

"A'ight. Salon at 5, Ali and Cora will be there?"

"Trust me they will be there with bells on. This is just our kind of thing." Taylor replied before waving to the kids and walking off.

Opie couldn't help it, he watched her ass as she walked away. Opie couldn't remember a time he had felt as grateful as he did currently, since Donna died. He just hoped that he didn't live to regret this…

Opie climbed out of the car with Ellie, and walked her towards Ali and Cora. Both women were bouncing up and down with excitement. Opie had given Ellie two hundred dollars to pay for anything that needed to be paid for. After introducing them, Ellie gave him a hug before the girls wisked her off. After seeing those two and their excitement, Opie just hoped that Ellie survived.

Cora and Ali were excited as they lead Ellie into the salon. Taylor had said the works, but to leave the hair to whatever Ellie wanted.

"Wheres Taylor?" Ellie asked

Ali and Cora both looked at her, Taylor had called and told them about the hair and make up and the sweater. Though Ellie's make up was a little smeared, she still looked as though they were sure she had when she left the hospital. Her hair was still up in their messy bun, the scarf was still wrapped about her neck and sweater still looked like it had been pulled out of Taylor's perfect closet.

"She's still at work. Your getting a haircut mani and pedi and whatever else you want. Taylor said the works. Our eyebrows could use a waxing, but other than that I think the major three will cover it. What do you want to do with your hair? You want highlights? Layers?" Cora asked.

"I don't know. I don't have enough money for that." Ellie said looking down.

"Oh honey, money is not an issue. Whatever makes you happy is what your getting, this whole trip is on us." Ali said pushing Ellie into a chair while Cora took out the pins and the hair ties. The hairstylist came over than.

"Hey girls. Whos this?"

"This is Ellie Winston. She is our charge, until Taylor gets off."

"Aww, well" She said standing behind Ellie running her fingers threw her hair. "I think some natural blonde highlights, I know how Taylor will freak out of they don't look natural, some layers. How do you feel about fringe bangs?" She asked leaning towards Ellie.

"Umm.. I don't know what those are?"

After she showed her what they are, she agreed and the lady got to work. They had already all gotten hair cuts and their nails done when Taylor walked in. She took a seat next to them, all of them were getting pedicures now.

"I like the hair Ellie." Taylor said letting her own hair down from the updo she had it in. She slipped her feet into the waiting tub. Her feet were sore from all the standing she always did. The woman sitting at the tub tisked at her.

"Yes I know, I spend too much time on my feet." Taylor said apologetically, before letting out a huge sigh as the woman began to massage her feet.

"Shopping next?" Ali asked from Ellie's other side.

"Food, than shopping." Taylor replied. She had gotten off early so they had time to get to the mall still tonight.

"Oh no you don't, food at the mall so that we get there before they close, I don't feel like throwing my name around to get them to stay open unless I have too, which I just might so we don't have to fight people for all the best stuff." Cora replied with a wink in Ellie's direction.

Taylor just shook her head before nodding in agreement. She had her toes painted the same dark red she usually got and noticed that Ellie copied her.

The mall had been fun, they bought lots of stuff even though they had to hide the price tags from Ellie. Ellie felt like a girl and she liked how even though the girls were older than her they didn't make her feel like she was just a little girl. She felt like a woman. That night over popcorn, movies and soda Ellie confessed she had gotten her period and didn't have a clue what to do about, that she had a crush on a boy at school and that she didn't have a lot of friends because they thought she was biker trash. Taylor had explained about what do when you had your period and even gave her pads, tampons and medicine for the next time. Cora gave her flirting tips and boosted her confidence and Ali and Taylor both told her stories about how people acted towards them growing up and even now from how were they grew up. They said that being different freaks people out but you just have to ignore them because at some point someone will give you a chance and get to know you. They also said that while middle school is hard, that high school will be better because all of the things people hate about her now will attract them. Cora told her to be careful though because those people are fake as hell and she would know with her dad being a billionaire.

When Taylor dropped Ellie and all of her bags off at home the next day, along with her and the girls numbers in her cell phone, Ellie felt happy. She had a great weekend so far. She was excited to go to school and not look like a tomboy. She was glad that she now knew a better way to deal with her "monthly vistor" instead of using a roll of toilet paper and she had actually had her first girls night. She didn't think anything would be able to ruin it. Until she walked in the door and saw that Gemma was sitting on the couch with Jax and her dad.

"Where's Taylor? She's not coming in?" Her dad asked.

"I told her not to, I wasn't sure what the house would look like and I didn't want to be embarrassed or have Taylor feel like she needed to clean it all. She has some serious OCD when it comes to other peoples stuff" Ellie replied dragging her bags down the hall, trying to ignore the unwanted vistors in her house. She didn't want to let them ruin her mood and knowing how Gemma was about unknown people, woman especially trying to help out her "family", Ellie had a feeling that her awesome weekend was over.

"That's a lot of stuff and from the mall too, plus the hair and nails. How much money did you give those girls?" Gemma asked Opie, the tone in her voice not at all positive.

"I gave Ellie two hundred but I would bet she still has it all." Opie replied as he stood up. They all walked down the hall to where Ellie was coming out of the bathroom.

"Show us what you got?" Gemma asked

Ellie nodded and headed into her room. Opie looked in the bathroom and saw the hair products and make-up laid out on the counter along with a blow dryer, curling iron and something else that Opie thought Lyla called a straightener.

When he went into Ellie's room she was hanging up clothes and putting things a way, he pointed to the Victoria's secret bag. Gemma picked it up and looked through it. She looked surprised but nodded after going through it. Opie noticed that all of the clothes were perfect for Ellie, not too grown up but grown up enough to make Ellie feel like she wasn't a little girl. They were girly and he couldn't describe most of them but nothing was too out there. Opie loved the smile on his daughters face, she looked happy and like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"How much did you spend?" Opie asked his daughter.

"No clue." Ellie said handing him the money he gave her. There was 190 dollars there. "They only let me buy a lip gloss." She added when she saw him counting the money again.

"What? You have to have over 200 in clothes alone." He replied.

"Maybe they felt that you guys are a charity case." Gemma replied running one of her perfect manicured nails over the pair of boots that Ellie had wanted so bad, until she saw the price tag. Which than cause Cora to rip it off, take it up to the register and swipe a black AMEX card before Ellie could even protest. Gemma's doubt about the girls intentions hurt her because they had been quiet honest with her about their past and their lives and of course their intentions, which except for being Ellies friend and just being there for her, they had none

Ellie turned around quickly, she looked at her dad and then Gemma before turning to Jax.

"Did Tara tell you why Taylor was so nice to Kenny?"

Jax nodded once, before grimacing and turning to Opie and his mom. It was a story he heard told from the woman's mouth herself. He didn't want to go into it. He didn't think it was right spilling that kind of information about someone. Even if everyone in the room knew the story and he didn't want to have to think about how some fucker could do that to a woman pregnant with his child. It was a horrible situation that made every single one of the men in the club's blood boil whenever they thought of it. Taylor had done them and his old lady a huge favor by coming to help when she had no reason to. She knew that she was putting herself in a position that would be impossible to back out on and she still did it anyways. Probably for the same reasons she helped Tara when Kenny came in with a broken arm and was there for him when he had it off. Plus she wasn't afraid of Tig or Happy and handled them well, something that Tara was to afraid to do. Maybe what Taylor had whispered to those Tacoma son's was true. Tara had never been hit by any man. Jax made sure of that and because Taylor had spent her life getting hit, it wasn't something she was afraid of. In fact Jax was sure that her lack of fear was what attracted both of those killers to her. Even though Tig had stepped back and was snooping around the blonde lawyer now. Her love for the kids is what attracted Opie to her. And Jax couldn't blame the woman for trying to stay as far away as possible after what happened with her and the loss of her baby.

"Tara's told me lots about Taylor and her friends. Ellie is nothing close to a charity case. None of us are. That's just the way they are. They see someone who needs help and if they can they help. You heard Taylor's story that night." Jax said to Opie, than turned to his mom "I'm sure Clay told you. Taylor helped out a lot. Happy wants to see her again but Tara said Taylor always has plans or is working when she invites her to the parties. Tara thinks that Taylor doesn't want to get anymore mixed up with us than she has. She used to date a gangster, got pregnant by him and when she told him that she wouldn't join his gang he beat her up. She lost the baby, it was a boy. She just found out, she hadn't even had a chance to pick out a name yet. Those girls don't take anything lightly ma, and if they brought Ellie into their fold than she's as safe, probably safer than with us. Have Clay show you the stuff he had Juice print up on them." Jax finished before patting Ellie on the shoulder and walking out, knowing in his heart and from what he had seen and been told that no harm would come to Ellie or any of them if those girls were around. Gemma followed her son speechless. She had heard the girls story, second hand from Clay. She didn't trust those girls still, but she needed to put her plan into action so she could decide for herself if these new "Saint" woman would be good for her family or not.

"So you had a good time?" Opie asked as Ellie started placing shoe boxes on the floor of her closet, once the Teller family had finally made their exit.

"The best, thanks for letting me go daddy" She said giving him a hug.

Opie nodded and at that moment he didn't care if they were a charity case or not, Ellies smile was worth it. It also helped that now he didn't have to ask why a whole role of toilet paper was missing or talk about periods with his daughter. Opie was grateful to get out of that embarrassing situation, for both of them.

**An: Please Review? Pretty please? Oh and I have the next half of the next chapter already pre written. But I am trying to plug out another chapter for my main story, the little killer. I do have a few SOA recommendations if you would like them, PM me. : ) I will say these two off the top of my head "redemption" by happyshitwoman and of Course the Parker Saga's by BG! Go check them out! Awesome stories, awesome authors!**


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor wasn't surprised to find Tara talking to a woman, who could only be Gemma Teller, a few days after the girls night with Ellie. Taylor had been wondering how long it would take Gemma to come out of the wood work and find her. Taylor's steps didn't falter even as both woman turned and looked at her. Taylor walked up to Tara and handed her the files she needed to sign. She turned to Gemma who was looking her up and down.

"You must be that nurse all my boys are talking about. Even Tig likes you." Gemma said with an air of arrogance.

"I guess so, and that means that you must be Mrs. Morrow." Taylor said with a smile that was a kind as she could make it.

"Yup, so the doc here told the boys that your not into getting to know them, you only want to help them when you can. You making my family your charity case?"

"Nope, not into the whole charity case thing, I do actual charity work. I'm just usually busy. I work nights" Taylor replied taking the files Tara was holding out.

"Well it was nice to meet you. I hope you have a good night." Taylor said before turning around and walking away.

"I know your off tomorrow night, theres a party at the auto shop. You and your friends will be there." Gemma called after her.

While Taylor was nowhere near being afraid of Gemma, she knew better than to not show up when Gemma demanded that you be there.

Taylor told Ali and Cora about Gemma's request. None of the girls really wanted to go but they knew better than to not comply with a request from the biker Queen. Taylor went to bed, while the girls cleaned the house. At noon they all woke Taylor up, and they all headed to the mall. They picked out outfits that were classy and sexy at the same time. They all left their hair down, jeans with tank tops and cute heels before loading into their cars.

The girls were not surprised at all by the amount of bikes and cars when they pulled up. Nor were they surprised by the amount of guys in leather or whores in pretty much nothing. Walking in to the clubhouse Cora and Ali looked around. Taylor had already been inside and knew what it looked like so she headed for the bar, Ali and Cora following closely.

"What will it be sweet cheeks?" Mike asked at the bar. He was still looking down so she coughed.

"How about three jack and cokes? And if you don't look up though I will show you my gun, again." Taylor said.

She laughed when Mike's head flung up and looked at her. "Damn, I thought you looked good in scrubs." He said with a cheeky smile. Taylor shook her head.

"prospect, you get the left overs. Not the main chicks." Taylor heard someone behind her say. She turned and saw the blond with the messed up knuckles that called her dr. As he approached she tried hard as hell to remember his name or if he even told her.

Ali watched the blond biker approach them, he was hot in the bad boy way. He walked with confidence, had a cheeky smirk planted on his face, his blonde hair spiked all over unlike Jax who had the long hair thing going for him. She just hoped that unlike Jax, this biker was not off limits. Yeah, Ali wished Jax was free and even though no one said she couldn't try, Ali didn't think that Tay would appreciate her making moves on Tara's man. The only other guy who she had seen that interested her was the Spanish biker with the tattoos on his head.

Cora watched the scene with interest. The way Ali was eyeing the biker who had just approached and how Taylor was trying to remember his name, something that she was horrible at. Taylor hardly ever remembered names unless they held some type of importance to her, it was obvious this guy did not. She looked around the room, knowing that Ali had her eye currently on the biker standing before them and Taylor was doing her best to not look around the room for anyone in particular. Taylor had confessed that she wasn't sure she wanted to get involved with any of the Sons even if a few were quite interested in her. Cora stopped glancing around the room and focused on the man in front of her knowing that it was almost time for her to be introduced. She placed a small smile on her face and tuned into the conversation

"And this is Cora." She heard Taylor say.

"Kozik, nice to meet ya." He said as he eyed her up and down, earning a glare from Cora herself.

"You made it!" The three woman turned around focusing on Tara and the older woman who was beside her. Ali and Cora assumed this was the Gemma woman Tay had warned them about. The glare on that woman's face almost put all three of theirs to shame.

"Surprised you tarts actually showed up." Gemma said once she was in front of the trio.

Taylor looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "But you asked that we come so very nicely, I figured I couldn't turn down an invitation like that." She replied in a sugar sweet, fake tone.

Before the biker queen could reply the group was joined by Jax, Opie and Happy, effectively cutting off whatever reply she was going to make.

**XxxX **

Ali had watched Taylor show off her bitchness with ease, it was something that they all had long ago perfected. Cora of course was already pretty bitchy before they had meet her, not at all surprising with her back ground. Ali was still the nicest one of the three by far, having just as much reason to be jagged but less of a liking for it. She looked instead at the men who joined the circle that was becoming larger by the minute at the bar where they had gotten their drinks. Tay had given them as much information as she could about the biker world. Tara had of course given her a crash course once Gemma had made her demands. The scantily clad woman roaming around were "sweet butts" or "crow eaters" their purpose being is to provide the needs for the men of the club without old ladies and sometimes even for the ones with old ladies. Pretty much the women were whores but to each their own. Ali didn't give a fuck about any of them to be honest, she thought that she might be mad that Taylor had gotten them all mixed up in this biker world but Ali soon learned that there wasn't really a way to not get mixed up with them. They ran Charming and of course Jason had warned her that they would be in touch with her to insure that she kept her mouth shut about their business. Ali wasn't really the gossip type, her girls weren't either something she had said firmly to her boss when he commented around the subject. It was a lawyer thing, to beat around the bush but Ali hated people like that. She was as up front and honest as she could be. She held back more than Taylor or Cora but not enough to make her feel like she wasn't honest with herself and everyone else. She just cared more for other peoples feelings and wanted to be nice about things when possible.

Ali kept eyeing Kozik with interest. She wondered if he was any good in bed or if it would be a waste of her time. She learned that he was just visiting and lived in Washington, pretty much making him a deal breaker for her. She didn't think that sleeping with him was a great idea but he was hot and slightly interesting so she kept up the conversation while looking around the room for the Spanish guy with the tattooed head. She caught his eye while he was playing pool with the scary one, Tig. Ali looked over and noticed Cora looking at the man. His blue eyes were cold looking to Ali but she knew that just as Taylor had said that man was Cora's type all the way. Ali watched Cora approach her, and when she did she leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Go over there with me?"

Ali nodded once and excused herself from Kozik. Her friend needed her and Ali would admit that she wanted to at least know what the hell the other guys name was. She didn't want to call him Spanish dude with tattoo head all night, because even in her mind it was too long and sounded really really bad.

**XxxX**

Cora had been watching him since she found his crystal blue eyes across the room. The one tiny peak she had gotten of him when they ran into at the diner didn't do him justice. Taylor was right, that man was everything that Cora loved on sight. His personality, well that was a mystery and to be honest it was a mystery she wasn't sure she wanted to solve but a one nighter or basic conversation while they were stuck at this party per the queen bitches request, was doable. So she approached Ali because she had been watching her watch the Spanish biker who was over there since the minute that they had walked in. While Tay was as good as she always was, introduced them to everyone she knew it was still weird to know that Tay had made good with people that they had always avoided. Cora wasn't mad or disappointed because she knew that they would have eventually been drug in. Something about this place, these men, it just called to them. She couldn't explain it, but it felt right being there. Just like everything else had felt right since moving to Charming.

Cora and Ali walked slowly over to the pool table and stood on the side while they watched the men play. Neither of them attempted at conversation, not even with each other. Instead they chose to admire the view. When the game was over, the bikers decided to give the pair their attention.

"Your Taylor's girls right?" The Spanish one asked. Cora just shot him a look

"Cora and this is Ali" She replied pointing to her friend.

"Cool, I'm Juice and this is"

"I already meet them retard" Tig replied flashing Cora a predatory smile that made her a little wet.

"We met at the diner a couple days after his first run in with Tay." Ali replied smiling at Juice.

Cora stayed where she was standing, making no comment while Ali talked and flirted with Juice. She and Tig just stood and watched the scene. She wasn't sure when Tig had gotten to her side but at some point he had. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "wanna go to the bar and get a drink?" he nodded to her empty glass "The the retard and blondie chat it up."

Cora nodded her head in response and followed the man to the bar. She watched as woman approached him or avoided him completely. It sprang both curiosity and jealous in her. She wasn't sure where the jealously was coming from. She had no intentions of staking claims besides Tig didn't seem like the kind that you could even keep for longer than a night. Which was just the way she like them, a ruff and tuff tumble in the sheets and she was on her way. She didn't do commitment well, shit she didn't do it all since her father tried to arrange a marriage on her ass. She might have grown up since she went to college and moved in with the girls but she still held a hard streak of teenage rebellion. Which the shrink said was her reason for "dating" the men she had. Shit, dating was a nice word Cora was completely wham bam thank you sir kind of girl. Taylor was most of the time too, so it wasn't at all surprising that she had made no comment on sleeping with anyone in fact her words were "I haven't and I don't plan on it." But Cora decided as Tig handed her a beer, that it just might be worth it. After all, one night wouldn't hurt anyone.

**XxxX**

Taylor made conversation with everyone and watched her girls as they zeroed in on Juice and Tig. She had called it, she knew that they would go for the men they had. though for a couple minutes, it looked like Koz did have a chance. While Taylor didn't plan on getting any more involved with the Sons than she already had, she knew her girls and she knew that they would be getting laid tonight. Never once had any of the girls really thought of their image, at least her and Ali never had, Cora had at one point and than she "grew up" None of the girls were Saints, in fact they were strong sinners making them fit right in with the Sons. Taylor wasn't sure if she had done the right thing, getting herself and her girls involved with them. But with the smile that was plastered on Ellie's teenage face the whole time they were together and the fact that no one had died because they refused to go to the hospital made her feel better. It helped of course that her girls were getting along and had both commented that it was impossible to stay away from the Sons in such a small especially considering the Sons run the town.

They had all become resigned to their fate and followed along with Gemma's demand that they be here. Taylor could relate to Gemma. She was just a woman trying to protect her family and Taylor knew that if the tables were turned she would be the same way. Three random younger and beautiful women walk into the town and somehow got themselves placed in a world that was completely against outsiders. It probably didn't help that they weren't even being really drug in by the guys or herself, instead it was by Ellie and Tara. Both who lacked and craved "normal" female company. Nope, to Gemma they were a threat and Tay didn't at all blame her, though she had no plans on making anything out of any of her encounters with any single Son. It didn't matter who wanted her, she was just not interested. She had been down that road, got burned and she didn't plan on making a repeat of it anytime soon. Plus she didn't want to ruin the balance and trying to figure which son wouldn't ruin the balance was just too damn much work for a one nighter or any relationship. No Taylor decided she would seek sex elsewhere.

Taylor had made her way to the bathroom without being stopped but she didn't plan on anyone waiting for her by the door when she came out. Of course though, fate had other plans. Gemma was standing near the door, a lit cigarette in hand making Tay's addiction kick in and crave one.

"Looking for me?" She asked the biker queen as she lit up her own smoke. She watched Gemma look at her questionably as she took a long drag off her cigarette.

"Yeah, lets go outside and chat." Gemma replied.

Tay followed her out the back door and took her place on top of the picnic table next to Gemma, neither commented for a moment just enjoying the peace and quiet mixed with the alcohol and nicotine in their systems. She might have relaxed a little but she knew better than to let her guard completely down in front of Gemma. Taylor didn't plan on showing any weakness to this woman.

**XxxX**

Tara glanced nervously at the bathroom door, which opened only to revel Taylor. She watched as her and Gemma made a small talk before walking towards the back door. She hit Jax on the arm and pointed to the scene that was in front of her. Jax shook his head, he was only slightly worried about his ma scaring her off. Taylor seemed to be the type to hold her own ground, not leave a man to do it for her. Besides, he knew that his ma really just wanted to get a feel for this woman who had gotten the attention off almost all the Sons.

"She's just trying to figure it out. Taylor can handle her own I'm sure."

"She doesn't want to get to know the other girls as well?" Tara asked in reply

Jax looked around the room and found Cora with her hand in Tigs as he led her down the dorm room hallway, Ali was in a lip lock with Juice, her ass on the pool table. He pointed this out to Tara

"Kinda hard when they already chose their sons, Taylor is still undecided and most likely going to stay that way from what I have seen. She seems to like us as people but she has made no move to make it go past friendship. Cant say I really blame her though, after all the shit she has been through I wouldn't want to date none of these guys either."

Tara nodded her head in response. She hadn't told Jax that Taylor had been firmly against dating any Son, more so when she found out that both Happy and Opie were into her. Opie already had a in with her and while she had left her number for Happy along with the bandages, he hadn't bothered calling her, instead letting Tara check up on him and use that time to question her endlessly on Taylor.

At that moment, after all that Jax had said Tara wondered if she had done the right thing by asking for Taylors help. Ali was okay, making out with and probably sleeping with Juice because he was more likely to make something out of it than Tig was with Cora. Tara just hoped that Taylor didn't hate her when she found out that it was Tara's fault that one of her friends was currently hooking up with the clubs residential psycho. She was really enjoying having a normal understanding woman to talk to.

**XxxX**

After more shots than she could count, along with the first drink she had and the beer Tig had given her Cora wasn't at all surprised that she was drunk beyond reasonable comprehension. She was more than happy to be that way. She had placed her hand easily in Tigs when he held it out and asked her to go to his dorm room. She wasn't drunk enough that sex would be difficult, she was drunk enough to let go of reason and just fucking do it without worries of what anyone thought, even Tig himself.

While she wasn't looking for a future being drunk helped he not care in the slightest if there would even be one. Something that she always wondered on every hook up she had. No one in Charming knew who she was, that she came from a family with large amounts of money. She liked it better that way. No one would be using her here, she was free to just be Cora. She didn't figure Tig to be the money type anyways.

Cora heard the tell tale sign of a door unlocking and looked at Tig. She didn't even care that she could be making a huge mistake. She just followed him in without question. When he pretty much used her to close the door, the slam of her head didn't even have time to hurt because Tig planted his lips firmly on hers. Cora didn't make a habit of kissing the random guys she hooked up with. To her kissing felt too damn personal so she avoided it all costs but with Tigs lips on hers she just let go. It had been a long time since she had kissed anyone. At that moment she decided to just go with it, she wouldn't worry about this guy. She didn't care if he was a prince, a man whore or a psycho, as long as she could get off as well the rest didn't matter. In fact for this one night she just decided to let it be what it is.

**XxxX**

Ali felt like she was on cloud nine, in fact it didn't even matter that she was making out with some strange biker guy on a pool table in the middle of a room full of people who were probably pegging her as a whore. Ok, so maybe it crossed it crossed her mind a little at first but the rhythm of their lips moving together and the feel of his cock rubbing against her denim clad pussy erased all thoughts she might have had. Shit, she was almost close enough to saying fuck it and letting him take her on the damn pool table with everyone watching until he broke away from the kiss. He kissed his way from her neck to her ear and whispered

"Come to my room?"

Ali nodded quickly in reply and took his hand. She didn't see Cora or Tig and figured that had already headed some where more private. She was slightly worried that Taylor was no longer sitting with Jax and Tara but she knew that Taylor would rather have her enjoy herself than be worried about her. She would say what she always did, I'm a big girl Al, I can handle myself go have fun. So Ali let it go, because while Taylor always babied them, it didn't mean that they didn't worry about her as well. In fact Ali was pretty sure that Cora and herself worried about Taylor just as much as she worried about them if not more.

Ali walked into the room, the first thing she noticed was the two large TV's one placed on a dresser off to the side of the bed, the second placed almost directly in front of the bed on a stand. But before she had a chance to even notice anything else Juice had her slammed against the door in another serious lip lock that cause Ali to lose all train of thought.

**XxxX **

Taylor wouldn't be the first to talk, in fact it pretty much went against everything in her defense to talk first. She knew that this would become an interrogation with Gemma so she figured she would just wait it out. Gemma would eventually talk when she noticed that she wasn't even making Taylor nervous. She didn't have to wait too long either.

"So, how you liking the party? Your girls seem to be having a good time."

Taylor took a long drag off her smoke before she replied, she really wanted to think it through. She had a huge problem with everyone calling Ali and Cora her girls. Taylor didn't think any of them to be the serious "leader " in the three some they had become so long ago. The head postion wasn't something any of them considered, in fact everything was usually a vote. Some situations called for someone to be in charge but it was a rarity.

"Its interesting and I'm sure Ali and Cora are enjoying themselves. They are a little more free spirited than me with certain situations."

"So you saying they fuck anything? Because I have to say while Tig's a good guy, he isn't the settling type but blondie might stand a chance with Juice."

"actually, we all fuck whoever we want. Tig is perfect for Cora, shes got deep rooted commitment issues. She wont ask for more than tonight. She never does, that's not her style. None of us are really clingy, Ali would be the closest to clingy and shes far from it"

Taylor shook her head. Three Jack and cokes and she was spilling more than she wanted too. What her and her girls lives were like and their issues were none of Gemma Teller Morrow's business but she just said more to that woman about Ali and Cora than she has to pretty much anyone else. She wanted to smack herself but instead she settled for lighting another smoke and deciding that it was better she be questioned than allowing her girls to be subjected to it. So far Gemma seemed to like her better than Ali and Cora so maybe it was just better this way.

**XxxX**

Gemma looked at the woman sitting next to her. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but the up front and honest way she seemed to be wasn't it. She wasn't sure why it didn't bother her that this one woman wasn't afraid of her. It was a weird thing but she was better sure that she was impressed. It was easy to see how this bitch had got in good with her boys. She was respectful but showed no fear, she had manners but she was honest and she really didn't seem to care if she hurt your feelings she was going to tell you the truth. She had a quality that Gemma admired most and that was the fact that she didn't play games. She wanted to know something she just asked, you asked her a question and she told you the answer. She wasn't at all evasive. She just was. Gemma liked that she admitted that she fucked whoever she wanted but she couldn't figure out why while her girls picked their sons, Taylor didn't and it wasn't for lack of choice. She could have any one in there she wanted, Jax included even though he was with Tara. He had a serious hard on for Taylor. Opie would wife her in a second and Gemma was pretty sure that even Hap would make her his old lady but she chose no one. In fact she didn't even seem to be the least bit interested. Gemma decided if she really wanted to find the answer that she better just straight up ask the question to the only one who could really give her the answer.

"So if you fuck anyone you want to, why are out here instead of in there. You know you could have anyone you want in there, single or not."

Gemma watched as Taylor thought it over, she watched as she took a few long drags off her newly lit smoke.

"I don't want to offend you or anyone else for that matter, which is pretty much why I don't. I don't want to cause any problems, I don't want to get involved with anyone. I don't want to insert myself into a life close to the one that caused me to lose the only thing that mattered to me. Friends? Sure I can do that. Patching up people? No problem. But actually making myself involved or venerable? Not going to happen. I haven't been in a serious relationship since I lost my baby. Add in the fact that, not to sound cocky and like you said, I could have my pick. I don't want to pick or pick wrong. I don't want to hurt Ope or Ellie by choosing Happy who would be the ideal choice because he doesn't seem to be the forever type or to have to deal with the down fall of hooking up with someone like Jax. I don't want to break the prospect heart or anyone elses. And if I don't think I can commit, I would rather just not go there. I don't like making messes that are not easily cleaned up and I don't want to cause problem or add drama to a group of men that probably have more than enough without some random woman coming in and shaking their world up."

Gemma didn't really know what to say. She could only imaging what kind of hostility it would create if she picked and offended a different guy. Ope would automatically feel cheated by the club, like how he did when the Donna accident happened. While Hap might not commit, he would mark her as off limits and choosing Jax would cause drama at work because if Taylor was even half the woman Gemma has her pegged to be, Jax would leave the Doctor bitch in a heartbeat and cause problems with his best friend.

Gemma just not her head and added a "No offense taken." Because after all with it all put like that, who could really blame the girl. Gemma just hoped that when Taylor decided she wanted to hook up with someone she would go out of town or some poor Charming resident might just end up with his ass whooped.

**XxxX **

**AN: So don't hate me for skipping out on the sex scenes. Its 8 am and I cant seem to find it in me to write them up. So they shall be included in the next chapter. Also, someone people might think this story is moving kinda fast but the time line is screwy so they have already been in Charming for ruffly two months and Taylor has been involved with the Sons for a month of that. Hope you enjoy and I am sorry for the long space in updates, I am going to try and update more regularly. And please review and let me know if you like this chapter layout better than the others…. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: so… well I guess life got in the way. I wont give a million excuses or whatever. I will just say that I am going to be trying to update more frequently and also that I am sorry if this chapter sucks… I am trying to get back into the grove…. Well good reading **

Cora didn't even wait for Tig to come out of the bathroom as she quickly threw her clothes back on. She was pretty sure that she heard Tig call out to her as she exited his room. Their little morning romp in the sheets had sobered her up and she only had one thing in mind. She wanted to go home, sleep and act like the whole night didn't happen like she usually did. But for some reason she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to get out of this situation as easy as she usually did.

Cora exited the clubhouse, after stepping over numerous passed out bodies. She was thankful that she didn't spot Ali passed out on the floor or the pool table, which was the last place she spotted her in a very heated lip lock with Juice. Cora dug through her bag as she walked across the lot, locating both her cell phone and keys. Once that was done she looked around. The lot was mostly clear, a few cars and a long row of motorcycles were still there. Ali's car was still parked next to Cora's, Taylor's of course was gone. And judging by how high the sun was in the sky, it probably had been for awhile. Cora started up her car, slide on her shades and took off out of the lot. Taylor would be up when she got home, cleaning or watching random movies, just waiting for them to get home. It was Sunday and that had been deemed girls day a long ass time ago. Which would be perfect for her because it would keep her mind off a certain dangerous, sexy biker, the sooner she forgot about him the better.

The worst part for her, was knowing that she probably wouldn't forget about him and that it probably wouldn't be the last time she saw him. The shrink that they had all been court ordered to see, after they had finally caught Cora's wanna be stalker, had said that Cora had misplaced trust issues (Daddy issues) from the lack of love and physical support growing up. She said that the betrayal by both her loser ass ex fiancé and her father had turned her away from trusting any type of man at all. Which Cora didn't find exactly true, she trusted plenty of random guys for one night with her body she just didn't trust them anywhere near her heart. But seriously, could people really blame her? She had a dad who was never around but always gave her limitless amounts of money to spend, than she was set in a arranged marriage by said father which she didn't know about. She had been tricked into falling in love with an asshole, caught the douche bag cheating on her and then of course all of the proverbial cats were let out of the bag. So seriously, who would trust any man after that? Sure as fuck not her. So the fact that Tig wouldn't be one of those guys who just goes away, physically or mentally was freaking her out because Cora had never planned on letting another man affect her any shape, way or form. Once she realized how badly she had fucked herself, Cora spent the whole ten minute ride home cursing.

XxxX

Ali slowly opened her eyes. She was unsure of where she was currently… well for a moment before the whole night came rushing back to her, making her hangover more apparent. She peeked at the man who's bed she was currently occupying. And she couldn't help but admire him, Juice had made a million promises last night as they laid tangled together. Ali wasn't sure if he would make good on those promises but that didn't really matter to her. If the light that was filtering through his blinds was any indication to the time, she really needed to get the fuck out of there.

Ali slowly climbed out of the bed, trying her best to not disturb Juice. She didn't want to wake him because she was very sure that he could convince her to climb back into bed with him. Even though it was Sunday and she didn't have work, the girls and her had made Sunday the day that they would clean and just hang out. Sometimes they hit up the salon or did some shopping. They always did brunch at the diner. They all work at random times making time together a rare thing to come by. Taylor had been all over the place lately, when Cora wasn't working she was looking for the perfect place to open her own little coffee shop/book store, which made Ali the only one who worked pretty normal hours. Unless of course one of her clients ran into trouble and Jason drug her ass outta bed to go make sure that they made bail and all that fun jazz. So at some point they had all determined that Sundays would be a day spent together and Ali was super fucking late, of that she was sure.

Ali dressed as quickly as possible before leaving the room. She didn't say much to anyone who was awake as she made her exit. The fact that she looked like a crow eater briefly crossed her mind, followed in second by the fact that she had just had sex with one of her clients, again. She had figured that after the first time, and the second time and the third time but it was becoming quickly apparent to her that she didn't think she would ever learn her lesson. That thought had her hauling ass a little faster. She climbed in her car and peeled out of the lot quickly. It all kinda reminded her of the twelve week shrink sessions that they had all been court ordered to take, after appearing before the same judge of the second time in a year for being witnesses and victims to "harassment" crimes. The first having been the crazy couple that hunted them down due to Cora having locked up the brother of one of them, the second after they finally caught the stalker that had been stalking Cora for a really long time. That shit was crazy scary, and also caused Cora to change her last name and make a drastic change in her looks, hoping that no one would recognize her for who she really was.

The shrink had said that from all of the abuse Ali had received growing up, she didn't value her body as she should. She also said some mumble jumble about Ali having a thing for people she should consider to be "unattainable" or from what Ali got, people she should know better than to sleep with. Growing up in a house where your parents used you for drugs probably didn't help learn which man would be the right one to sleep with. Ali had never really considered the fact that the shrink might actually know what the fuck she was talking about, which she realized now was dumb on her part. After all that bitch had a bunch of degrees on her wall and came from a "traumatic" childhood. But if you asked her, Ali was pretty sure that the worse that shrink had seen in her childhood was to get a spanking by her daddy. No way that doctor knew what it was really like to live on a block with whores and drug dealers on every corner ,to grow up in a apartment building that had roaches with parents that spent all the money and food stamps on drugs and got an ass whooping almost everyday. No Ali was pretty sure that the gruesome shit she had seen growing up would make that stupid Shrinks "traumatic" past look like a god damn fairytale.

Ali realized what she was doing then, she was finding a million reason to try and make what she had done the night before ok, but it was the same thing. And when she realized that she had just put herself in a tight spot, she hoped that Juice would make good on his promises because she was pretty sure that if Clay gave the word, Jason would fire her ass.

**XxxX**

Taylor sat on the back porch smoking a cigarette calmly. It was a little after 11 and if she knew anything she was sure that she would have two very pissed off best friends come breezing through the front door, hollering for her within the next thirty or so minutes. Taylor drank her tea, smoked her cigarette and waited. Ali would finally be realizing she just fucked one of her clients… again. Cora would be stressing because Tig wasn't just some random guy she would never see again and both of them would realize how easy it was to get sucked into the SAMCRO world when it was what they wanted.

Taylor was pretty sure that from the minute the three woman had first been spotted, that they had been placed on the SAMCRO wanted list. While in part it might have been Taylors fault because of the whole first encounter with Tig, she knew that she wasn't totally to blame, if it all. It really was just a bunch of random acts of fate or karma or whatever the fuck that had brought all this on. It didn't take a genius to figure out that in Charming, what SAMCRO wanted SAMCRO got and well… it looks like they might have just ended up with more than they thought. Either that or Taylor and her girls were seriously fucked.

Taylor didn't even jump as she heard the front door slam close, before hearing Cora calling out for her.

"Out back" Taylor called through the screen door.

Taylor grabbed the slightly chilled bottle of water out of the cooler that was on the ground by her chair. She tapped out two of the Percocet out of the bottle that was placed on the table next her, and held both out as Cora came through the screen door. She watched as Cora took the pills and a long pull from the water before plopping down in a chair.

"What would we do without you?" Cora asked before taking another drink from the water bottle.

Taylor herself has wondered this a million times in the past few years. For a year or so before that, she had needed them and she wasn't sure what she would of have done if she didn't have her girls. She sometimes wondered if that was why always took care of them, because for a year they had held her hair, forced aspirin down her throat and cleaned up her puke. Because somewhere between graduation and scoring a nursing job, Taylor was sure she lost a year or so. The shrink, that they all saw years later had said that the missing year was the time she spent (unhealthfully) experiencing her grief at having lost her child. Apparently, shit like that sneaks up on you, no matter how far you force it down. And of course there was that one day a year, that they all requested off and her girls held her close as she cried. Not that she would admit that fact to anyone but them. No one would ever be able to get close enough for her to share that little detail. She had fallen off the face of the earth to one too many "boyfriends" on that day. There was no grave to mark her loss, no pictures, only fuzzy ultrasounds and memories of a time when her belly was stretching with a life in it. Taylor had held it all together throughout college, she had graduated at the top of her class and hadn't cried since they had announced the hard cold truth she faced. Cora hadn't been around than, but Taylor was sure that Ali had been worried enough for both of them. Taylor was also pretty sure that Ali was grateful that Cora was around when Taylor finally did break down from it.

She shook her head hard away from those memories when she heard Cora holler out to Ali that they were outside and went about grabbing the pills and water for Ali in the same fashion as she had for Cora. She didn't need to worry about the past anymore. That time was gone, and well it was Sunday Funday after all.

**XxxX **

The clubhouse was slowly becoming active, the Sons slowly started appearing in the main room. Happy, walked into the room, a frown planted firmly placed on his face. One might think he didn't get laid the night before but he had, just not by the one person he couldn't get out of his head. He still remembered how her fingers had felt on his body in his drunk and pain induced state. He was pretty sure that he never wanted anyone more than that pretty little nurse with the banging body and a don't fuck with me attitude. Shit, he was amazed that a woman who had been through what she had could come out of it with a head on her shoulders and a strength that made some of the grown men he knew look like pussies.

He spotted Tig and Juice both sitting at the bar, answering some of the questions about the girls. Happy sat at the end of the bar and waited for the prospect to give him a glass of coffee with a little extra kick and listened to the conversation.

"Yeah man that chick is a beast in bed. She was all about the hard and fast, just the way I like it." He heard Tig say, making the men around him nod in appreciation.

Juice on the other hand was keeping quiet about his girl. Hap could relate with that, if he was banging Taylor like he wished he wouldn't be sharing details about their sex with the rest of his brothers but that was the thing with Tig, he had a problem with over sharing shit. Hap shook his head and laughed.

Tig looked over at him than, "Killa, do you bed that hot ass nurse?" He asked.

Hap shot him a dirty look and at that moment he regretted even telling his best brother about just how bad he wanted to fuck her. Hap ignored the question instead choosing to take a long drink of the coffee that had just been placed down in front of him.

"I heard that she doesn't plan on sleeping with no one, at least no Son" Bobby replied of the other side of Juice.

Everyone looked at him, waiting to hear where he had gotten that information from. Bobby just gave a shrug of his shoulders and went back to eating the coffee cake he had probably baked that morning. Happy kept staring though, wanting to hear the source to know if that shit was legit.

"Oh ya, and what makes you so sure?" Tig asked

"Because she said so, girls got some damn common sense if you ask me. Now would you assholes quit fucking gossiping like little girls, we got church in 10" Clay said from behind them.

Happy shook his head. He wasn't sure that he could take no for an answer. Shit, he couldn't remember the last time someone had told him no. Happy stayed in his seat, a thoughtful gaze placed on his face and he drank the rest of his coffee before he followed his brothers into church, after all there were more important matters to discuss than pussy.

**XxxX**

Once they had all showered and gotten dressed, the girls headed for Taylor's escape. They figured that they would hit up the dinner, head out to the mall to get some new movies, hit the salon and the grocery store than spend the rest of the night on the couch eating junk and watching movies. It was the perfect way to spend a hangover Sunday.

They sat in their booth, after ordering making small talk but completely avoided the subject of a certain group of biker men. After all conversations like that were best left to the confinement of their own home. No one needed to know that they had crawled into bed with the Sons, two of them physically. They ate quickly and headed out for the mall, if anyone of them were to be honest at that current moment they wished for nothing more than sweats, tanks and a shit load of junk food because as much as they tried to act like last night was just another normal night, they all knew that it was going to have a major affect on the normal that had become their life.

**XxxX**

Juice was shocked when he had woken up to the empty spot that Ali had occupied in his bed, the bed was still warm, the sheets still smelled like her and he wondered how the hell she had gotten out of the bed without waking him. She didn't leave her number, not that he really needed her to after all he could just look it up but he was hoping that she would leave something more than a memory and sent. He wanted to know if he could call her, actually take her out, shit maybe even make her his old lady someday in the distant future.

So when they all sat around, listening to Tig spill the details about his romp with her friend Juice had kept quiet. Unlike Tig, Juice didn't want to spill the details about her and make her more attractive to his brothers before he could figure out what the hell they were. Damn he sounded like a girl but after all the research he had done of them, he felt like he knew them. All three of those girls, he could tell you everything that he could find on them. He really wished that he knew more about Ali though. As far as he could tell she had stayed pretty far off the grid except for the cases that had involved all three, and what Taylor had spilled the first day in the clubhouse. Juice wanted to know everything, her favorite food, her favorite color, what she liked to do, and he would never admit that to anyone because the last thing he needed was to be looked at like a pussy. Everyone already called him "retard" he didn't need pussy to go along with that nickname.

No, Juice would keep his thoughts to himself. But he had noticed the way Hap had perked up when Taylor got mentioned and he noticed the thoughtful face her wore after the news about her decision to not sleep with any son. He would bet that the killer had finally found a chick that got under his skin. In fact Juice was sure that she had because the day after she patched him up Happy was knocking on Juices door telling him that he wanted all the info Juice had on her. Juice had learned a long time ago not to ask questions when someone asked you for information on a particular person. You just handed it over and moved on. What they did with the knowledge they gained, well that didn't really concern him. Juice was good at reading people though, most of the time and he would admit that Taylor was smart as hell for not bedding any son, because well… She was probably the most wanted woman in the clubhouse currently and choosing would cause drama, sleeping around would turn her into a crow eater and well…. It was just the better choice. Not that Juice would tell the killer that though, because he actually did value his life.

Juice followed everyone else into church, while he sat in that chair as they went over the next run and a bunch of other crap, he stayed quiet. He heard what got said, but part of his brain was replying the previous night and the blonde girl that would now star in all this fantasies.

XxxX

Taylor hadn't said much in terms to the night before, she figured that by the time they got on the couch her girls would be spilling all the dirty details of the night before, while she had nothing to share but it would be interesting to hear the stories none the less.

She walked through the grocery store throwing whatever random crap into it that she wanted. She figured that they could probably actually order a pizza or something for "real" food. As she walked down the ice cream aisle in search of something that would jump out at her, she stopped as she spotted the pastasicho ice cream, and murmured "perfect" before throwing it in her cart.

"Taylor, hey." She heard before looking up and spotting Tara pushing a cart of her own.

Tara had become a close friend of her, but at the current moment Taylor didn't really feel like dealing with anyone from work or SAMCRO for that matter. She smiled politely and actually felt bad when she was Tara's steps faltered.

"I told Jax would be pissed when you found out that Cora hooked up with the clubs psycho." She said from where she stopped a few feet away from her.

Taylor couldn't help it, she started to laugh. "I'm not mad about anything Tara, I guess im just not in the most friendly mood today. I just want to go home, put on my sweats and watch movies while eating a bunch of junk food. Its how I like to spend my Sundays."

Tara nodded her head in agreement. "I will make sure to tell Gemma that I didn't see you guys than. She said if I did I was supposed to invite you to the family dinner she has every Sunday."

Taylor shook her head, there was no way she was spending another night with the guys. She figured that one night was enough. They were getting drug down into the SAMCRO pit quick enough as is.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm up for another night spent anywhere but my own bed." Taylor replied in kind before saying goodbye to Tara and heading off to find Ali and Cora.

There would be no way in hell she was going anywhere but home. She didn't care what happened, she was going to go home, get comfy and just relax before she had to start her week all over again. God, she forgot how much she loved and hated Sundays….

XxxX

Tig didn't really know what to think when Cora left his room like a bat out of hell, he had called after her but she didn't even turn around to acknowledge that she had heard him. She just kept on speed walking out of there as fast as she could. He wouldn't admit it, not when he stood there staring at the place she had just been standing, not when he was spilling the details about the sex and for sure not when Clay asked him where his head was at on the situation but he was pretty sure that he might have met his match, that he might have finally found someone worth seeing where it goes with, aside from the bedroom of course.

He just gave his best friends and president a shrug and a noncomttial "I'd like to fuck her again"

No he didn't want anyone to know that somewhere in there Tig Tragger did have a heart, it was shriveled and pretty fuck black but it was there. Add in the fact that it was common knowledge about what he had done to Donna and Tig would have to say he feared having an old lady. He didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him, not again. Tig shuddered before closing his mind to the thoughts that started creeping in and slammed a beer. It was never a good time to dwell on the past…

XxxX

Cora wasn't too sure what the hell she had been thinking, but she knew as she climbed on the couch next to Taylor with her plate of pizza that at least she had the rest of the night to spill her guts to her girls. After all that's part of their Sundays, they all stayed quiet as they chomped on the pizza and watched the opening credits to some new comedy that had just came out on DVD.

Once the pizza was gone and replaced by pints of ice cream, Cora decided it was time to spill her guts.

"So, I don't know what the fuck I was thinking and I hardly know that guy but I think I actually…. Like him?" She realized to late that the last part had been made into a question of some sorts. Which of course caused both of woman to her left to break out into laughter.

"come on Cora, it hasn't been that long since you actually liked someone. You have to remember what it feels like." Ali replied between laughter.

Cora stuck her tongue out at Ali. "Ok, fine I like him. And he is AMAZING, in bed."

"Yeah, I'm just going to take your word for it. From what I have heard, the clubs residential psycho has some seriously weird fetishes that I would rather have not heard about." Taylor replied with a small smirk in place.

Cora blushed slightly and tried but failed to contain her grin. Which made her friends break out into another round of laughter, after all it wasn't a secret that she liked some kinky shit, at least it wasn't to her girls.

XxxX

Ali hadn't been able to really figure out what she wanted to tell her girls about her night spent with Juice because she still hasn't worked through it herself…. It was as close to perfect as can be anyways. He was sweeter than she thought he would be. He had pulled her to him after they both recovered. He let Ali lay her head on his chest and Ali felt so perfect there. For once she felt like a man was perfectly content with her and that she could just be… Ali. She didn't have to be a bitch or bad ass. She was pretty sure that she could tell Juice that she liked comic books and chocolate milk and he wouldn't look at her any different.

Ali laughed at Cora, swapped ice cream pints with Taylor and just relaxed and watched the movie. It was nice to know that no one would push her for details. Her girls had always been content in just letting her be. She would come around when she was ready.

She realized though, at the point in the movie when the girl gave the guy her number in a cheesy way that she forgot to leave hers for Juice.

"Shit" she cursed aloud causing both of the other women to look at her.

Ali smacked her forehead, which caused both of her girls to laugh. Before asking what was wrong.

"I didn't leave my number…" Ali replied

Taylor laughed before saying she would pass it along via Tara. Which made a goofy grin spread across her face and cause the girls to all break out into laughter for the millionth time that night. After all that was what Sundays were for, fun.

**XxxX**


	6. Fucked

**AN: So its all fluff but everyones been asking for more Hap and Taylor interaction so here you go ;)**

Ali had sat nervously at work all day long. Taylor had promised she would drop by the clubhouse and drop off Ali's number to Juice. Ali felt like a teenager again, seriously was she not a big girl? Could she really not put on her big girl panties and go give Juice her number? Well it was apparent that she couldn't because she was still pacing in her office instead of calling Taylor and telling her to forget it and that Ali would just drop by herself…. Nope. Ali was still pacing and glancing at her cell placed on the corner of her desk in hopes of it ringing. But it stayed silent and that made her nervous as hell. She glanced at her cell, clicking the button to make it light up to insure that she didn't miss anything. She caught sight of the time. It was noon… What the hell was taking Taylor so long to text her and let her know how it went. But it was noon, and Ali still had work to do. So pushing Juice and Taylor and the exchange that could possibly be happening out of her head, she turned back to the folders placed on her desk and got to work. After even in little Charming, there was still more than enough drama to be sorted out.

XxxX

Taylor woke early. She didn't really need to, shit she didn't really want to but she had made a promise to Ali so she had to get to TM and pass on the message to Juice. She just really hoped she could avoid as much unwanted attention as possible.

Taylor went through her morning routine quietly and slowly, enjoying the small bubble of peace in their three bedroom home. No one was waiting, lurking around the corner, no one would complain as she turned the stereo in passing to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. As the country music, a guilty pleasure of hers, played through all the speakers in the house, Taylor waited for the coffee to finish. She didn't like to admit it but she was spoiled, she had one of those individual cup coffee makers with her favorite French Vanilla flavored coffee brewing into her favorite cup. Taylor glanced around the kitchen, its five o'clock somewhere was blaring through the speakers. She glanced at the clock, sure it was only noon but she opened the liquor cabinet anyways and added a splash of something special into her coffee before heading for her room, stopping to turn the radio up louder. She sipped her coffee on the way to shower and she had to admit that this guy seriously had a point and that something extra was just what she needed to get moving this morning… or well afternoon. But really who could blame her? Ali had been pestering her to do this for the past three days and it was her day off, there was a lot to do already on top of making one very dreaded stop at TM….

Taylor had taken her sweet ass time in getting to TM, taking longer than usual in her morning routine. She really, really did not want to be doing this. She had her sunglasses pulled over her eyes, her hair was down instead of its usual up do, and she was dressed in her favorite worn out blue jeans, a form fitting tee and a pair of cute but comfortable heeled boots. The weather was agreeable, but she could still feel gooseflesh form on her arms as she walked from the shade she parked in towards the sunlight that would lead her into the clubhouse and hopefully to Juice so she could be in and out. Too bad nothing ever seemed to work out in her favor.

XxxX

Cora sat at her desk, wondering ideally if Taylor would say anything to Tig, if she would even see him. While Ali was to big of a chicken shit to go to the club house and talk to Juice herself, Cora didn't have the same outlook. She had no problem walking into that clubhouse to look for Tig, her problem was that she didn't really want to. At least not mostly, she figured out of sight out of mind was the better option for her and she would deal with running into him again whenever that happened. Too bad for her, that it was about to happen a lot sooner than she ever thought it would…

XxxX

Taylor walked into the clubhouse like she had been there a million times, which it felt like she had. Bobby and Tig were at the bar, she grumbled at the sight of Tig but figured she should of known that this wasn't going to be as easy as she wished it to be. She approached them men, Bobby smiled while Tig eye fucked her like he usually did.

"Juice around?" She asked after Tig's stare started to annoy her.

"What? Blondie to afraid to come here looking for him herself?" Tig replied with a chuckle.

Taylor shot him a look of complete annoyance "No, I just need to talk to him bout' something. He around?" She asked again directing it towards Bobby this time instead of making it a general question.

"Down the hall, sixth door on the right baby girl" Bobby replied with a smile.

"Thanks" She said before turning on her heel and walking down the hall she had only been down once or twice before.

"Hey Bobby, isn't Hap down there getting a blow job from that sweet butt that looks a lot like her?" Tig said motion his head towards Taylor and the hall she had just disappeared down.

"Yeah, so? I highly doubt it would be the first sexual act she would of ever seen. Besides it might be funny to see the look on that sweet butts face when she realizes shes just a cheap imitation of the real thing." Bobby replied before taking a long swig of his drink.

Taylor walked down the hall quickly counting the doors as she went when she reached the sixth door she knocked twice. Juice opened the door, a look of surprise on his face that quickly faded to a look of almost disappointment.

"Yeah I know, I didn't really wanna come here but I said I would so here I am. My only request is that if you aint serious, you call her and tell her it isn't going to work out. I don't want my girls hurt." Taylor said in one breath before handing over a piece of paper.

"I got you." Juice said taking the paper.

"Later" taylor replied before turning around and heading back down the hall. She planned on making a pit stop at the bathroom, she wasn't really paying attention as she opened the door because she was sending out a text to Ali. She looked up as she pushed open the door and was greeted by Hap getting his dick sucked by some chick. Taylor looked down at the woman. Her hair was almost the same color as Taylor's, and it appeared that she seemed to have the same body shape as her but the chick on the floor had these bright blue eyes that Taylor could only dream of having. Taylor couldn't decided if she should be flattered or disgusted at the fact that Hap had sought out a chick that looked like her or if that even played a factor in his choice. The woman was pretty, that much was obvious and Taylor was never one to judge people on how they decided to live their life. After all she had made more than her fair share of mistakes.

She looked up from the girl and at Hap who had a mixture of emotions displayed on his face. Taylor winked at the girl, Carly was her name if she was recalling correctly.

"Healed nice" Taylor said jesturing towards the bullet wound Taylor had patched up on Happy, two weeks ago or was it a month ago? She couldn't remember but it had healed nicely.

Hap just nodded as he placed his hand on Carly's head and shoved his cock further down her throat while still keeping eye contact with Taylor. Taylor didn't show any sign of disgust or really any emotion at all, one thing crossed her mind though there would be no way in hell she would allow Hap or anyone else for that matter to shove their cock that far down her throat.

"Well, have fun." Taylor replied before knocking on the door frame and turning around to leave.

XxxX

To say that Happy was shocked at seeing the door open and revel Taylor would be an understatement. He was even more shocked at the fact that she observed the situation and had spoken more words to him than she had in the past month since she patched him up.

As she turned to leave Hap caught sight of a tattoo peeking out of her shirt, he couldn't figure out what it was but it looked like a bunch of vines. He could see some words that seemed to be running along the side, almost like they were trying to crawl into the vines or maybe crawling out of them. More than anything he wanted to see what she thought important enough to ink onto her skin.

"Taylor" He rasped out before she closed the door completely.

"Yeah?" she asked peaking her head back in.

"Didn't know you had any ink." He stated.

"Maybe someday, when your not so busy I'll show ya." She said before winking and closing the door solidly behind her.

Hap kept his eyes on the door, waiting for the bitch to make him come all the while wishing it was Taylor on her knees with his cock down her throat. It was that visual that made him come in the chicks mouth before slipping his cock back into his jeans and leaving the bathroom and the sweet butt behind without a second thought.

XxxX

Taylor kept her cool as she walked away from the bathroom, she hollered out a good bye to Bobby and Tig her were still at the bar and headed for her car. She opened the door, started the engine and lit a cigarette before pulling out of the lot.

Her thoughts went to her tattoo. No one had asked her about it in a long time, in fact no one had seen it in a long time. While to her the tattoo was a beautiful piece of artwork, done by a woman who had been through a situation similar to her own and felt that the tattoo almost looked like it was alive on her skin. Other people were confused by the tattoo, what it stood for, what the words meant and Taylor tired of explaining it to people who may never understand. So she left it covered most of the time. She had been careful, to not display it around the Sons or Tara or anyone, not that it mattered much not that she had already told her story. It was just something that had become a habit to her and now Happy had saw it and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold him off from wanting to see it for a lot longer. She had managed to avoid him for the most part, since she patched him up. She avoided most of the Sons, she saw Opie only when she went to pick up Ellie and sometimes Kenny. She saw Jax in passing sometimes at the hospital and as for the rest, well she caught sight of them around town but she done a good job at avoiding them.

She knew that her effort hadn't gone unnoticed but she had down her deed, she was always on call for them if they needed her services of patching someone up. She was already in over her head with the Sons and while she knew that here was no backing out, that didn't mean she wanted to make their relationship as close as it could be. Her guards were too high and she wasn't really ready to let them down or have them torn down by the Sons of Anarchy.

XxxX

Ali glanced down at her phone, the light was blinking alerting her to the fact that she had a new text or as it turned out two new texts. One from Taylor telling her she talked to Juice, the second was from an unknown number. Ali opened it and nothing could stop the smile that played across her face once she realized it was from Juice.

"_Come over for dinner?"_ Ali replied

"_What time?"_

"_7" _

"_see ya than beautiful"_

Ali was sure that she would be smiling for the rest of the day. Only now she had to actually cook….

"fuck" she cursed before picking up her phone and dialing Taylor. She really hoped that Tay was in a giving mood because otherwise Ali was fucked.

XxxX

Cora answered her phone and had to hold it away from her ear after she said hello. As Taylor launched into a huge rant about how Ali had invited Juice over for dinner but forgot that she didn't know how to cook and begged her to cook. As if Ali had cashed in on her favor limit already for the past month now.

Cora couldn't help it she just started to laugh, "Well did you tell her no?"

"What the hell do you think?" taylor replied not finding this anywhere near as funny as Cora

"of course you told her you would because you were already planning on cooking anyways since its your day off. Sometimes your too damn nice Tay"

"Your only saying that because its not you asking for a favor." Taylor replied bitterly.

'Yeah, your right. Look I can leave now and meet you at the salon in a hour. Than we can go home and I will help you cook or well watch and refill your wine glass since I cant cook for shit either." Cora said with another laugh before hanging up.

She knew she shouldn't laugh but it was just too damn funny, only it wouldn't be funny if Juice invited Tig along. And she had a feeling that even if he wasn't invited Tig would be showing up.

_Its not going to be so funny when I call and invite Tig. Bwahhahaha _

_Fuck you! That's not funny at all. See you in a hour and you better not invite him!_ Cora replied to Taylor's text.

"God damn it!" Cora cursed as she shut her computer down. She was so fucked….

XxxX

Juice strolled out of his room at quarter past six and took a seat at the bar. He was dressed a little nicer than usual. Tig was sitting at the bar as well as Happy.

"Hot date retard?" Tig replied with a sneer.

"Yup, Ali invited me over for dinner." He replied ignoring the retard comment just so he could see the look on Tig's face.

"I'm coming" Tig said

"Me too" Hap replied.

Juice shot them both looks. "No fucking way. I am not trying to get shot. Those girls are fucking nuts."

"either we all go together or we just follow you, either way your fucked bro. Might as well text blondie and tell her to set two extra places at the table.

Juice groaned… He was so fucked. But he sent the message anyways.

XxxX

Taylor and Cora were in the kitchen. Both dressed in jeans and tee shirts. Taylor was stirring the green beans on the stove, while Cora was telling her funny stories and making sure she kept mixing Taylor drinks.

Ali had just gotten Juices text about setting two extra seats. Ali had taken it upon herself to set the table and hide as many of the guns as she could find. She didn't think this was going to turn out to well but it was too late to back out now. Taylor of course had made enough food to feed an army. Ali just hoped that she survived the night.

The door bell rang, Cora stuck her head out of the kitchen door way.

"Go get it Ali, your dates here."

Ali hurried towards the door, she just opened it when she heard Cora yell "Ali why the fuck are there six places set at the damn table?"

Tig pushed past her and shouted it "Because I came for dinner babe. Did ya miss me?"

Ali could her Taylor laugh before she heard Cora yell "I thought I told you not to invite his ass!"

Taylor laughed harder and Ali ushered Juice and Happy into the house before showing them the living room where Tig was already sitting on the couch his feet propped up on the table as he was trying to figure out how to turn the country music Taylor had blaring off and turn the TV on.

"Blondie get me a beer, retard how the fuck do I turn this shit off?"

Ali shook her head and walked into the kitchen trying to ignore the death glares Cora was giving her. Taylor was still laughing. All three women in the kitchen paused as they heard the music shut off and a game replace the smooth voices of the country music that Taylor had playing.

Taylor pushed Ali out of the way of the fridge before telling Cora to make sure the green beans didn't burn and took out two beers and stormed out of the kitchen.

Ali grabbed another one and followed behind her while Cora peeked out from the kitchen door.

Ali looked nervously between the Sons and Taylor as she stormed over to Tig. She shoved his feet off the table before snatching the remote from his hand and shooting a death glare at the other two men in her living room, who both took their feet off her coffee table.

"Ok, for starters this is a fucking table not your god damn foot rest. Secondly, I didn't invite you into my home so don't come in here turning off MY music, putting your feet on MY table and acting like you run some shit around here. You don't like it you can get the hell out, otherwise you can sit there drink this beer and wait the five fucking minutes for dinner."

Tig looked like he wanted to say something but stopped as he looked around the house. He placed his hand on his gun before shrugging his shoulders and holding out his hand for the beer. Taylor shoved it into his hand before handing the other one to Happy and walking back around the couch. Ali handed the beer she was holding to Juice.

Taylor leaned down close to Tig, and whispered in his ear very quietly "You mind your damn manners in my house and don't you ever dare try to threaten me in my own home again."

Taylor stormed off leaving Ali to attempt to make up for the awkwardness that had already taken place. It didn't last for long though because Happy started to laugh.

That was the funniest shit ever. Juice told you before we even left that these girls are crazy and you had to go pushing the buttons of the craziest one."

Tig shot Hap a glare before they all heard Taylor yell out of the kitchen "I heard that Hap"


	7. Tattoos and souls

**An: So this chapter is short but it took a lot out of me to write. And I'm super sorry but its all about Happy and Taylor… Hope you enjoy and don't steal my tattoo idea. :p**

Taylor sat at the table and nervously avoided Happy's stare. She wasn't really sure that she was ready to divulge in the meaning behind her tattoo or the quotes that intertwined with the thorn bushes. She had seen some of his ink and while she knew he would appreciate the art work for what it is. She wasn't sure if he could comprehend the meaning behind the tattoo as a whole. She always got questioned on why the rose was bleeding, why it was blood red in the center with the edges a dark black which made the rose look like it was dying. For her, the tattoo stood for everything she had overcome in her life, including the life and death of her unborn child. The year, 2003 was placed near the center in the thorns, the year of her largest loss but it was hardly a focus. Most people didn't see it unless they stared at it for long enough. She knew that Happy would more likely than not observe it, pick out every detail and maybe if she was lucky she wouldn't have to do a lot of explaining. Maybe he would just get it, but than again Ali and Cora knew every single detail of her life and it had taken Taylor explaining it for them to get the full effect. She was tired of always having to explain it to people, which is why she had it covered up. It was a reminder for her and her alone. The words stuck with her long after the ink had dried, long after she had found them while searching on the internet for two quotes that just simply fit. It had been a long process, had taken a long time to figure out the words, the style and to find the right artist but she had never been more happy in her life than when she came across the woman working in the small shop not far from UCLA.

While Taylor had waited anxiously for the week it took for the women to draw it up, she knew that it would be worth it and the tears that flowed freely from both of the woman's eyes when it was finished was proof that it was something that would never be recreated. It was a tattoo that was permantly placed on her body, a tattoo no other soul would ever be allowed to claim. It didn't matter that there was a large picture of it placed on the wall in the shop, it didn't matter that people offered millions to have a replica created. No, that tattoo was her's and her's alone. For to her, it was worth it, more than worth it to carry the constant reminder and burden. Taylor needed, no craved the constant reminder, to remind her exactly why she did the things she had done, had accomplished the things she had and to never forget the things she lost. No words needed to be spoken once the gaze was placed upon the ink hiding a truth some women knew too much about, while others couldn't even fathom the actuality of their reality.

Taylor wasn't sure how long she had been lost in thought, at least not until Happy spoke. He was the only one left at the table. She looked at him, his eyes were questioning but his mouth remained silent. Taylor looked down at her plate which only had small bites eaten from it.

"Let me grab another drink and I will show you the tat, study it for awhile before you ask any questions okay?" She said while getting up and heading to the kitchen not bothering to wait for a reply from the dangerous bike.

She scrapped the food from her plate into the trash with a look of disgust on her face. There had been a time, years ago that she would of never wasted the food. She was grateful now that she had the option. Of course she knew about the starving people in the country and the world. She had been one of those people but now, she didn't have to worry so much. Taylor poured a rum and coke, heavy on the rum before deciding to just grab the whole bottle along with the soda and headed back out of the kitchen.

"Come on" She motioned to Happy as she lead him back to her room.

Cora, Ali, Juice and Tig were no where to be found not that it would be hard to guess where they were. While everyone in her house was busy satisfying their needs for physical contact. Taylor would be bearing her soul to the last person on earth she ever thought she would, but in the end she knew he was the only person who really deserved to see it.

XxxX

Happy followed Taylor quietly. She had been quiet and thoughtful at dinner, not making any comment when the other four left the table. Happy was afraid to startle her and figured if he wanted long enough eventually she would snap out of it. And while he followed her to what he could only assume would be her bed room the last thing on his mind was sex. Ink was usually the look inside the soul of a person, well depending on the person and just from the glimpse he caught, from the way she seemed to dread sharing it with him or anyone else for that matter allowed him to assume that he was about to get a huge glimpse into the her mysterious soul.

Happy had been bouncing ideas off of Bobby on why he thought she really was against being with a Son. The only real reason, aside from the fact that everyone wanted her was that it was too close to the situation upon which had caused her to lose the only thing that had really mattered to her. The unborn child that had been beaten from her, in what they could all only assume was a brutal and life changing incident. While Hap himself had never pictured himself as a father, he didn't think he had it in him to harm a woman pregnant with his child. Even being the cold blooded killer he was that act of brutality was even below him.

Taylor held the door open so he could walk in. She shut it, the only sound being the soft click of the door catching. He watched as she headed to a stereo placed on a large entertainment center. When she clicked it on, Hap wasn't at all surprised by the country music he heard come softly through the speakers. Happy kept his eyes on her, following her every move as she headed to the bed setting her drink and all of the supplies down. He watched her down her drink before mixing another one, he couldn't stop watching her. It was almost like he could see the pain it was causing her to do this, to show and share with him a part of her she had hidden well, at least until this afternoon.

Hap watched as she slowly pulled her tee shirt off, leaving her in only her jeans and a bra, he didn't have a chance to even really admire how she looked from the back before she turned to her side. She climbed on the bed and motioned for Hap to join her.

Hap had kept his eyes on her ink. It was a large and painful piece, as ink on the ribcage always is. The things he thought were vines was actually a mix between a thorn bush and vines and in the center was a rose. Not a red rose, but a red and black rose and it was bleeding. And at once, Hap knew that this really was her. It was exactly like her, almost dead on the outside but constantly bleeding on the inside. Only her blood didn't escape, like the blood of the rose that had dripped haphazardly on the thorn bush. No, she kept her blood inside of her, allowing it to fester and to rot until she finally had to emotionally cut herself open and allow it to all drain out. A process Hap figured was seen by no one but Taylor herself, something she wouldn't allow her girls to bare witness too. While it was a ridiculous idea, Happy wanted nothing but to be there, to hold her hand and help her through it the next time she needed to let her heart drain.

Happy realized that he was still standing near the door way when he heard Taylor start to pour another drink. He walked towards the bed, never allowing his eyes to travel any where but her ink because now was not the time to think about getting her naked. Now was about Hap proving that he would be able to understand the tattoo and in turn Taylor herself.

Hap placed his hand on her skin, tracing the thorny vines that weaved around the rose, almost like a safe guard. The tattoo looked so real, you could feel the emotion behind it, meaning that the artist had felt a connection with this ink and canvas. Who ever had done it, had understood her loss.

Hap pulled his hand away from her skin and looked closely at the words that were displayed. Two separate quotes, one on each side clung to the thorns almost like they were stuck somewhere between being on the outside and getting in to the center. It was almost like the words were trapped. The quote on the right side was long and trailed all the way to from the bottom of the tattoo at her hip to the top just right under where he bra was. The words were written in a cursive that was easy to read,

"_Misfortune is never mournful to the soul that accepts it; for such do always see that every cloud is an angel's face."_

Hap allowed his fingers to trace the words, he was pretty sure that Taylors whole life had been full of misfortunes. He figured that she had chosen that quote as a reminder that to accept the bad things in her life, it allowed her to see the good. A reminder to not allow evil to sallow her heart and in turn her soul, and that while she cant see her child had never been able to hold him. She could look up at the clouds and know that he was there and maybe she even believed he was one of the faces she would see.

Happy didn't even have to ask her to roll closer to him so he could see the quote on the other side. Again he used his fingers to follow the words.

"_everything you need is around you; the danger lies within you."_

Happy paid close attention to the fact that the blood drops were heavier and more were placed on this side. He trailed his finger from one of the blood drops down to the another until finally it seemed to land on a thorn. He trailed his finger back up again. He looked closely at the stem of the rose, it would have been hard to tell that it was the stem except from the fact that it had more thorns than the vines did. A date was written on it as well. June 11th, 2003.

Happy wasn't sure he should ask, but he couldn't stop the words that spilled from his mouth as his fingers traced that date, a date that had a meaning to both of them.

"Was it the day he was supposed to be born…" Hap couldn't finish his statement.

"It was the day he died."

Hap's hand stilled. On a day, happy was sure he was getting drunk and banging as many hoes as he could to celebrate his birth, being held by random bitches, hugs and pats from his brothers. Taylor was lying somewhere, dealing with the loss of the only life that really mattered to her. The life of the son she would never get to hold, or to hug but one that she would love for the rest of her life regardless.


	8. Chapter 8

Ali was too damn nervous to sit still when they all were called to the table by Taylor. Taylor was drinking more than Ali had seen her drink in a long time and seemed to be lost in thought while Cora sat shooting glares between Ali and Taylor and trying her damnedest to ignore Tig who kept stealing the food off her plate. Happy was staring at Taylor while he ate and Taylor seemed to be oblivious to everything going around her except for when her drink was empty. Ali felt someone grip her thigh, breaking her from her own thoughts and worries. She looked down, Juices hand was placed on her thigh and when she looked at him, he gave her an easy smile. She watched him lean towards her, he whispered in her ear

"Don't worry so much, I think it will all turn out right. Or we can just leave them all here to figure out their own shit."

Ali let out a small laugh, before hearing it echoed by Cora. A quick glance over showed that Tig had wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her close. He was whispering in her ear probably dirty nothings that Ali was pretty sure she didn't want to hear, ever.

Taylor was still picking at her plate, pretending to eat while Hap stared. Ali was slightly worried when Taylor didn't say a word as Cora stood up from the table taking Tig's hand and leading him towards her bedroom. Juice squeezed her thigh again, before pulling her close for a kiss. The minute his lips touched hers, she knew that there was no way that Juice was leaving her tonight without a trip to her bedroom but as she took Juices hand, she felt bad for leaving Taylor alone with Happy.

Happy glanced up at her than, "Go. I aint gonna rape her or nothing."

Ali knew right then and there that something major was about to take place in their small perfect home. Not just the sex that would be pouring from the far side of the house. She was pretty sure that something would be happening somewhere else in the house as well, something was going to happen between Happy and Taylor and Ali was pretty sure it had nothing to do with sex.

XxxX

Cora didn't pay much attention to the workings at the dinner table and she knew that she was going to be in deep trouble the minute Tig wrapped his arm around her chair, leaned in and started whispering in her ear all the things he wanted to do to her. She felt the heat of his lips spread from her ear all the way down to her core and she didn't even think twice as she lead him towards her bedroom. After all, they were all big girls no need to clear a booty call and with the way Taylor had been drinking, there was no way she would even really notice the sounds and her room was on the other side of the house so there was no need to worry about her. Ali would probably be dragging Juice to her room as well. It did hit a soft part in her heart though, that while Ali and Cora would be feeling the warmth of another body, Taylor would be choosing to go to bed cold. For reasons Cora thought had more to do with them, than she would admit.

But as Tig grabbed a hold of her roughly, all thoughts evacuated her head. She saw and felt nothing but Tig and well…. It was the best she had felt since the last time she fell into bed with him. If there ever was and equal for Cora, she was pretty sure that it was Tig. No words ever needed be spoken for them, it was almost like they knew each others bodies and what to do to make them squirm by heart. Cora felt as though it was embedded in her soul. But that should be impossible shouldn't it? There was no way that after only one night of fucking he should know all the places that caused a reaction out of her but some how he did. Maybe it was the fact that he had slept with most of the women he knew, had stuck his dick in more places Cora wanted to think about but she wasn't exactly a saint either.

Cora shook her head free from the thoughts, she would do as Taylor always said.

"_leave the past where it belongs and allow to be what will be…"_

XxxX

Ali slide her hands underneath the cut, slowly pulling it down his arms before laying it across her dresser, the one that wasn't covered in random picture frames and beauty products. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to steal a kiss, which he returned sweetly. Ali loved how he was gentle enough with her to make her feel safe but rough enough so that she knew he didn't treat her like glass. Sure she was thin and smaller than her friends and her blonde hair had always made her the butt of bad jokes but with Juice, she felt perfect. Maybe a little too perfect and Ali had learned long ago that things that seemed to good to be true usually were.

She felt his hand caress her back slowly, before sliding down and taking a good squeeze of her ass. She kissed him harder than, pushing her body as close to his as possible. She clung to him as they kissed her hand caressing his head on either side of his Mohawk enjoying the small moan that escaped his lips.

His hands ran back up from her ass to her lower back sliding underneath her shirt and rubbing her back softly before pulling away from the kiss, before she even had time to pout or complain from the lack of contact Juice had her shirt over her head. His mouth quickly devoring the skin he had just exposed, causing Ali to moan loudly.

She took small steps backwards slowly and when the back of her knees hit the bed she tugged his shirt pulling him up for another kiss before removing his shirt. The pair wasted no time or kisses as the quickly undressed each other. Juice pushed her gently back onto the bed. Ali watched him admire her body as he torn a condom out of his wallet and slide in on his cock.

She was wet, ready and wanting and when Juice climbed on top of her and slide inside, she moaned loudly and clung to him. Clawing at his back, his butt and any other part of his she could reach. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his back. Her orgasm was approaching quickly making her feel the excitement and tingle go down to her toes. She didn't need to fake it, with Juice she didn't need to fake anything and as she clung to him when her orgasm took over she wanted nothing more to be able to crawl in his skin and stay there. Because for the first time in a long time, maybe in her whole life time a man made Ali feel safe and she never ever wanted to lose that feeling….

XxxX

Cora wasn't sure how they got naked and she wasn't sure how the hell he found her hand cuffs but they had and he did. She didn't really mind but she wasn't too appericative of the fact that he had been in her things or had she told him where they were. She couldn't remember, she hardly remembered anything when she was with Tig except for the way his cock filled her, the pressure she felt growing in her lower stomach every time he slammed into her and the warmth and sweat that poured off of them both the way it amazing sex should be. Tig was a force and he took up every single space in her mind when they were together. She wouldn't say she it was a bad thing but she was pretty sure it wasnt a smart thing either.

Tig had her on her knees her hands cuffed around her headboard and her hair was wrapped in his hand holding her head back at an akward angle but none of that matter as she felt her orgasm approach. If she was honest with herself, which she wasn't, she would admit to the fact that Tig was important to her. She would admit that she secretly enjoyed the way he minuplated her body and her mind they way she had done to so many before.

As she came, she didn't care if she thought she might be falling for Tig. She didn't care that even though she promised to avoid him at all costs, it had taken a whole hell of a lot of will power to not go to him. And she sure as hell wasn't going to admit that the whole thing was a mistake. She just hoped that in the light of day, she would be able to ignore the bruises she was sure she would find on her hips and go back to acting like Tig didn't exist.

When he grunted with his own release and Cora had caught her breath she heard the soft moans coming from Ali's room and she was pretty sure that she heard country music quietly playing from somewhere in the house. And she wondered if maybe a drunk Taylor had slept with Happy… but as soon as the thought crossed her mind Cora knew that it wasn't true. But she knew that something was going to aspire from the pair. She just hoped that Taylor would survive it….

XxxX

Taylor had fallen asleep and when she woke up, in yesterdays jeans and a bra everything came flooding back. She remembered the soft touches of Hap's hands as they trailed along her tattoo… She didn't remember falling asleep or hearing him leave but she knew he was gone. A quick glance at her alarm clock told her that the girls were gone too which meant she was alone…. With her thoughts something she didn't think would be a good thing. She grabbed the bottle of water sitting on her bedside table and the two pain killers that were left there. She wasn't sure how they got there, Ali maybe? Or Cora? They seemed like the more likely options considering Hap wouldn't have any idea where to even get the pills.

Happy… there was something there. That she couldn't deny but she would deny because she wasn't sure she wanted it to be anything. It wasn't that she was incapable of loving someone she loved a lot of people. And it wasn't because he was a man or a killer or a member of a gang. Even though the last two were enough reason not to. It was that to love someone meant to leave yourself open, to be so incredabily bare in front of a person that you held nothing left for yourself. That was the thing, she was so heavily guarded, her electric fence, mine field and moat made it almost impossible for anyone to reach without Taylor disarming it all. And honestly she wasn't sure she even knew how, with the girls it was easy. With Ellie it was easy, but with a man…. That she wasn't sure she could do or would do or should do. Getting sucked into the sons of anarchy was too strong of a reminder of her past, of the reason for her tattoo and of the wards around her heart.

Anthony had apologized a million times, after hitting her screaming at her and making her feel about as big as an ant. And she forgave him… sort of. But when he tried to deny her right to go to college to make a better life for her and the baby, he went too far. He had begged her at the hospital not to leave him, said he was sorry a billion times, promised they would make another baby, that he would never hit her again and that they would have a fairytale ever after but the loss of her child was proof that all he spoke was lies. So the minute she was discharged from the hospital, she packed her shit heading to UCLA and never looked backed.

She didn't show up at Anthonys funeral when he died 3 years later, she wasn't sure how she felt about the fact that he was dead. That he had been shot in a drive by but the one thing she was sure she didn't feel was shock. He died living the life he wanted to live. And she had become successful. She had a good job, great friends and a nice life. A part of her had been glad because he deserved to die, something she had never wished on anyone but him. She felt that was partly because a part of her died the day he killed her baby. A part of her was somewhere, where ever it is our souls come from and go to, was wrapped lovingly around a small baby that she tried so hard to keep safe.

Taylor felt guilty from the death of her child. She knew how Anthony was, she knew he wouldn't just let her run off to college with the baby leaving him behind. She should of left him long before college, she should of never got with him in the first place but for some reason she did. She knew in her heart she felt like he was the best she could do, the best she would ever do. Now though, she knew better. She decided on the day of her miscarriage that she would never allow another man to lay a hand on her, she would never fall so helplessly in love with someone to constantly ignore their faults and she promised herself that she would never ever allow a man to make her feel weak again.

Her largest promise that day though, had been that she would never forget her unborn child and she would die to protect any child she had after that. She had endured a griusome act of human nature, learned a life lesson in the most painful way but she promised herself that she would learn from it, better herself and never allow herself to have a repeat. But where did that leave her with any member of the sons of anarchy?

She had been truthful with Gemma but having a fight break out because of her wasn't her biggest worry. Her reason had nothing to do with her friends, even if they thought it did and it wasn't because she didn't find any of them attractive. No she stayed away from forming an actual relationship with a Son because she couldn't decide if falling for one of them would be breaking the promises she made to herself in that hospital bed almost 9 years ago….

XxxX

**AN: another short chapter I know but I am working on the next chapter…. Which will be action packed and crazy. Cant wait to get it out, words are running crazy through my head. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN; So I moved out of the state I was living in to halfway across the country, this is short yes but its an update. Next chapter is all planned out and is gonna be kind of a parallel between Hap and Taylor. Im a little thrown off with this story because its starting to become completely about Hap and taylor which isn't the way I wanted it but im going to just go with the flow and see what the hell happens. Anyways, good reading : )**

-Three Weeks Later-

Taylor had kept her eyes on the clock, she was off work in two hours. Her request for three days of personal leave had been accepted. She wouldn't of shown up if they hadn't but she always put in her request early enough to get the time off and when she was asked why she needed the day offs off she explained and was always granted the days she asked for.

She glanced down at her phone… She wondered if the girls remembered. She didn't expect them to. In fact the past few weeks they had hardly spoken at all. She figured that it was partly her fault. She had became extremely withdrawn from everything and everyone except work since she had shared part of herself with Happy. She tried hard to act normal and with the girls so wrapped up in the guys she didn't have to try too hard. She avoided Happy like the plague since that night but she could still feel his eyes on her as he saw into her soul. It gave her the creeps. She was happy to be on her way as far as away from that town as she could be.

It wasn't a good excuse, in fact she was about to fall into a hole that didn't even exist on the face of the earth everyone seemed to live on. She would be just gone for the three days… At this point not even her girls would find her….

XXX

Cora got home late and in a rush. She had to get ready for the party tonight. It was Happy's birthday and all the girls were invited. Taylor had turned down her invite early in the week, saying she had to work. Not at all surprising because it was obvious to almost everyone that Taylor was avoiding Happy.

She didn't know what happened between the pair but her and Ali had discussed it and came to the conclusion that it involved something that spooked the hell out of Taylor. She wouldn't say what and she denied the fact that she was avoiding him but her girls saw it. The thing was that Taylor was just that way, but eventually she would face the shit head on and god forbid anyone who got in her way.

Cora wasn't sure that her relationship with Tig was healthy for her at all. The way she became so wrapped up in his presence that she failed to notice the important things around her. Ali had become the same way. Both of them so happy that they failed to notice anything that might burst that little bubble of happiness they claimed.

Cora figured her time with Tig was borrowed which was ok with her. She didn't take him for the forever type. She doubted she would get a ring, the perfect wedding, a house with a fence and kids and the dog. Tig hated dogs of all kinds, wasn't huge on kids and preferred his bedroom in the clubhouse to actually having to take care of a home. But none of that really bothered Cora because all that mattered at the moment was that she was happy.

XXX

Ali walked in the door of her house quietly. She saw Cora's car parked out front but Taylor's was no where to be seen which wasn't unusual lately. In fact it could be in the garage which was where she usually parked it because the girls were gone when she left for work and gone when she came home.

Ali was surprised that Taylor hadn't made a complaint about the lack of time they spent together. Sunday Funday had been long forgotten do to nasty hangovers left over from Saturday night club parties and do to Gemma's family dinner on Sunday, neither of which Taylor ever showed up to.

It wasn't like living with a ghost, not completely because the house was always clean. The trail of clothes left behind from the girls being a rush was never still there when they finally came crashing through the door. The food was always replaced and the coffee maker was always going when Ali woke up in the morning. But she had seen less and less of Taylor later and more and more or Juice.

When Ali had finally caught Taylor and asked if everything was ok and tried to apologize for never being around. Taylor simply waved her off and said that she was happy so long as both of the girls were.

Ali had beamed at that. She never thought to even look deeper into the issue because Taylor never lied to her. Not once in their lifelong friendship. She smiled as Taylor kissed her cheek and headed off to bed…. It was hard for Ali to believe that, that day had been two weeks ago.

"Ali, hurry up and get ready we are already running behind!" Cora yelled out from her halfway open door.

Ali glanced down the hallway that lead to Taylors room, she thought about knocking before remembering the whole reason Taylor turned down going out tonight was because she had to work. And Ali knew how bad Taylor would freak out is she got woke up.

Ali walked into her room to only find a brand new outfit laid out on her bed with a small note on top of the shoe box.

"_I figured that you would forget to go shopping so I picked you up something. Have fun. –Tay"_

Ali almost broke down in tears as she stared at the outfit that was simple yet sexy and total and complete Ali fashion. She wiped her eyes and set the card on her side table before heading for the shower.

Thirty minutes later Ali walked out of her room, Cora whistled at her. "When did you find time to go shopping?"

"I didn't, Tay got it for me."

Cora pouted "She didn't get me anything"

Ali laughed "Yeah because you spend all your damn time at the mall."

Both girls broke out into laughter before heading for Cora's car.

XXX

Happy sat at a table with Juice and Tig. While he tried to act like he was enjoying the night, the festivities that were being held in his honor his mind was somewhere else, with someone else. Someone who had been avoiding him for the past three weeks. He had caught glimpses of her, plenty of them and she always glanced in his direction without actually looking him head on. Which shocked Happy because she was the in your face, crazy, "I don't give a fuck" type of bitch. The type of bitch that Happy had always been looking for without ever knowing he was looking. He knew that she wouldn't be there tonight, in fact he didn't figure that any of the girls would. So when Ali and Cora walked in and made a bee line for the table he was seated at, he stared shocked for a second before he felt his eyes turn cold, stopping both women in their tracks. Juice and Tig both turned to see what he was looking at. Juice waved Ali over which broke her stupor, allowing her to finish the short walk.

Happy glared at both women as they took a seat. Tig and Juice kept shooting him weird looks.

"Why are you here?" Happy asked, his voice coming out as cool as ice.

Cora and Ali exchanged looks, while Juice answered. "I invited them dude, is that a problem?"

"Yeah, it is" Happy replied while grabbing the arm of a sweetbutt walking by.

The sweetbutt wrapped her hand around his arm as she smiled sudecutively at him. Ali and Cora stared at him in shock. Juice looked like he was going to say something but Happy interrupted him. He looked straight at the sweetbutt "What day is it?"

She laughed "Its your Birthday and I will give you whatever you want." She replied

"I know its my birthday bitch but whats the actually date"

"June 11th….."

Happy shoved the girl off him as he watched the shock cross both of the women at the tables faces. Ali looked down at herself before she busted out in tears.

"I forgot, I forgot how the hell did I forget….."

Cora was on her phone, calling and texting. Juice was trying to get Ali to stop crying while Tig looked back and forth between the girls and Happy.

"She's not answering. Why isn't she answering." Cora said before slamming her phone down on the table.

Ali wiped her tears before looking dead across at Happy.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" Happy asked again.

"How did you know?" Ali asked not an ounce of shock displayed on her face.

"Ali, why isn't she answering?" Cora asked in a paniced voice.

Ali never broke eye contact with Happy as she replied. "she never does, she disappears for three days. She will show up on the forth with a few bruises maybe a hickey or two and act like nothing happened. Like she hasn't been missing for days."

"well lets go find her Ali." Cora replied standing up.

"Shes not around here Cora, in fact shes probably as far away from this town as she possibly can be." Ali replied before standing up and walking away.

Cora followed her leaving a confused Juice behind.

"That why she's been avoiding you?" Tig asked

"What the hell is going on?" Juice asked

Happy looked around the bar "Today isn't only my birthday retard. And those girls are shitty friends" He replied before getting up from the table grabbing the Taylor look alike and dragging her to his dorm.

"what the fuck?" Juice said.

Tig for once took pity on the retard. "it should be obvious, you heard the story like everyone else. Today is either the day Taylor was supposed to have her baby-"

"it was the day he died" Ali finished for Tig before reaching between the two men and grabbing her purse.

Juice called after her but she didn't stop, he went to stand up but Tig stopped him.

"Nows not the time bro…."


	10. Chapter 10

In as small of a town as Charming was, it had nothing on the quiet little town that was currently Taylor's destination. She would arrive a hour before the bar closed. This was a routine to her and to the people of the town. No one knew who she really was, they had a name, a general idea of the kind of person she was but that was all that they knew. Well everyone in the town except the person she was headed to see, the same as every other year. He would be expecting her because somehow in the past 5 years, it had became a routine.

XXX

Glancing at the clock, one hour to close he knew that she would walk through the door at any moment. She would as beautiful and sorrowful as she had been the first time she had stepped through the door of his bar. She was the only person in the world who understood the side of him that this time of year brought out in him and he knew that she felt the same way. After all she never quit coming back and he didn't mind. It was a comfort having someone to share the sorrow that came with it, who understood exactly what he needed and he provided the same for her. It was the 11th, the worst day for her and tomorrow would be his.

Over the years he often wondered if they shared a destiny or if the parallels that they lives seemed to follow was complete coincidence. He had spent time wondering if maybe they really were meant to be together but he had learned long ago that they held each other in too high of a regard, the need they had for each other was too great to chance it on a relationship. After all, if it failed who would spend this dreadful time with him or her.

It didn't matter what went on in his life, it didn't matter if he had a girlfriend, a handful of fuck buddies or even an offer to find peace in a beautiful random location for a vacation. He waited for her every year and every year she showed up. While it was a time that had once been filled with sorrow, it had also become a time filled with joy. He was sad but he knew that just being with her would allow him to find peace and even a little bit of happiness….

He looked up from the glasses he was cleaning when he heard the bell jingle above the door. He watched as she walked slowly towards him, his hand automatically filling two glasses with straight shots of Jameson. He shoved a glass across to her when she reached the bar, they clinked glasses before slamming the shots. She leaned over the counter and he met her halfway, she kissed him. As always the first was slow and sweet and he savored the feel of her, the taste of Jameson on her breath and the fact that for three days life would be as close to amazing as he had yet to find since that horrible day six years ago.

She pulled back slowly and whispered "Its good to see you Jay"

He looked her in the eyes and replied "ive missed you Tay"

XXX

Ali and Cora had arrived home to the empty quietness of knowing that they had fucked up hard core. Ali had glanced at her phone one last time before turning it off and tossing it on the kitchen counter. She grabbed a pack of smokes from Taylor's stash in the freezer, opened the cabinet that held the liquor and grabbed a bottle of vodka before heading out to the porch.

Cora had been following Ali watching the ritual that seemed miss placed being played out by Ali instead of Tay. Cora had a million questions and was kind of pissed off that it seemed that Ali and Tay had been keeping secrets from her. She didn't know that Tay had always taken off at night when she told the girls she was sleeping, Cora had never even noticed that Tay was gone since they only requested the one day off of work. Tay had always been a private person but Cora was pissed as hell that Ali had kept this from her. They had no idea where the hell Tay was or what she was doing, probably on a drunk binder in some random town where only God knows what would happen.

Cora looked over at Ali as she lighted a smoke and took a long drag from her smoke. Ali gestured to the chair before taking another long drink from the bottle and passing it to Cora.

"I know your pissed and want an explanation and will give you the best one I can because despite what you think even I don't have all the details."

Cora took a long swig from the bottle and while she lit up her own smoke and waited for Ali to start she got a heavy feeling in her stomach almost as if instinct knew that what ever was coming was going to be more crazy than she ever expected.

"So it all started a few years ago…."

XXX

Happy didn't even look behind him to see if Ali and Cora had left, he just grabbed the Taylor look alike and drug her off to his room. Happy was quite sure that the sweet butt had nothing on the actual Taylor. He knew first hand that she didn't have the body or the attitude that Taylor possessed but if he closed his eyes he could imagine the way it would all play out.

He allowed himself to get lost in his head after he told the woman to strip for him, his head was stuck on the dead look in Ali's eyes as she told Cora that Taylor would be off the grid for three days before showing up on the forth with hickeys and bruises. That meant one thing for sure, Taylor was out there somewhere getting laid, which for some irrational reason pissed Happy off. So he made a plan as he glanced at the girl who was almost completely naked. He would spend the next three days in booze and pussy. No one would second guess his reason for doing it. They would all just assume it was his birthday binge, after all they all did it. Nope, Happy was sure no one would guess that the real reason he was doing it was because he didn't want to think about anyone laying their hands on the only woman in the he really wanted.

Happy grabbed the Taylor look alike and did something he had never done with a crow eater before and kissed her soft and slow. It was a sweet kiss, one Happy had only shared with a handful of woman and that had been a long time ago. He allowed himself to believe that it was Taylor until he remembered that she was probably doing the same exact thing with someone who wasn't him. He pulled away from the kiss and threw the girl on the bed. He learned over her naked frame still fully clothed and whispered in her ear.

"Don't get used to that because it will probably never happen again."

He watched the girl nod her head while trying to hide her fear, that small look of fear allowed Happy to realize that this bitch wasn't the one who he wanted who he doubted looked at anyone with fear. Happy unzipped his pants, brought out his cock and flipped the girl over. He took a condom out of his wallet before he rammed into the girl. His hand was fully fisted in her hair, his pounding and the rub of his zipper was probably not making this good for the girl but he didn't give a fuck because this wasn't the girl he gave a fuck about.

XXX

Taylor and Jay had almost finished the whole bottle of Jameson, not that it mattered because Jay always ordered extra of their favorites. Taylor knew that there would be a few bottles in his apartment above the bar along with a few extras down in the bar. Taylor started stacking bar stools while Jay cashed out the last customer and locked the door behind them as they left.

She didn't even have a chance to turn around as Jay grabbed her from behind and laid her top half on the bar. She gasped as he pulled down the scrub pants she had on. This was probably her favorite part. The quick, fast fuck that always took place down here once Jay closed the bar. She moaned as she felt Jay slide into her. It wouldn't take much to make her come, Jay had long ago mastered the art of making her come. After all you didn't spend three days around someone in a fight, fuck and get drunk mode and not learn a thing or two.

Jay pulled her top half flush with his, his breath rough in her ear and she was sure that hers matched. One of his arms supported her lower half the other arm across her chest allowing him to play with her nipples. She was getting close and she knew that Jay was well aware of that fact, as he bit down on where her shoulder and neck connected she felt her orgasm rip through her. She was sure she probably screamed but she didn't care. She would spend the whole weekend not caring about anything but this small town and Jay because this was the escape she needed and would always need.

She had ended many relationships this time of a year and she was sure she had destroyed some of Jay's. Last year, she asked him if he was okay with this all. She had heard a rumor around the bar that Jay had ended a relationship with a sweet girl. No one commented that it was Taylor's fault, in fact it was the opposite the whole town loved her. She had saved a broken man and had brought joy into his life even if she was only around once a year. The thing that mattered to the town was that the bar was open, Jay was a happy person, smiled and passed out drinks and that even though bad shit had happened to him in the past he didn't dwell on it, didn't allow it to control his life.

Every year Taylor came here, she considered staying. And at the end of her three day leave she always left with a soft kiss on Jay's lips much like the first one they always shared and told him she would see him soon, even though they both knew that it would be a year until she would appear again. The year that Jay had asked her if she thought that maybe they belonged together always stayed fresh in her mind. She loved him but she needed him more and she wouldn't risk the three days of peace she claimed when she really needed them on the chance that they could have a successful relationship. Jay had understood that perfectly but Taylor had no doubt that one year, the prepaid she kept close the one with the number she had given Jay would ring and he would tell her that he found someone to spend his life with. She dreaded that day but she knew it would come and she would be happy for him, she wouldn't hold a grudge and the year that, that happened she would stay disappeared from this sleepy little town for good.

Taylor finished stacking the stools and sweeped the floor while Jay counted the money and locked it up. She sat on the freshly wiped down bar and lit a smoke while she watched Jay mop, shirtless. She loved the way his muscles moved and loved the way they felt under her hands. As she grabbed the bottle of jack, she was reminded of Happy. She took a large slam of the bottle hoping the burn would cause her brain to lose its train of thought. Happy had no place in here, this was supposed to be the place that brought her peace. In that exact moment she realized another moment where she had found peace and she wasn't very happy that she had found that with a certain biker that had a way of seeing into her soul.

XXX

"About five years ago, right after she went through that whole bender thing, she just disappeared. I looked everywhere, called everyone three days had passed and she showed back up. Had a few bite marks and hickeys and some hand shaped bruises but she seemed happy, peaceful even. She didn't tell me where she went but she told me that she was fine and god she was just so much like the old carefree Tay that I didn't question it. I thought she met someone new and figured that we would meet him eventually. I spent the next couple of weeks watching her closely, looking for signs that she saw him again. I even checked her phone one time looking for a new name in the contacts and I found nothing. She avoided all the questions about him and eventually I guess I just let it go and forgot. Time passed and eventually this time came up again. We all spent the day together, it was a good day all things considering. I went to check on her that night and she was gone. I spotted the note on top of her pillow and read it. She said she would be gone for a couple days but she was safe and would be back on the third day. Said not to worry and don't try and find her. I followed her the year after that but she lost me. When she got home, she told me that for three days she found peace and that she wanted to keep that. Its been the same way since then. I know she spends it with a guy, the same guy but that's all she will tell me. Shes a grown up, its not our business to go searching for something that has nothing to do with us. She will come home happy and peaceful and everything will be fine and than next year she will do it all again." Ali finished with a shrug of her shoulders.

Cora took a long swig of the bottle before asking her question "What do you think happened between Tay and Hap? How the hell did he know about today?"

Ali took the bottle from Cora and tossed back a shot while she thought about it. She took another swig before she set the bottle down and lit up another smoke, "He saw the tat, that's the only thing I can think of because that information isn't listed."

Cora nodded her head "The night of dinner. Happy must of caught a glimpse of it somehow and with his obsession with tats and Taylor it makes sense now. That's why Taylor was getting so drunk that night. Pretty much showed her soul to Hap…"

Ali stared straight ahead "I wondered how the hell we became so blind but then I remember something Tay said after she lost the baby. She said she knew how Anthony was but love makes you blind. She said she would never love another person like that again."

Cora took a long swig from the bottle. 'I didn't know that I could love someone, guess I was wrong."

Ali gave Cora a small smile before she finished off the bottle. They sat side by side for awhile before Cora asked her final question. "You think she's mad at us?"

Ali shook her head. "No she's happy for us."

Cora took a deep breath before standing up and heading towards the door. She wanted to grab another bottle. She looked over her shoulder at Ali as she opened the door. "I'm not sure which is worse."

XXX

Happy booted out the Taylor look alike and headed for the bar. He grabbed a whole bottle of Jack off the shelf. He sat at the bar and filled the glass first taking shots before slowing down and just sipping his favorite drink. It also made him think of Taylor, he wanted to be mad at her but he knew that he had no right to be. She was a tough bitch doing what she had to do to survive. Where ever she was, she was finding the peace she needed to deal with a loss that had happened a long time ago. Part of happy figured she should be over it but after more thought he realized that it wasn't the type of loss you just got over. It was the kind of loss that followed you around. The kind of loss that haunted everything you did.

Happy felt someone take a seat next to him, a quick side glance told him what he needed to know. He knew that Juice wasn't going to try a pick a fight with him for being disrespectful to his woman but he did wonder what the hell made him sit there until he felt someone fill the seat on his other side. He didn't need to look to know that it was Tig. They all sat there drinking, no one spoke and no one needed to. No one club or otherwise bothered them. It must of hit everyone else just like it hit Hap. They shared something in common. They were all in love, with the three musketeers which in turn meant that they were bound to form a bond stronger even than the one they had currently had. You couldn't love one of the three without having a care and respect for the other two. They were a package deal.

XXX

Gemma had been watching everything that night but seeing the three men sit at the bar she wasn't sure but she had a feeling that the calm that surrounded them had something to do with the three women that walked into town and into the life without having any idea of what they were getting into, except for maybe Taylor. Gemma wouldn't make any comment to anyone, not even clay about the things she was slowly figuring out. Happy was in love with Taylor, which seemed strange to her. She never thought that the killah was in possession of that kind of feeling but watching the three of them at the bar she knew. The three men at the bar were in the love with three girls that came as one, lived as one and would lay down their lives for each other. It was almost like a small club. They were their own person but they completed each other, were each others families much like the Sons were.

Gemma was shaken from her thoughts when her husband, son and Tara all took a seat at her table.

"Any clue what that's about?" Clay asked her.

Gemma lit a smoke and shook her head, "No idea."

Jax and Clay exchanged a look before nodding along with her response.

"You think Taylor will ever come around to Hap?" Jax asked Tara.

Tara shook her head no slowly. Everyone stayed quiet for a moment before they heard laughter break out from the bar. All four turned the heads to the sound.

Tig, Hap, and Juice all sat at the bar laughing their asses off and just like that all of the seriousness that had been there before was gone. And the Friday night party/birthday bash was in full swing.

XXX


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So I figured that instead of going into detail about what the hell Happy and Taylor both did on their time apart with separate people I would just skip it here. I can post it later as a one shot in companionship to this story if you guys would like. For now instead of a completely filler chapter I thought I would move on with it. I'm hoping to wrap this up soon and either expand on my one shot of "Surprise" which I have been getting a lot of requests for or maybe just starting out a new story with a different character. And no it would not be Jax… lol So anyways Happy reading :)**

Three Days Later

For some reason, the bikes parked in her driveway didn't surprise her but at the current moment, nothing would bash her mood. It was almost impossible to bring down the high she was riding on from her three day vacation with Jay. Nothing mattered but the small happiness and the large piece of mind she found to keep her going for the rest of the year. As always she had been sad to go but knew it was the best option and like it always did she wondered if maybe this was the last year it would happen. Something about this time, about leaving that town, his bar and him seemed so final to her. It had hurt but as she had learned to a long time ago, she shoved those thoughts down as far as they would go.

She parked her car on the street and headed up to the door. She planned on enjoying her last day off. The bikes parked in her driveway were proof that the girls were home. She was sure that Ali had filled Cora in on what little she knew that Cora would be pissed and demand answers she would never get, to questions she had no right to ask. Taylor was a private person with somethings more than others and this was one of things that would never be shared. It was no ones business but her own and she was a grown woman.

Walking in the door, she heard the laughter was happy to hear it. She was happy that her girls were happy and had found love and were being loved in return. Both of them deserved that. She was happy they had forgotten so she didn't have to spend the day wishing she was somewhere else but was instead free to go to where she wanted to be. She felt bad though because it was Happy's birthday, she had been avoiding him and well she didn't get him anything. In fact she still would much rather go on avoiding him without really avoiding him. It was just… she had no place in the clubhouse, had no reason to attend the weekend parties of craziness and she really had no want to do so. She was more than glad to be in her little bubble only involving herself when she had to.

Walking around the corner and into the living room, she wasn't surprised by Juice or Tig being there. She was however surprised by the third man that sat on her couch. The man she had just been planning on avoiding still. No him sitting on her couch did not please her but she knew deep down inside that him being there shouldnt really be a shock or a surprise.

XXX

Everyone went quiet when they heard the sound of a bag drop on the table. Ali and Cora exchanged nervous glances before looking over. Taylor was home and Happy was still sitting on the couch something neither woman though would please Tay.

Happy had been coming around a lot that weekend. It seemed as if he was making an effort to get to know them but neither one of them had any doubt about his reasoning behind it. Something had happened after they left his party or maybe something had already happened. Either way Happy had become the odd man out with the two couples.

Ali and Cora had watched him as he looked around their home, seen the look on his face as he examined every single picture placed in the living room. It seemed as if he was trying to figure out what was going on in that moment and with a little prodding from Juice or Tig the girls usually shared the story. It wasn't the first time that someone had fallen for Tay but it was the first time either girl felt comfortable enough to release any information about her at all without her being present.

Both of them looked at Taylor who smiled at them gently before heading into the kitchen. Ali and Cora got up from their seats to head towards the kitchen but were effectively cut off by their men. They watched in some type of shock as Hap got up and headed that way instead. Before either girl could protest Tig spoke up

"He needs to do this. If it turns into a shit storm we break it up. For now, let him clear his chest."

Ali and Cora exchanged worried glances before Ali turned the TV down to listen from anything being thrown, broken or raised voices. But so far all was quiet.

XXX

Taylor busied herself with pouring a drink but she felt him enter the room before she heard him. She didn't even turn around, hoping that maybe ignoring him would give him the hint he needed to just leave her alone. Unforentently it didn't, she felt his hand pull at her collar causing her to whip around and shove him away with a glare.

"Don't put your hands on me Hap." She said in a calm voice before picking up her drink and taking a large swig.

Taylor made a move to go around him but before she knew what was happening she was shoved against the kitchen wall. Hap's hand again pulling down her collar tracing the bite marks and hickeys on her neck, the same ones she had been looking at in the mirror this morning.

"So it is true." He said as he continued to trace the marks. "All left by the same person though, you can tell by the teeth. Does he make you feel good? Does he see into your soul Tay? Does he understand a part of you that you seem to share with no one? Except you shared it with me didn't you?" He whispered in her ear.

Taylor shoved at him. "Its none of your business what I do in my life Hap." She replied the anger lacing her words.

Hap shoved her harder into the wall "But he's not good enough for you to stay is he? If he was you wouldn't be here right now."

Taylor shoved harder at Hap. His words causing her anger to rise, Taylor wasn't one for raising her voice but being shoved into a wall in her own home and having to admit something out loud she never wanted to caused her to raise it.

"You think you have me all figured out Hap? You think you understand my pain? You have no fucking clue the hell I live in every day. You have no right to ask me anything but you want some truth? You want some insight to _my soul?_ Well here it is. I never stay because hes too good for me. He deserves better than me." She screamed in his face before shoving her hardest.

The group in the living room rushed in, only to see Hap against the sink, staring at Taylor as she grabbed the bottle and stormed out of the kitchen. All was quiet until the house shook from the force of Taylor slamming her door.

XXX

Hap had never taken Taylor for the type to scream when in a confrontation. He knew that he went too far but seeing those marks on her skin left by someone who wasnt him set a fire to his anger. Her yelling in his face shocked him enough to allow her to shove him off her and well she shoved him hard. He could do nothing but stare in shock as she stormed off, the fury in her letting him know that he fucked up good.

The slam of the door seemed to echo in the house. Seemed to sallow them all for a moment before Ali and Cora glared at him, Hap watched as both women stepped away from their men.

"I think, you guys should leave." Ali replied

Tig and Juice went to reply, shit Happy wanted to spit out something but Cora effectively cut them all off "All of you." Before turning around and exiting the kitchen.

As they were leaving Happy finally placed a name to an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time, guilt. The quiet ride off the quiet street made him realize that he really did fuck up. Pulling into the clubhouse, Hap climbed off his bike looked at his brothers and uttered something no one had ever heard him say, not even when he was a prospect.

"That was my bad guys." Was all he said before heading in.

XXX

Cora stared at the door she was standing in front off. She was angry at Tay but after hearing what she said to Hap, she realized she couldn't be angry anymore. She didn't have a right to be mad in the first place. There was plenty of shit she did and never shared with either Tay or Ali. But hearing Taylor actually raise her voice and yell at someone had shocked the shit out of her. In all the years she had known her, Taylor had never yelled let alone raise her voice at anyone. She never needed to, the calm way she spoke her anger and the look she gave was more than enough to effectively shut someone the fuck up and prove her point. Cora knew that Hap had hit a nerve, a bad one and that nothing good would come from this. As she stood staring at that door she wondered if maybe this was the first sign of that breakdown the shrink had talked about.

XXX

Ali could remember the last time she heard Taylor raise her voice, it was also the first time she saw her cry. She wondered if it was a bad mis-fournte that it had happened about this same day nine years ago. She remembered sitting outside the room as she listened to Taylor yell at Anthony, she remember the fearless look on her face and the tears streaming down her cheeks when she reentered the room that Anthony had slowly backed out of. The shock and fear clearly missing from Tay's face was instead placed on his own. That was the only time she could recall hearing Taylor yell until tonight. Yelling just wasn't her way. She didn't need it to be effective, she didn't like to yell, it reminded her too much of her childhood where the tears had been beaten out of her. After the brutal death of her baby, Ali had never seen Taylor submit to anyone again. But it seemed almost as if Taylor yelling at Hap was a submission of some sort.

Ali stood next to Cora at the door watching, waiting and listening because even over the country music Ali could hear Taylor's quiet sobs. Ali didn't worry that this was Taylor's breakdown, she knew that it was. It wouldn't turn major but it would be minor and Taylor would come out of that room tomorrow with a bitch face like no other and Ali knew that she and Cora would be lucky if Taylor talked to them again by the time the week was over. Even though Taylor wouldn't blame them for this, she would blame herself like she always did, she would avoid them and every single member of the Sons of Anarchy for awhile. Shit she might avoid the Sons of Anarchy forever.

It broke Ali's heart to hear Taylor say that she never stayed because she felt like she wasn't good enough too. It broke her heart to hear that Taylor lived in her own personal hell each day but it wasn't something that she didn't know. Ali had figured long ago that the only reason she always come home was because she felt like she didn't deserve that kind of happiness, that kind of love. And if he wasn't already dead, Ali would of went and killed Anthony herself for the simple fact that he was the one to make her feel this way. He was the reason she carried that burden, that guilt and that hatred towards herself.

XXX

Tig and Juice stared after Happy in shock. Never once had anyone ever heard him say anything close to sorry but he just did. Neither man were sure what the hell that was supposed to mean but it had to mean something.

"I suggest we never bring this up ever again. To anyone." Juice said finally breaking the silence.

Tig nodded his head in agreement, because he knew that even though right now something was wrong with the killah, it wouldn't be for long. And Tig sure as hell didn't want to be the one to push that.

XXX

Happy was still sitting at the bar hours later when he heard the click of heels. He figured it was a sweet butt until he heard the voice.

"I wanna talk to him. I think I have something to say that he needs to hear"

Happy looked up and over because for some reason he had a feeling it was him they were talking about. He wanted to chuckle as he watched the little blonde push past her old man and head towards the bar and him. At one point he thought that Taylor was the only one in their little group with any balls but the fact that she was here and ignoring what her old mad had to say proved something. Either she was more gutsy than he thought or she was just plain stupid.

She asked the prospect for a beer before she started "Look about tonight.."

"If you're here to try and yell at me your looking at the wrong personal girly. Juices girl or not I'll break your neck." He cut her off.

He watched as she took a drink of her beer. "Actually Hap as much as you scare me, right now I don't care what you'll do. You need to hear what I have to say. Than you can decide if my disrespect warrents a broken neck and loosing all shots at Tay." She replied before finishing of her beer and motioning for another one.

He watched as she lit up a smoke with one eyebrow raised, the only indication he would give to agreeing hearing her out.

"Ive only heard Tay yell once in our whole entire lives aside from today and that was the day the same exact day as today when Anthony showed up at the hospital to tell her he was sorry. He showed up to beg for her forgiveness and beg for her back." He looked at her as she took a deep breath before continuing. The clubhouse was quiet and he knew everyone was listening but it didn't matter to him, he wanted to hear the story and learn more about this Anthony.

"it was the first time I ever saw her cry either. It was like when he beat that baby out of her, he beat all the emotion out of her. It was like watching a shell she just laid there with her hands on her stomach never speaking a word to anyone until he showed up three days later. His boys drug me out of the room and god I swear I wanted to kill him. It was like he killed the only person that ever mattered to me, who had ever been there for me, the only person in the world who understood me. Seeing him though, it broke something in her. She screamed at him, she scared the shit out of him and me and everyone else in that hospital. What she said doesn't matter now but it was amazingly beautiful and horrifying at the same time." Ali stopped to take a drink of her beer and Hap wanted to get up and find that Anthony dude and hurt him, kill him, make him pay.

"I know what your thinking, ive thought it a million times myself tonight alone but you might as well forget it. He's dead, drive by three years after that. I know it's a running joke that Tay is the crazy one out of all of us but I don't think you understand how crazy she really is. The shrink said that whatever emotional and mental walls Tay put up might not last forever and that if that dam breaks she would be a large danger to herself and anyone else. She said that for someone to have survived so much trauma in her life she is the most mentally stable person she has ever meant and that in its self is some scary shit. Seeing her tattoo is seeing into her soul Hap, seeing the pictures and hearing the stories is all part of her as well but theres a large part of her that not even Cora or I know or could begin to understand. I know you want to see that part, shit maybe it's a game to you or maybe you really do care. I don't know but I do know that you might just be the only person who would ever be able to know and handle all the parts of her. She carries around this weight of guilt, she doesn't feel she deserves to be loved by someone. She blames herself for the death of her son, she lives in her own personally created hell everyday because she feels like she didn't try hard enough to protect him, didn't fight hard enough, care enough to walk away when she knew she should of even though we all knew Anthony would of never let her go. She has no fear Hap, she has no faith and she truly doesn't believe she deserves anyone or anything. She gives and gives and gives because she feels guilty. And she tries so hard even though she knows that nothing she does will ever bring that baby back."

Happy watched as Ali wiped away her tears and watched as Juice put his arms around her. She stood to leave even taking a few steps away before changing her mind and bending down close to him and whispering loud enough for him to hear but no one else.

"Your jealous or possessive or whatever just know that the next time you push her to that brink, if she doesn't have someone grounding her, keeping her here, she might never come back."

XXX

Taylor didn't come out of her room or turn the music down. She didn't wonder where the girls went when she heard the car start and pull off. She just let the tears flow and kept drinking the bottle of Captain she grabbed on her way in here. She let her sorrows bleed in with the country music and drank and drank until she fell asleep.

She would never admit this out loud but Happy did understand her better than anyone else. He did see into her soul in a way she never wanted anyone too and that scared her. She didn't want someone to see the part of her she kept hidden. She didn't want anyone to see all of her at all. She just wanted to go on with life, live and than die. The rest that happened in between didn't really matter. She just knew that she would never allow anyone to see her as weak as Ali had seen her when she lost the baby. She would never allow herself to go into that kind of emotionless shell state. She would just keep moving and put Happy and the Sons of Anarchy out of her head.

And for the first time since the first year she had meet Jay she really really wished that she hadn't came back.

XXX

Ali brushed her tears away and walked outside to her car. Juice was following closely behind her but she didn't really have anything left to say. The whole night had been taxing, laying out Taylor as well as she could for Happy to see and understand had taken a large toll on her mentally. Ali turned around and gave Juice a small smile and a kiss before climbing in her car and driving off.

She didn't head home, she couldn't head home yet. She had too much to think about. She didn't feel as guilty as she thought she would spilling all that about Taylor but she wondered what Happy would do with that kind of information. From what she had learned, Happy wasn't the relationship type but no one had even see him posses the kind of interest he had in Tay in anyone else.

Ali didn't think they would get together, not in a give her a crow be together kind of way. She just hoped that Happy would help her find a way to stay grounded. Because what she had whispered to Happy at the end had been the truth. Herself and Cora were no longer enough to keep Taylor glued to the world. But maybe Happy could, she wouldn't have to love him because he would probably never love her. It seemed as if love wasn't something that either one of them could or would ever be able to feel which ideally made them perfect for each other.

Ali continued to drive around until the sun came up before she headed back home to get ready for work. Walking in the house, she almost felt like an intruder and she wondered if that was how Taylor felt every morning when she came home to a completely quiet house where everyone was sleeping. Which then caused her to start feeling guilty for spilling all that she had a few hours ago at the clubhouse. She had no reason to tell Tay's business like that except she really was worried about her. She didn't want to lose her best and lifelong friend….

XXX


	12. Chapter 12

Taylor could feel the guilt radiating off of Ali as she took a seat across from her best friend. The nervous glances she kept shooting her way made Taylor start to suspect that Ali had done something involving her that caused the looks and the guilt but after last nights break down, Taylor didn't really want to have there be anymore problems in her life. So instead she said

"Whatever it is Ali, don't matter. Just remember I have been friends with you for our whole lives. I can sense the guilt."

Ali shot her a look at first of something that looked almost like fear before rolling her eyes.

"Well your nervous glances and fidgeting give it away too." Taylor told her friend with a smile.

In truth, nothing Ali could of done would make her mad enough for Ali to be feeling that guilty. Taylor patted Ali on the shoulder before standing from the table. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She had to go back to work, her vacation over and she was damn determined to find the peace she had came home with.

Taylor was angry with herself for allowing Happy to make her react like that. In fact she wasn't even sure why his words hit her so hard, had upset her to the point of causing her to actually yell at him. She couldn't even remember the last time she yelled at someone…. Wait actually she could but those thoughts were better left locked in a deep dark corner of her head. She didn't need to think about that time. It was better off that she didn't, so she turned the music up and allowed the words to sooth her and the beat to relax her. She was about to work a twelve hour shift, she didn't need any negative thoughts or baggage dragging her down or she would be a total bitch to work with. And making the words she spoke to Happy the night before true, she would end up reliving her own personal hell. She really really didn't need to do that.

XXX

Ali stared at the door after Taylor letting out a huge breath. She really hoped that Taylor had been serious when she said _it didn't matter. _Because spilling all that shit at the clubhouse, to Happy and by default the rest of the club might actually really matter. Ali shook herself free from the thoughts of the wraith of Tay and decided she couldn't undo what had already been done so she better just make peace with it. She would just have to deal with the consequences when they fell upon her head. For now and for always the fate between those two was out of her hands and her control. She just hoped that something good came from it all. Because if it didn't, the guilt she felt now would be tripled and forever weighing down on her shoulders.

Ali heard the roar of the bike and went to the large picture window to watch Juice. Just the sound of his bike gave her comfort. The actual feel of his arms around her would ease her guilt and take her mind off of the current situation at hand, if there would ever even be a situation. She met him at the door, opening it and taking a step back to allow him entry. She wasn't expecting him to slam her into the door with a passionate kiss but she allowed herself to be lost in it.

Once he pulled away from her, allowing her to properly lock the door she asked him

"What was that for?"

"For everything and nothing, and mostly for you just being you" was his reply but Ali had a feeling there was much more to it than that. But before she could ask anymore questions, Juice had her locked in another kiss erasing all thought from her mind.

XXX

The club had all been left shell shocked once Ali vacated the clubhouse. They finally had a little bit more background about the clubs residential nurse but it had came from one of the least likely places and at a high cost to the women involved. Gemma had told the men to stay back, they could be watching history in the making. And boy did they get that and a little bit of actual history.

It seemed weird to hear about the day of the death of Taylor's baby and of the aftermath that had happened. Cora had long ago be questioned on a drunk night by the queen but because she hadn't actually been there and it wasn't something they talked about much she couldn't really give her any info except that it had lead to Taylor becoming the slightly heartless woman they all loved or in the sweet butts case, loved to hate.

Cora had confessed a little about the drunken binder Taylor threw herself into once college was finished but she made it seem like it was the rebellion that she and Ali had taken in college where Taylor had been to focused, her eyes to firmly placed on the prize to drink as much. Cora also briefly touched the subject of the attacks, stalkers and the few court appearances which had lead them all to be court ordered by a judge to see a shrink after they appeared in his court room of the second time that year. Gemma had tried to pry, to learn a little about what the shrink had said but Cora stayed tight lipped about that.

Gemma was pretty sure that Cora hadn't figured out that she had been singled out as the weak point in the musketeers bond of silence. Ali and Taylor had become masters of evasion long before they had met Cora or at least that's what Gemma figured. You couldn't grow up with someone your whole life, go through the shitty up bringing both of those women had survived without learning how to avoid sharing things you didn't wish others to know. Both had learned how to keep their face cool, allowing no one to see anything they didn't want you too.

Ali was good, but she had nothing on Taylor who seemed to find a way around everything. No, Taylor was the queen of showing only what she wished for you to see. Her skills in evasion making the members of the club look like rats. Gemma wanted her in her fold, no one would ever be able to break that bitch.

But no one expected that Ali would show up and tell a story that even Cora didn't know. Gemma was serious when she stated they would be watching history in the making. Cora had been desperate for a family that would show her love real love, no matter how dysfunctional they were. She had been turned club pretty much as soon as her and Tig became an item. While she was still close lipped about the girls business, she had no problem dishing hers out and anything small that included the girl. But to see Ali there outing her lifelong friend was earth rocking. Gemma though, she knew that Ali's story had nothing to do with wanting to be open with the club, giving them life information on the only women in the threesome that remained a mystery. Nope her soul purpose was to do whatever she could for the only person who had ever done shit for her. It had become obvious long ago to the older life hardened woman that Taylor had saved Ali and that Ali constantly felt as if she had a debt to pay to the other woman. A debt that wasn't ever needed to be repaid, at least Gemma was quite sure that Taylor didn't want or need or expect it.

Maybe that was what had been the major attraction to the three women when they entered the town, they mystery was a key factor but the utter devotion and loyalty the three held for each other was what was really intriguing. They were devoted, they lived in the 99 world while living by 1 percenter rules. A major one being you never turned your back on your brothers, never left them behind. That might have been one of the smaller reasons Ali had given Hap the information she had, maybe she felt that while she and Cora incorporated themselves further into the club she was somehow turning her back on her and leaving her behind. Something that Taylor would of never ever done to Ali and in return Ali had no plans of doing it to Taylor. It didn't matter that Taylor's lack of involvement was a choice of her own. When asked about it Ali replied that Taylor was busy or something. But when she was finally fully cornered by the whole club, she stated simply that Taylor held reasons for her choices, that it wasn't her place to name them and that it wasn't anyones business as to why. Taylor wasn't a rat, she could be trusted fully. She didn't have a problem with anyone in the club or the way they lived, handled their business or anything else of that sort. Hap had been the one than to tell them all to back off.

Gemma had known from the first time she had seen Hap and Taylor in a room together that she had caught the killers attention. And after the boys had eaten at Taylor's and she began avoiding Hap and the club more than she had before Gemma realized that something had happened between the two. Ali's revel about Happy and the tattoo had intrigued all of the members. None of them ever noticing that Taylor had a tattoo but it surprised none of them that Hap had noticed, it was his job to notice. The shock that a tattoo was a sight into some part of her soul caused everyone to wish to see while they all knew that would never happen. Hap had a way with getting what he wanted, usually by force which is what he had tried to do and in turn caused all the dominos to fall the way they had been since the men had pulled up on their bikes earlier with looks of defeat placed on their faces.

Tig had quickly spilled the little of the story he knew, which wasn't much but involved yelling and a very shocked and angry looking Hap and three very pissed of women, two of which had kicked the three men out of their humble abode. Gemma knew that no one would ever really know what had happened in the kitchen and none of them would ever really know or understand what had went down between Taylor and Hap but that wasn't all that surprising because the pair held something major in common. They liked to keep their private lives just that, private. But Gemma being the nosy woman she was wanted to know and wanted to do whatever she could to draw the pair together.

Clay slid into the seat next to his wife, watching the wheels turning and for the first time in a long time demanded something from her "You leave Taylor and Hap and their business alone."

Clay's stern face and words caused Gemma to frown. She knew better than to disobey a direct order but she also knew that he had a point. Nothing she or anyone else could do would push the pair closer together. Everyone had already played their hands. The only people with any chips left to bet were Hap and Taylor. She just wondered how long they would watch this poker game before one of the two flipped the table over.

XXX

Happy hadn't said anything once Ali had left, which of course wasn't out of character for the killer. His lack of response was simple, what he did with the knowledge and how he went about shit was his business. It didn't affect the club or its members, it wouldn't affect Taylor's involvement with them and with the other two already so deeply involved he knew Tay wouldn't just pick up and leave. No, she was too damn loyal for that. Ali had proved to be pretty fucking loyal too because Hap didn't believe for one second that the information she had given about Taylor was her coming to terms with what the club and Gemma wanted. Nope it was all about giving Taylor what she needed or at least what Ali thought she needed.

Everyone thought him incapable of love, even himself but the more time he spent with Taylor the more he found out and the more he saw the stronger the strange feeling grew inside of him. He didn't dare put a name on it and he sure as hell wouldn't call it love. An infatuation maybe, an obsession with the first women he had crossed and wanted and been denied by in a long ass time.

He realized that with her, she would come to you and when she didn't it was because quite simply she had nothing she wished to say to you. He learned that with her force was a way to get what you wanted but only if you were willing to have the same things used on yourself. He also knew that It wouldn't matter how he felt, it wouldn't matter if he somehow got to the point of "love" with her, she was and probably would always be incapable of loving him back… well maybe.

Hap didn't try to come up with a plan, he didn't figure he needed one and also he decided that giving her space was the best choice before he ended up looking at her from the barrel of her gun. Not that he was afraid because he wasn't but if what Ali had whispered at the end was true, he didn't want to push her like that again until he had a firm enough grasp on her to hold her down. In fact her being that close to crazy wasn't all that shocking to him because he lived with the same type of crazy inside himself. The club being the thing that tied him to the world but sometimes he could even feel that tie loosening almost as if he needed one more person to grab that rope….

XXX

Cora had learned long ago that there were certain things that you just didn't bring up or talk about with Taylor. Anthony, the baby and now Happy were things that came to mind first. There were more things that belonged on that list as well but Taylor was more forgiving of those. The first three things… well that was just better off left alone. She had learned long ago that Taylor was a very private person, hardly ever allowing anyone into her life. She seemed cold hearted at first glance and converstation but if she allowed you to get to know her, if she trusted you enough she would become a loving women. A loving woman with a lot of secrets.

Cora had no doubt that in her desperate need to have a larger family that she had been singled out by Gemma as the weak link in the friendship shared between the three women. It didn't bother her though because while everyone believed that the threesome shared everything, there were a lot of things that they didn't. Cora couldn't give them or anyone any type of information about what taylor had been like before she had met her. She couldn't give them any info about Ali either. Aside from what they shared, their lives before Cora walked into them was a large mystery that in truth was better off left that way. The little she had learned made her stomach churn, brought tears to her eyes and actually made her a little bit grateful of the upbringing she had.

No, it didn't bother her that Gemma had singled her out and it didn't bother her that Gemma singled her out because she wanted to know about Taylor because she could be just as closed lipped about certain situations as Ali. Cora was just more free spirited, if Tay and Ali had taught her anything in college it was that the past didn't matter. That you had to let the past go because it wasn't who you are anymore, the past wasn't where you were going but where you had been.

Cora had been and would always be grateful to the two women who had taught her so much about real life without making her go through it all. They never made her relive the shitty things that had happened to her or how messed up her money and power hungry family was. She remembered one drunken night Taylor had told her that living in your past didn't get you anywhere and that allowing your past to rule you meant giving every single person who had hurt you the power they craved. She said that she was in control of her own life and that she would never allow anyone else to control her again.

At twenty, she thought Ali and Taylor to be the strongest people she had ever met. Now at twenty six she had learned that they held as many faults as anyone else and that sometimes not even they held to the life lessons they learned so long ago. Ali had moments where Cora could see the small girl she had been growing up on that shitty little block in LA, a street that Cora had never been down and wouldn't dare to go down. A life Ali said Tay had made bearable to live through, Taylor was the rock in those situations for Ali and later in life Tay had become the rock for all of them. Cora also noticed that while Taylor was strong and independent she allowed herself to become lost in the grief of a situation she had no control in but still carried the blame for. Cora couldn't and didn't think she would ever be able to understand the way that kind of loss would affect a person or change a person. Not that Taylor made the loss obvious in her everyday life. In fact if you didn't know about it, you would never notice it. If you were just an outsider looking in, you would see Taylor in one of two ways. Smart, beautiful and happy or you would see her as a guarded person with a bitch attitude and loyal to her best friends. Truth was she was all of those things and much more. She is a complicated woman, filled with contradictions of the most random kind. She figured that at some point though, Taylor would cave and Cora just hoped that she and Ali would be able to drag her out of the hole she crawled into.

XXX

Getting off of her shift, Taylor was exhausted. She didn't have time to sit and think or worry about anything. She lit a smoke as she headed to her car, her feet were aching and she could feel how heavy her eyes felt which caused her to almost miss the person leaning against her car. Almost. The cut on the back of the person didn't really surprise her but the person wearing it most certainly did.

She stopped a few feet away to observe him, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen him. But he wasn't cause enough for her to pull her gun out. She didn't feel threatened by this particular son. In fact, she felt slightly guilty for having been so wrapped up in her own guilt that she had forgotten about the small things she had provided for this man. She hit the unlock button on the car causing him to turn around and look at her. She finished the walk and leaned against the car near him. Allowing the just the sun that had just risen to warm her as she smoked her cig and watched him.

"Been awhile." He stated as she put her cig out underneath her sneaker.

"Yeah it has." She replied watching him more closely.

"The kids miss you…." He trailed off

Taylor took a deep breath feeling extremely guilty for not having taken Ellie and Kenny out in awhile. "I'm sorry." She said in a quiet soft voice.

Opie swung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She could smell the leather of his cut, the smoke from a cigarette, and a touch of motor oil. And for some reason, even with the awkwardness of the situation it made her relax slightly. Taylor leaned her head on his shoulder and allowed herself to feel at peace in the quiet of the moment. She knew there was a real reason as to why he was waiting by her car but for now she would just let the peace sallow her before she had to deal with whatever that reason was. She felt Opie lean his head down upon her own, felt him kiss her head before she heard him whisper "and I miss you too."

Taylor felt the guilt hit her harder as those whispered words hit her ears. Opie had become a really great friend to her. He never pushed her, never made her feel out of place and never once tried to make something more of their relationship. Taylor considered him one of her best friends. She loved the simple moments of hanging out with him and the kids. She liked when they would go for a ride and end up at some random bar where no one knew that he was a son, no one knew anything about them, not even their real names. The only thing that the people in that bar knew was that they were fun, laughed a lot and tipped very well. It had been a long time since they had done that, it had been a long time since she had taken Ellie shopping or played video games with Kenny. She felt guilty because while the kids knew she had no plans on marrying their dad or becoming their step mom, they had thought that they could depend on her to be there for them, something she hadn't been doing lately.

"Its fine, I explained that you had some personal things to deal with. But it would be nice if you came by and saw them sometime soon."

"I will" Taylor said taking a step away from Opie.

She gave him a small, sad smile before lighting up a smoke and opening the door to her car. She took a deep breath as she rolled down the window, started the car and turned the music up to ensure that she didn't fall asleep on the 15 minute drive home. It took her ten minutes to realize that she was being followed. He hung back a couple cars but Taylor could feel that his eyes never left her. The fact that in the short time that they had been friends he had learned her tells so well made her smile. He knew she was tired and was following her home to make sure that she made it there in one piece. As she pulled into her drive she waved to him as he drove past. He acknowledged her with a head nod and a slight smile.

XXX

**AN: So idk, but I had this vision of Opie and Taylor being friends so I put it in here. No they will not end up together but I feel like she needs some type of friendship with someone in the Sons and with her connection with Ellie and Kenny I figured he was the best choice. More Hap and Tay interaction coming up soon. Promise **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Ok so this story has gone a completely different direction than I had planned on. Which I suppose is ok but kinda sucks because I am currently kind of put off with the whole thing. I don't want to disappoint the few very avid reviewers I have and well I hate going all kinds of MIA on a story. So I guess I will just get on with it and hope it turns out for the best…. Oh and see the An at the bottom because this chap is all kinds of fucked up and well damn it, I wrote this one first and that one when I finished it. **

It was a Thursday and she was excited. Very excited as she picked Ellie and Kenny up from school, they were going shopping. Taylor had plenty of plans for the night and it all started with this shopping trip. Walking around the mall she allowed the kids to pick what they wanted. Both children protested so much about the prices that she started enforcing a rule. They weren't leaving a store unless some type of clothing was bought.

Ellie stared at her questionably "Too much money. Not trying to spend your life savings here."

Taylor laughed as she picked up jeans holding them out and examining them before adding them to the pile already in her arms. She followed it up with some plain t-shirts of the grey, black and white varity. She laid them on a bench by the shoes before pulling out a black card.

"Were spending someone else's money, Cora's dad gave us each one. And after a very swift reaming to Ali and I for never using them, I decided this would be the perfect opportunity."

"No offense by who would yell at you for not using a credit card that has no limit?" Ellie asked as she looked at the beanies on the table picking one up that would be perfect for her dad. After all that was the main reason they were here. Today was his birthday.

"Costs him more to pay the bill for us having them than we spent" Taylor said with a shrug of her shoulders as she told the lady to get her a pair of brown work boots in a large size.

Ellie left it alone as Kenny came running up holding the gift he had found for his dad. Taylor nodded her head in approval before telling him to place it on pile of clothes she had already picked out. Ellie laid the hat on top. Taylor took the boot out of the box and held it up to the kids

"So think he'll like them?"

Both kids nodded. It had been a while since their dad bought anything for himself and being the practical person Taylor tended to be it didn't surprise them at all that they were buying their dad clothes for his birthday.

XXX

Cora laughed when her dad called her in complete excitement stating that he just got a call from the bank stating that Taylor had spent well over a thousand dollars on purchases in the mall. Only her dad would be excited that someone was spending his money. After the stalker incident he blessed her two best friends with black cards. Neither of them had been used until after he came all the way to their home right before they moved to Charming to tell them that it was costing him more for the cards then what they spent. Ali had used hers a few times since then, racking up some heavy numbers. Not anywhere close to what Cora or her mom did but Taylor had still never used hers until today. Cora didn't bother to even wonder what the occasion was because she was just glad that Taylor finally decided to help her waste some of the ridicules amounts of money her dad had racked up and was still racking in.

After hanging up with her dad she finished up her paperwork and headed home. She was planning on meeting up with Tig in a little while. As she walked in the door she spotted Ali sitting at the table a note placed in her hand. Ali handed it to her wordlessly.

_Girls, _

_Premade dish in the fridge, instructions are posted on it. Just through it all in the oven and instant dinner for you and your men. Tell them you slaved over the oven all day. Make them work for some of that loving! Stocked the liquor cabinet and there's enough beer in the fridge for an army! Love you have fun. _

_Taylor _

Cora laughed at the note before looking at Ali.

"Dad called, Taylor also spent more than a grand on her black card today. He was excited."

Ali laughed too. Before heading into the kitchen and turning the oven. "Text Tig tell him and Juice to come over tonight. Say we made dinner."

Cora laughed because she was pretty sure that both men had found out by now that neither women could cook very well but she sent the text anyways.

XXX

After the mall they stopped at the liquor and grocery store before heading to her house. Ellie was nervous because if she would of known that Taylor was going to come inside and cook she would of cleaned the house or something. Ellie let them in giving an apollegtic glance to Taylor who laughed it off. Taylor shoved the wrapping paper at her along with the bags of all the things they had bought before shoving her off to wrap them up.

Ellie knew that Taylor was giving them something to do so that she could clean. Ellie shook her head telling Taylor she didn't have to but she knew her words fell on deaf ears. She could already see the wheels in her head turning and she knew once she and Kenny emergaged from having wrapped the presents, the house would be spotless.

XXX

By the times the kids came out of Opie's bedroom, the house was clean and dinner was in the oven. The dishes had been done, along with making beds, cleaning the bathroom and a finished load of laundry with another in the washer. She had already finished the cake, which was cool and ready to frost.

"Put those on the table and then come frost this cake" Taylor told them before heading into Op's room. She picked it up, made his bed and did a quick clean of his bathroom before she took his dirty clothes and changed out the loads.

She made no comment on the state of the house which had been much worse the first time she stepped foot in it and made her need to clean go crazy. She could tell in the past month that she had been MIA from the Wiston house that Opie or Ellie had been trying but it was hard when you had a well lived in house. As she reentered the kitchen, Kenny and Ellie had frosting everywhere. She laughed before taking a quick snap shot. She helped them clean up before placing a cover over the cake right in time as she heard the roar of the motorcycle pull up.

Taylor shooed the children out of the kitchen as she heard the key turn in the lock. She peeked from the kitchen to see his expression and to say that it was surprised would be an understatement.

XXX

Opie left TM in a slight funk, Taylor had text him letting him know she was going to pick up the kids and to come home around six because she had something to do at seven. He planned on heading home and having a quiet dinner of ordered pizza with his kids and celebrating his birthday in a very quiet manor compared to the loud party that would celebrate his birthday with the club tomorrow. Gemma had offered to make dinner and have him and the kids over for dinner but he declined. A nice night with his kids was the perfect way to spend his birthday.

He was surprised when he pulled up and saw Taylor's car parked. He dismounted his bike and took the few stairs up to the front door. No sooner had he unlocked and opened the door and he found himself bombarded with Happy birthday wishes and hugs from his kids and the smell of home cooking.

Setting the kids down, he surveyed his spotless house and caught a glance at Taylor who was peeking out of the kitchen. If he had known she was going to pick the kids up earlier he would of made sure the house was cleaner than he left it. He had seen Taylor's need to clean before, the first time she had stepped foot in his house. So he wasn't surprised that she had cleaned it, just embarrassed that she needed too. He didn't have a chance to say anything as Kenny started talking a mile a minute.

"Taylor took us shopping to get you birthday presents! Look at all the presents you got! And guess what, guess the best part dad?" Kenny yelled excitedly.

Opie got down on his sons level, "Whats the best part son?"

Kenny motioned for him to come closer so he did. "there's even a cake. Your favorite and Taylor let us frost it!" He whispered.

Opie couldn't help it, he laughed. He wouldn't deny that while all of his brothers at the clubhouse had told him happy birthday nothing would compare to coming home to the excitement his kids had for the small little gathering Taylor had managed to put together and the smiles on their faces at having been able to do something for him without him knowing about it was the best present he could of got.

XXX

Ali laughed when Juice and Tig took a seat at the table looking at the food placed infront of them. Juice was too nice to admit that he wasn't sure about anything Ali or Cora had cooked but Tig had no such qualms. He had stated firmly that he wasn't eating anything either of them had cooked having already had some pancakes hard as rocks, burnt bacon and runny eggs the last time the girls had tried to cook for them.

Cora shot Tig a glare "If you don't want to eat it fine but your not getting none."

Tig shook his head "I love ya babe but no way in hell am I ending up in the hospital because you cant cook. Lets just go get something instead"

Tig started to stand, Juice did as well "Yeah or we could order a pizza if you want to stay in."

Ali couldn't help it she started to laugh, really hard. Both men stared at her and than Cora when she started to laugh too.

Breaking free from her laughter Ali found pity on the men who were staring at her like she and Cora had lost their minds. "We didn't make it. Taylor did, left it in the fridge with instructions which we followed to a T. So no worries, the food is fine."

"But the look on you guys faces was hilarious!" Cora added still full of laughter.

Both men relaxed and took their seats before quickly filling their plates full which only made the girls laugh harder.

XXX

Taylor hid out in the kitchen while Opie and the kids had their moment. She was slightly startled when she turned around from the stove and ended up walking into Opie's chest. She looked up at the man who had became one of her very best friends before wrapping her arms around his waist. Once she pulled away she looked up at him

"Surprise? Happy Birthday!" She said meekly.

"You know you didn't have to do all this." He said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Your one of my best friends Op, this is nothing compared to the fanfare of a party the sons will have for you tomorrow." She replied with a smile before pulling plates down from the counter.

Taylor laughed as Kenny came rushing into the kitchen. "Is the food done? I cant wait for dad to see the cake and open his presents!" He said excitedly.

"Sure is little man, why don't you go have a seat at the table?" Taylor answered his question while loading up a plate before grabbing another one.

XXX

Jax, Tig, Juice and Happy rode by Op's house, surprised to see Taylor's car parked outside. When Jax said he was going to head over to visit Op for a little bit the rest of the guys decided to tag along just for the fun of it and because well it was Op's birthday. Everyone knew that Taylor was taking the kids out that day, which wasn't surprising because it was something she did often enough. But for her car to still be parked outside of his house at almost midnight was curious or in Hap's case anger inducing.

No one noticed the nervous look between Juice and Tig as they pulled into the drive way. As they approached the stairs, they didn't find it surprising that Opie was at the door waiting for them. Opie laughed as he and Jax hugged and all of the men could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Nice surprise and all but what are you guys doing here?" Opie asked in a carefree manor which only followed him with a nice buzz.

"Wanted to come have a beer or two, smoke a joint, hang out with a brother on his birthday but it seems you already got company." Jax stated with an raised eyebrow and a quick glance at Taylor's car.

Op just gave a noncommittal shrug as he moved out of the way for his brothers to enter his house. The three men spotted Taylor at the table with two shot glasses placed on it along with some cards and a few bottles of liquor. All of the presents were at the opposite side. The four new men watched as Taylor poured another shot and slammed it, not yet voicing anything to the new arrivals to let them know she reckengized their appearance. Op had made his way back to the table pouring himself a shot before grabbing more and motioning to the open seats at the table. It seemed as if no one was going to ask the question that plagued their minds as they took their seats.

Happy was the one who spoke though "The fuck you doing here Tay?"

XXX

Taylor heard the motorcycles as they pulled in the drive and she realized that her hope for a quiet birthday with Op were now over. When Op look between her and the door questionably she gave him a shrug. "Open it, let em' in. Aint like we got shit to hide."

Op nodded his head and went to the door opening it and greeting the guys as the guys came up the stairs. Taylor just poured her another shot as she heard them approach, she didn't have to look to know that Hap was there she could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head.

She allowed the silence to sallow them all as Op poured shots from the new members and another for herself. She knew it wouldn't take long for someone to ask the question and it didn't surprise her as Hap was the one to ask it. She didn't look at him right away instead choosing to slam her shot and pour another one before gracing him with a response.

'Drinking and playing cards. What's it look like I'm doing?"

Taylor slammed another shot before she picked up her cards looking at them. She didn't expect the tan arm that reached over and smacked them out of her hands. He slammed her shot before shooting a glare at the man.

"You got a problem?" She asked in a calm voice looking him dead in the eye.

"yeah I do." Hap replied loudly.

Taylor shot him a look before motioning towards the door. "If o ask the question and it didn't surprise her as Hap was the one to ask it. She didn't look at him right away instead choosing to slam her shot and pour another one before gracing him with a response.

'Drinking and playing cards. What's it look like I'm doing?"

Taylor slammed another shot before she picked up her cards looking at them. She didn't expect the tan arm that reached over and smacked them out of her hands. He slammed her shot before shooting a glare at the man.

"You got a problem?" She asked in a calm voice looking him dead in the eye.

"yeah I do." Hap replied loudly.

Taylor shot him a look before motioning towards the door. "If you wanna talk like that, lets take it outside. No need to wake the kids."

Everyone watched as Taylor took another shot before grabbing her smokes and heading into the back yard which was furthers from the kids and their rooms. She didn't have to look to know that Hap was following her and she was sure so was everyone else.

Taylor didn't take a seat, instead choosing to stand in the middle of the yard and lit a cigarette while she waited for Hap to state his fucking issue. The pair stared at each other for a long time before Taylor got fed up

"Well whats your fucking issue?"

"You avoid the clubhouse, talk to no one with a cut, ignore me and yet here you are at a members house and drinking and acting like that isnt an issue."

"first offs Hap what I do with my life isnt your fucking business, secondly I talk to those to behind you all the time, they practically live at my fucking house. I talk to Jax when I see him at the hospital and I planned on coming to the party tomorrow. Op is my friend, its his birthday and I wanted to spend time with him didn't realize that was a fucking crime." She finished off glaring at the man in front of her.

Happy took a step towards her and she didn't take a step back, she knew what he did but she wasn't afraid of him. If he wanted to kill her than she would let him but she wasn't going to sit by and think he had some type of control over her life.

She wasn't sure what made him change his mind but just as quickly as he took a step towards her he spun around and exited the yard and the house. The sound of his motorcycle taking off was the only sign that he had even been there.

Taylor brushed past the men and retook her place at the table. She poured a shot before shuffling the cards.

"500 Rummy is the name of the game, whos in?" She asked completely unfazed by the drama that had unfolded.

The remaining men joined her at the table and the night continued on.

XXX

The guys had left in a slightly drunken stage assuming that Taylor would leave after she sobered up. After all she had been drinking coffee and her and Op both denied that they were sleeping together. It was obvious that Op would enjoy it but was also perfectly content in the friendship he shared with the other women. After all like she said to Hap what she did with her life was her business.

XXX

Opie was actually surprised when Taylor grabbed his hand and drug him to his bed. He didn't assume he was getting anything and it wasn't the first time they had passed out drunk together. It was as simple as Taylor had said, they were friends probably best friends as gay and girly as that sounded. Sure, he had wanted more but had respected her enough to allow that it wouldn't be. He understood her reasoning and while he didn't like it he agreed and left it at that.

He wasn't sure what the deal with Taylor and Hap was but he didn't really like the look in the killer's eye. His children had already lost one important woman to the club, he wouldn't allow them to take the other one.

Opie put on a pair of sweats as Taylor changed in his bathroom. Once she emeraged she climbed into bed with him. He had been expecting her to turn the light off but instead she turned to him and asked in a small voice.

"Can I show you something?"

Op nodded his head as he looked at her with curiosity. He watched as she pulled the large reaper shirt up revealing her legs clad in a pair of his boxers. He looked at her side and he could finally make sense of what was important enough for her to ink on her body, he could see the reason why Ali had stated seeing it was a sight into her soul. He studied her ink, he knew what it stood for the minute he looked at it. And he could relate, he might not of lost a child but he lost the mother of his child. He would never understand her pain completely but he could relate.

He looked at her as he traced the lines of the tattoo before he leaned down and kissed it. He pulled her shirt down and reached over her to turn the light off. His eyes were still adjusting but he felt her eyes on him.

"The past isnt where your going, but where you've already been. You don't live there anymore baby girl" He whispered to her.

XXX

Cora looked in the mirror for the millionth time before deciding the outfit was perfect. She couldn't contain her excitement because for the first time since the very first club party they had been too Taylor was coming. She looked through the mirror as a bra clad Taylor opened her door before going to her closet. Cora watched with interest as Taylor sped looked through her clothes. She knew taylor was looking for something specific but when she pulled out a shirt Cora had bought on impulse and had never worn she wondered what the fuck was really going on.

The shirt was white and see through off the shoulder number. She watched as Taylor put it on, her black bra and her tattoo being completely on display. Ali walked into the room while Taylor was checking herself out in the mirror. Cora still had her mouth slightly open as she looked at Ali.

"Shouldn't you put a tank under that?" Ali asked Taylor the question it seemed Cora couldn't form.

"Nope" Taylor replied checking herself out one last time before turning to her girls. "Ready?"

Cora still couldn't form a response, instead exchanging a _what the fuck_ look with Ali and following her out.

XXX

Ali wasn't sure what the hell had gotten into Taylor but even so Taylor looked hot. They all did and walking in with their arms linked. Ali and Cora had dressed similar, something they figured Taylor would have done as well. Ali had on a tight pair of jeans, pick flowing top and pink heels. But Taylor had on that see through shirt with a tight pair of jeans and her black knee high boots. Her hair was down and flowing, her make up a little darker than she usually wore.

Ali watched as Taylor said hi and hugged people as she made her way to the bar and sliding in between Jax and Op. She ordered a beer and then hugged the men on either side of her. Ali was broken from her watching as Juice put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She looked up at him waiting for when he noticed Taylor at the bar because she didn't think anyone noticed them enter.

"Holy shit is that Taylor?" Juice asked, shock clearly shown on his face.

"Between Jax and Op? Yup that's her." Ali replied patting his cheek.

"Hap is going to flip, especially after last night." Juice said in reply not even realizing that Ali had no fucking clue what he was talking about.

"What happened last night?" Ali asked but before she could get an answer she heard a slam and the bar went quiet.

XXX

It took Happy a minute to realize that the woman between Jax and Op was Taylor and he was sure it had taken a lot of people a while to realize that. Mostly everyone was staring at the ink on her side. Happy felt his angry rise as she stood there laughing with Op and answering whatever question Jax had asked as he inspected her ink. He didn't realize that he walked over as everyone stopped what they were doing a random moments to comment on it. He was just pissed, all he saw was red. She put part of her soul out there for everyone to see and Hap knew she didn't on purpose to prove a point to him, the same one she had been trying to prove since she returned three days after his birthday.

Hap had been the only member to see that part of her, he wanted to be one of the only people that got to see that part of her and all parts of her. He didn't even realize what he was doing as grabbed her and slammed her into the wall, much like he did on that day a few weeks ago. He watched as she glared at him, his hand was placed on her throat but she wasn't fighting him. She just kept looking him in the eye, he could tell whole club was watching him it was dead quiet the only sound being people approaching.

He wasn't even sure when his gun had been placed at her head.

"If your gonna do it, than just fucking do it." She stated simply.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hap asked her in a dead quiet voice.

"You think your so damn special because you saw my tat, because you saw apart of me I don't usually share. I thought it was time to share it. I mean everyone's always complaining, ease dropping, or digging for info on me. They pry it slowly from my friends. I figured I would just give you all what you wanted."

Hap pushed the gun harder into her temple. "Its not meant for everyone to see."

"Its meant for everyone to see Hap, its displayed on my body for Christ sakes. I don't need the constant rehash of my past from you Hap because you want to know everything. I don't live there anymore! Give it the fuck up already Hap. You don't own me, you never will. So" she leaned her head harder against the gun. "If you gonna do it, that do it. Put me out my misery, end my hell Hap. Isnt that what you want to do? This is the only way its gonna happen."

Hap felt the hand on his bicep pulling the gun arm away from Taylor. He looked from the hand down its arm to the owner. Clay looked straight at him before looking at Taylor in assement of the situation.

"isnt no one gonna kill no one. As pointed out to me, a good woman has already been taken away from this club under my rule. I will not allow it to happen to another." He said an a whisper.

Hap let Clay take the gun from him but still didn't remove the hand from her throat, the challenge she had thrown was still overcoming him. He squeezed tightly before he felt Tig and Jax drag him away.

XXX

**An; ok so probably the longest most crazy chapter I have ever written. Truth is this was supposed to be a Op/OC pairing and has now turned into a Hap one…again. I want to keep it that way because it's the way the fans like but when I set out I had this reverse with Hap being her friend and Op being her lover. I wanted it that way because instead of having her rehash a lot of bad past issues as Hap is doing, I had Op played as the one who could understand her and let her deal with what she had already and learn to get over it without the who rehashing of it all because honestly she's good, sane. But somehow she ended up crazier now I think because of the hap situation. I don't know. Anyways. Yeah so… Im trying but damn it if I don't want to make it a Op story… so sorry if this chap seems off and sorry for the long AN I hate them but fuck, I gotta tell it like it is. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN; so anyways after some complications with FF, which are now fixed. Lets move on shall we? So on with the story. **

Ali and Cora stared at the scene that was happening before them. Both girls stuck in place without a fucking clue as to what the hell to do. Part of them wanted to pull their guns but the larger part of them was ruled by fear. Taylor had always taken care of these situations. She was the one who had any type of idea as to handle shit like this and now she was the one with her head at the gun.

They watched as the pair had a conversation, they worried as she leaned her head further into the gun calling his bluff or maybe just maybe as much as it hurt to think she actually wanted him to pull that trigger wanted him to end it for her.

It seemed as if it had taken hours for Happy to be drug away but in reality they both realized that it was only moments, a few breaths but watching it… it was almost as time stood still.

XXX

Opie had a feeling that shit was going to hit the fan when Taylor slid in between him and Jax. He didn't even need to ask anyone what the hell Happy's problem was because it was the same as his own. He was in love with Taylor but while Opie cherished whatever time he got to spend together Happy pushed the limits and buttons that Op knew were better left off alone. He understood loss and he also understood that it wasn't something you ever truly dealt with completely. You handled what needed to be handled to be able to live and locked the rest away in a tight little box in a safe in the corner of your mind. Happy's constant pushing for her to relive the worst time in her life was going to break her or end up with her dead.

It didn't take him by surprise when Happy grabbed her and slammed her into the wall, shit it didn't even phase him when the gun was placed at her head. Op did the only thing he really could because the major difference between Hap and Op was their dedication to their president. The man who had taken Donna's life because of his lack of faith in Op.

He placed his hand on Clay's shoulder, Clay glanced at him and Opie was sure Clay already knew what he had to say but that didn't stop him from saying it.

"My children have already lost one woman to this club. I will not allow another to be taken from them."

Op allowed a small smile to appear on his face after Clay had given him a nod and walked towards where Happy had Taylor still up against the wall. He stood by and watched as Clay motioned for help from some of his brothers because he knew that his presence would only make things worse.

XXX

Taylor didn't even lean forward to catch her breath once Hap was finally drug away. Her words rang clearly through her head and for the first time since meeting Happy she wondered how the hell she had went from mostly sane to absolutely fucking nuts. She couldn't pin point the moment, she couldn't even remember what was said or done but she could feel herself slowly slipping away. Happy kept her tied to the world and begging for an escape at the same time and she didn't like it. Before him, she had been content with her life, what had happened and had dealt with it the best way she knew how. But with Happy's constant push to rehash what she had felt was already done and over with made her start to wonder if she had ever really dealt with it or if she just shoved it away in a safe, locked away and shoved into a corner of her mind.

Taylor stalked away from the crowd that had surrounded her, making her feel suffocated and made her long forgotten claustrophobia resurface. She had one goal in mind, she wanted out and she wanted it now.

Taylor felt the manicured hand grab her arm. She slowed her step and took a glance at the woman.

"Where you going to baby girl?" Gemma asked her

Taylor lightly shook her arm free of Gemma's grip.

"I know better than to be where I'm not wanted." Taylor replied grabbing her bag from the chair and keeping on her way out.

She ignored everyone who tried to get her attention, yet she found herself grateful to feel the cold metal of keys pressed into her hand as she passed by Cora. She ignored the pressure she felt from the bruises forming on her temple and her throat and she just kept walking. Tomorrow she would feel worse but she didn't think anything would compare to the embarrassment of telling Happy to pull that trigger. Others might see it as a sign of her being fearless but to her it was a sign of how fearful she actually was, of how much she really did want someone to end the miserable life she had made for herself.

XXX

Cora didn't try and stop Taylor as she made her exit. No one had really been able to hear what she had said to Happy unless they were right next to the pair but whatever had been said wasn't good. She waited silently with her keys in hand until Taylor got close to her. She slipped them in her hand and acted like nothing had happened. Even though she knew she had given Taylor the out she needed.

Whatever the deal between the pair of them it seemed to Cora that they had no business in any type of relationship let alone to even be in the same room as each other, every time Taylor and Hap had been in the same room since she returned from her trip everything had gone to hell and turned violent quickly.

Cora waited paiently, she and Ali both to hear the story about last night. All they had pieced together was that she had been somewhere and ran into Happy and shit had turned ugly. Somehow though, Cora didn't figure it was anywhere near as ugly as tonight had been. She began to piece together the night and Taylor's odd sense of dress choice but suddenly it all made sense. She knew Taylor, could even understand how she worked sometimes and when she took a step back to look at the situation as a whole she started to understand it.

Happy used his knowledge of her tat as some type of leverage or attempt at ownership to her and if she had learned anything from Taylor it had been that she wasn't owned didn't need to be and wouldn't allow anyone to have leverage over her. Since the very day she met her, Cora knew that about her. She was independent to a fault, loyal as hell and when she needed to be as hungry as a blood hound. She never left shit unfinished. You could ask a room full of people what kind of person Taylor is and they would tell you the same thing but if asked who she was you would be greeted with a million different answers. Taylor only allowed people to see what she wanted them to see. And that simple fact made her wonder if that's where all the drama with her and Hap came from. He wouldn't take whatever front she put off, wouldn't allow her to be whoever she wanted to be in his eyes. No, Hap was out for the cold hard truth and Cora wondered if he would find it.

She looked at Ali, ignoring all the people around her she asked the question because Cora was sure that Ali had already figured this out.

"You think he'll find it?" She whispered to her best friend.

Ali gave her a small said smile "For both of their sakes, I hope not."

XXX

Taylor arrived home to the peace and quiet deciding tonight she would emerse in it. She turned on the stero and let the country music flood through the speakers. She ran her hands over the kitchen counter before pouring a glass of wine in one of the wine glasses they owned but hardly ever used before grabbing a pack of smokes out of the freezer. She let the music sooth her as she opened the porch door and took a seat outside in the comfy chair.

Taylor lit up a cigarette and took a long drag before taking a sip of her wine. The first taste was always bitter but after a few sips she took to the wine and she compared it to herself. Wine came in many flavors, styles and attracted a lot of different people. She could enjoy it, a glass with dinner in a classy manor or drink the cheap stuff and get wasted while listening to whatever pop music Ali blasted from the speakers. Wine got better with time and Taylor did as well, at least she had been until Happy.

When she had been at the other end of his gun, Taylor wished for nothing more than to be able to love Opie the way he loved her and the way he deserved to be loved. She wished she would of just settled for him because things would have been so much more different, better even; then whatever the hell it was that had became of her and Happy. Opie could be kind and gentle but she had seen him be rough in the ways she enjoyed as well and Op understood what loss felt like. He never made her feel as restless as Hap did, he could look into her soul and see her without her having to feel like she was being stripped of everything that was her. Best of all, he could push her to be better without making her relive her hell.

Happy made her feel on edge, made her feel anger in ways she hadn't in years and he made her feel an emotion she thought she had long ago lost, fear. She didn't like fear, sure she had them but it wasn't anything compared to the fear Happy forced on her. Taylor didn't like being broken down and she wasn't a fan of breaking people either. But when her and Hap were around each other it was like they were constantly trying to break each other down and rebuild them to be exactly who they wanted them to be. She knew she had a tendency to do that to men, which was the main reason she refused to allow herself to entertain any idea of a relationship with Op. She was afraid of what she would do to him and even though she knew it would never happen the possibility of breaking him hurt her more than not allowing herself to be with him.

Happy had startled her from the very first day she met him and once she had left the clubhouse and headed to work she was determined to avoid him. She figured that he would of lost interest in her over time but instead it seemed as if he was on the hunt. He was hunting her and she didn't appreciate it at all. The things that Hap wanted from her were things she refused to give up. Thinking back on being at the end of his gun, she decided that she would quit allowing him to bring out the worst of her, she would quit allowing him to bully her and she would never ever allow him to make her rehash her past. It was like Op had told her last night. The past doesn't matter, she doesn't live there anymore. She would live by that.

XXX

After a few shots, some serious words about never ever putting Taylor at the end of his gun again from his president and half a pack of smokes Happy was allowed to leave the dorm room they had drug him into.

He knew that he should consider himself lucky that was all that he had gotten and he understood that if Op had wanted to, he could of called first rights on her but he hadn't. The reasons his own of course but Hap figured that it was about the brotherhood of it all. He also knew that he had taken it too far and practically destroyed Op's birthday bash but he wouldn't apologize. He would have a shot with the man, pat him on the shoulder and be on with it. Hap had no right to question taylor's relationship with Opie because it was none of his business but he wanted to make it his business. He wanted to see the darkness that dwelled within her, he hungered for the chase she had him on and he wondered if maybe that was what it was all about. Maybe it was just the chase, the fact that he could rile her up, and the fact that she did avoid him more than any other member of his club.

He had a drink with Op, made small talk with his brothers and steadfastly ignored Cora and Ali. The one person he should have been avoiding though, hadn't even crossed his mind. He had already scanned the clubhouse, Taylor was gone which he found slightly surprising and no one seemed to talk about the incident. However Gemma approached him when he took a seat with a blonde crow eater.

"I don't know what the fuck your deal is but you fix this shit storm and you better fix it fast." Gemma said to him.

Hap looked up at her, he knew better than to disrespect her but at the current moment he wanted nothing more than to slam her head into a wall.

"cant fix something that aint broken" was the only reply he could think of as he took a sip of his beer.

Gemma shot him a glare. He knew there was more than she wanted to say but decided against it before storming away. He ignored the queen and her response but didn't like to find her sitting with Ali and Cora who both wore pensive looks upon their faces as Gemma talked.

He didn't hear the whole conversation, he only caught the end of it. But what Ali said made him reconsider his plan.

"_He's right Gemma, cant fix what isnt broken. Taylor and Hap, they have no business with each other. Its an obsession. Like all things, it will fade with time…"_

"_Or sex" _ Cora added in with a laugh.

XXX

She wasn't sure how she knew, but she knew he would show up. He knew where the spare key was hidden, having watched Juice and Tig use it a million times. So as she laid partially awake in her bed, her arms under her pillow with her gun tucked tightly in one hand, she waited. She was dressed in nothing but boyshorts and a tank top, her usual bedtime attire, her eyes felt heavy from the bottle of wine she had consumed but her mind was wide awake.

She didn't have to wait long until she heard the footsteps in her hallway. They were light but with no music playing and no one else home to make noise she knew it was him. She faked sleep, when she heard her bedroom door open. She stayed still as she head the boots clunk to the floor before the bed creaked slightly from his weight.

She could feel the tightening in her stomach from what was about to happen, her panties were already slightly wet from excitement. She was proud of herself for keeping her cool and while a large part of her, didn't want to do this she knew it was exactly what needed to be done. It was the only thing that would cure the current obsession that was flooding them both.

As he climbed on top of her, she could feel his jeans against her legs and when he sat down she could feel his excitement as well. She was empressed, he was well endowded not that she had expected any less from the way the whore around the clubhouse spoke of him. She knew it wouldn't be gentle, not that she wanted it to be anyways. She wanted to do this, send him on his way and end all the craziness that had become from them.

His hands slid along her sides and up her arms, causing goosebumps to rise. His breath was heavy in her ear as he whispered "I know your awake."

XXX

He had no illisouns about what the night would bring. He figured that she didn't either. Something told him, she knew he was coming. He climbed silently off the bike, took the spare key out of the pot on the ledge and opened the door. Her purse was on the table, giving him the proof he needed that she was here and the incentive to keep going. He walked quietly down the hallway towards her room. He wasn't surprised as he turned the doorknob to find it open, only further proof that she knew he was coming.

He watched her as she lay upon the bed, it looked like she was sleeping but he knew she wasn't. He kicked off his boots, laid his cut on top of them and climb on the bed. As he ran his fingers along her sides, feeling the flesh rise with his touch he leaned down and whispered "I know your awake."

She made no comment to him, didn't even open her eyes as he let his fingers trail along her body. He slipped them into her panties, searching for the reason he came here. She was as wet as he was hard and he wondered if she knew how this would go. If she knew he wouldn't be gentle but he didn't figure she liked that anyways. As his finger slid into her heat, he realized she was tight. Probably one of the tightest he had even encountered and he couldn't wait to dig in.

He unzipped his pants and pulled a condom from his wallet. He reached a hand under her pillow, he wanted to hold her wrist together as he took his jeans off. He wouldn't give her any chance to change her mind. This would happen and it would happen tonight. He grasped her wrists together, surprised by the touch of cold steel that she held tightly in her grasp but choose instead to ignore it. He took his jeans off, than pulled the lacy material from her body.

Something inside of him wanted to flip her over and look into her eyes. He wanted to finish seeing into her soul but he chose to ignore the urge. Instead he put the condom on and pushed her leg up so she would get on her knees. He was surprised at how simply and without a fight she obliged. He smacked her ass hard and if it wouldn't of been dead quiet he would of never heard the moan she muffled by shoving her face into the pillow.

XXX

She was glad this was how it would be done. She would allow him to take her so long as she didn't have to look at him. She was slightly surprised that he had ignored the gun but she allowed it to pass as he smacked her ass. She stifled her moan in the pillow. She would let him know how much she was enjoying this so far and even after when it was all said and done, she would never tell him that the first time with him would never compare to any other. Instead she relaxed knowing he would slam into her when she least expected it.

She clentched around him, she could feel each stroke as it got harder and deeper. She met him thrust for thrust, allowing herself to get lost in the feel of the act, of him. His rapid and crazy pace let her know he was close but she didn't expect him to reach down and rub her clit. She didn't expect him to smack her ass again and she sure as hell was expecting the hand that had been gripping her hip tightly enough to bruise to leave and play with her puckered hole.

She felt the orgasm rip through her, she was sure that he could hear the scream even with her face buried in the pillow. She felt him slow down before stopping and she felt the loss as he pulled out. She allowed her legs to slide down the bed, barely paying attention the giant wet spot she had made.

She listened to him get dressed, surprised at the urge to ask for another round. She kept her head facing away from him. She felt his breath on her ear, "I didn't figure you for a squirter."

She wasn't sure what to reply to that, so instead she stayed quiet. Chanting inside of her head quietly that she hoped this was now over. That she could now move on with her life. She waited when he walked into her bathroom, heard the sink turn on and off before he emeraged. She listened to his footsteps as he walked away.

Once he was gone she drug herself out of bed. Changing the sheets and putting the dirty one in the washer. She took a shower, put on a clean tank top and shorts before climbing in bed and falling asleep.

XXX

He would never tell her, that it was the best sex of his life. In fact there were a lot of things he would never tell her about that night. Instead he decided that fate would run its course. They had slept together now but he wondered if she had slept with Op. He wondered if he had done the right thing even though he knew it was for the best. He didn't have an answer and he would never ask her or Op but it was on his mind as he drove away from her house. He also wondered if she had planned on shooting him, if that was why she had the gun in her hand.

He figured those were questions he didn't want or need the answers too. So instead, he drove back to the club house, ignored the moans that followed him down the hallways and passed out. And for the last time he wondered if he made the right choice.

XXX

_6 weeks later_

Ali wasn't sure of the reason for the truce that Taylor and Happy had made in the last few weeks but as she listened to her best friend in the bathroom puking again, she had a feeling it was something she wasn't going to like. She waited by the door quietly before she head crashing and the sound of things being thrown in the bathroom. She opened the door, which she was surprised to find unlocked and ducked to escape from being hit with the soap holder.

"That fucking bastard!" Taylor screamed as she threw the toothbrush holder at the window.

Ali looked around the bathroom wreckage and spotted the pregnancy test laying in the sink with all the pieces of the broken mirror. She said nothing as Taylor stormed out of the bathroom, instead she maneuvered her way around the broken bathroom to the sink. She pulled out the test, afraid of what it would read and of what the answer would mean. She felt nervous as she plucked the test from the glass shards careful to not cut herself.

**Pregnant **the test read in big bold letters.

"Cora" She shouted.

XXX

Happy had almost forgotten about that night six weeks ago, ok he didn't forget but he had forgotten the most important detail at least he thought he had until he watched the dark green ford escape pull into the lot. He watched as Taylor climbed out quickly, her face flushed red with anger and he remembered. He watched her as she approached him, everyone watched.

The past few weeks, it seemed that they had made a truce, the pair was civil to each other when put in the same room. It had been impressive the improvement between them. He missed fighting with her but as he watched her fastly approach he realized he didn't miss it that much.

He didn't even see it coming as her fist collided with his face, knocking his glasses off of his face. He quickly slammed her into the wall. He watched as she held up her hand, warding everyone off.

"How fucking dare you? You fucking bastard!" She spoke quietly to him, anger laced in every word.

"You better fucking start explaining bitch" He replied.

"The fucking condom broke you ass hole. Didn't you think that was something fucking important to tell me?" She seethed at him.

Hap was sure shock flooded his features before he let her go. "How the hell do you know that?" He asked quietly, quieter than she had been but still their conversation went unheard by his brothers that watched from where Taylor had stopped them.

"Because I'm pregnant you asshole." She replied before brushing past him and climbing in her car.

Happy watched her pull off before punching the wall, right next to where he had just had Taylor.

"Fuck" He cursed loud enough for everyone to hear.

XXX

**AN; SURPRISE **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN; so heres the new chap, love me or hate me. God I'm not sure but as always no beta all mistakes are mine and I don't own SOA or any of its storylines and characters. I just own the people you don't recognize. **

Taylor didn't go straight home after she speed out of the TM lot. Instead she drove around for hours and when she pulled up to a small clinic that held a million memories from her past, she realized why she was here. It was the same place she sent when she was pregnant before. She remember the look on her Dr.'s face when she was trying to figure out if Taylor wanted to keep a baby made between her and Anthony. In the end she had decided that she did. Taylor knew why she was here about to go in and see the same Dr she had seen all those years ago. The only Dr she knew of that would support you in whatever you decided. Taylor put out her cigarette in the ash tray, before she exited the car. She took a deep breath as she pulled the clinic door open.

Taylor looked around the clinic, it was pretty empty considering that it was a free clinic. Taylor had donated a lot of money and even some of her time to this very clinic, which was how she knew that Dr Mary Keep was still here. She approached the receptionist, who was the same lady that had been there 8 years ago.

The woman looked at Taylor like she had seen a ghost. Taylor gave her a slight smile before asking if she could squeeze her in to see Dr Keep. She nodded before taking a seat in the lobby. It didn't surprise Taylor that Dr Keep came out of the back herself. The two women embraced before they went back to the office. Taylor tried her hardest to not look at Dr Keep, the reason she decided to join the medical field because she knew the older woman would wear a look of worry. Mary would already know that Taylor wasn't here just to catch up. When Taylor had first came into this office all those years ago, hopeless and afraid Mary had supported her and had stood by and supported her in everything else she had done. In a way, she was the mother Taylor never had. Taylor knew when her body had taken her to this place, to the only person who could help her decided what the hell the right thing for her to do.

"So my dear, I'm ready to listen when ever your ready to talk." Mary told her with a soft hand on her knee.

XXX

Happy didn't know what the fuck to do or say after Taylor dropped that bomb and walked away. He couldn't help his reaction. He ignored all of his brothers as he stormed into the club house and headed straight to the bar. The truth was Happy felt like a piece of fucking shit. He knew the condom broke, he had paused at her bedroom door debating on if he should tell her. He knew he should of, her anger at him made that obvious but a part of him was glad. He had never really vision himself with an old lady or kids but that didn't change the fact that a part of him did want them. He felt fucked up though because he took a chance with fate and it had granted him with what he wanted but he didn't give Taylor a choice.

He knew that Taylor wouldn't just get rid of the baby but he also knew that he had no right to take away her choice like that. He had been selfish as usual, deciding that he knew what was best for her. He pushed her to deal with her past instead of leaving it locked up like she had been choosing too and now he had withheld important information from her which would of given her the choice of what to do. At that time, Happy thought that a baby might solve some of the guilt she held inside but the sadness in her eyes and the anger in her words had proven him wrong yet again.

Hap looked the side of him, Jax was sitting next to him and staring intently on the bruise that Hap could feel already forming from where Taylor had socked him.

"Girl's got a mean right hook" Jax replied as he looked on.

Jax was defiantly not his first choice to talk about this shit storm with and it probably wasn't the best choice considering he was Op's best friend but in a real life, having already dealt with a situation like his Jax was probably the best choice. Hap took a shot and a deep breath and than spoke the damning words.

"She's pregnant."

XXX

Cora had came running into the bathroom once she heard the door slam and Ali call out her name. She stood staring at the destroyed bathroom before zeroing in on Ali and the stick she was holding in her hand. Her mind whirled, Ali was pregnant? Why did she take the test in Taylor's bathroom and why was it destroyed. Well she figured Taylor must have been in there with her, which explained the new decorations and in Taylor's bathroom but why the hell didn't anyone tell her? And where the hell did Taylor go?

"Oh god, please tell me that Taylor isnt going to go kill Juice for that?" She said motioning to the stick.

Ali surveyed the damage again before facing Cora, the tear streaks down her face made Cora approach.

"It will all be fine, I'm sure Juice will be excited to be a dad as long as Taylor doesn't kill him first." Cora said as she wrapped her hands around her best friend.

"Cora, I'm not pregnant. Taylor is…" Ali stated, her voice quivering

"Oh shit." Cora stated.

XXX

Mary was quiet while she listened to her surrogate daughters story. Her heart broke for the woman sitting before her.

There wasn't a lot of things that Mary didn't know about Taylor or her life. She worried over the girl constantly, never having had any kids of her own Taylor was the closest and best thing to ever happen to her. The girl had always had such a hard life and while she didn't always have the most healthy way to deal with it or even at time lead a good lifestyle she always seemed to make it out. The death of the little boy 8 years ago had left a huge gap in both of their lives but in the end Mary knew that it was for the best. Taylor had went and done something with her life. Mary had no doubt that a lot of the anonymous donations had been made by Taylor or her friends. But with no proof she couldn't give the money back. She allowed Taylor to come in and volunteer for her whenever she wanted and often times, they would meet up for lunch. It had been about three years since Taylor had stepped foot in the clinic and Mary knew that she wasn't here just to catch up. She knew something happened and one look at the woman let her know that it was bad.

Mary held Taylor when she began to cry. It was a rare thing to see her cry, much more so since the loss. She kissed the girls hair before pulling away. Mary felt like she was repeating the past as she said the only thing she could much like she had 8 years prior.

"You have two choices, keep the baby or have an abortion. I know that adoption would never be an option for you. The choice is yours. But I want you to know something, the same thing I told you that night. This baby will not replace the loss of the other. It will be a new start for you. It is for you to decide if you want that or not. Either way, I support you."

Mary felt clinical as she produced that response. She knew what loss felt like. She didn't have kids but it wasn't by any choice of hers. After the third miscarriage she gave up trying which eventually lead to her divorce and the clinic than became her life. Until Taylor came along and gave her the ability to fill the void some. She knew the choice would be a hard one.

She took Taylor's hand and lead her to the ultrasound room. She needed to figure out how far along she was so she could give her the amount of time she had.

XXX

Jax stared at Happy, he was sure that he wore a look of complete shock and he didn't even feel the need to ask if Hap was the father. The scene in the parking lot was conformation enough. Looking at the killer in front of him, a lot of shit started to click into place. The truce was made after a night of sex, probably the night of Op's birthday when Hap had disappeared shortly after being released from his room. Taylor had been long gone but that was the best time he could figure it had happened.

Jax didn't need to doubt Taylor either, she was a nurse and smart and she didn't fuck around when it came to kids. Jax also understood that Hap was talking to him because Jax had been where he was well kind of. From the parking lot scene it seemed almost as if Hap had done something that caused it.

"So what are you going to do? What's she gonna do?" Jax asked as he watched the killer slam another shot.

"What you mean what is she going to do? she's going to keep it. As for me, well I guess I gotta go talk to her and see if we can work our shit out." Happy replied.

Jax shot him a look, trying to decide if he should voice it out loud. He decided against it because he didn't want there to be a blow out but something Tara had said kept ringing in his mind. He had asked her if she knew why Taylor didn't just have another baby or adopt one. Tara had replied

"_I'm not sure she wants another baby Jax. She doesn't feel as if she deserves to have one. She blames herself for the death of that baby. She feels like she didn't do everything she could to protect that one." _

XXX

Cora and Ali had overcame their shock and drove straight to TM. The guys were all piled around the lot talking. As the girls approached they could hear the topic of conversation. Which worried them because they had just missed her.

Taylor had punched Hap, got slammed into the wall and they had a heated conversation which no one heard before storming off. Whatever she had said had shocked the hell out of Hap because he backed away. Juice had retold the story to them before asking if they had any idea of what the hell was happening.

Both girls neither confirmed or denied anything. It wasn't their business to tell, it was between Hap and Taylor now. But both girls were worried, everyone could pick up on that.

Gemma stormed out of the office and approached the girls when she spotted them. She had watched the scene between Taylor and Happy from the window. The peace the pair had been showing the past couple of weeks didn't fool her and Gemma had no doubt that it would come to end. It just shocked her that Taylor was the one to stir up the shit storm this time.

Gemma knew that the girls knew what the hell had caused it, the worry and slight anger was displayed upon their faces. She could also see the determination that they wouldn't be shedding any light on what it was either. She watched as the girls had close tightlipped conversations with their men. She walked up on Juice and Ali first.

"Look babe, I love you but whats going on with them is just that between them." She heard Ali say.

Gemma cleared her throat and caused them both to look at her. She watched as Tig and Cora's mini argument came to an end and they came over to join the little circle.

"Now baby, if its just between them than how can you explain you two knowing?" Gemma asked with a hand on her hip.

She watched as Ali shot her a glare while Cora looked around feverously. She could tell Tig had just giving her a lecture about telling her man everything.

"Because crashing glass and a destroyed bathroom were enough for me. Like I said its their shit and honestly knowing Taylor I highly doubt its going to be something worth anyone every finding out about." Ali replied before heading for her car. The anger in her footsteps made everyone wonder if maybe they should of tried a different approach.

Cora followed behind Ali, her steps filled with more sorrow than anger. Gemma followed the guys into the clubhouse. Jax had just stood up from his stool next to Hap, gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked away.

Jax approached them, "Look this shit, is personal business not club business. Leave it alone a'ight?" He said to everyone.

Gemma mumbled "That's what the girl's said."

Jax shot his mom a look. "Seriously ma, unless you want your head disconnected from your shoulders stay the fuck out of this." Jax replied.

Gemma bristled at the tone "According to Blondie, wont matter for long anyway. She said it wasn't going to be something everyone would find out about, Taylor would take care of it."

Jax shook his head sadly "that's what I'm worried about." He muttered under his breath before walking out of the clubhouse.

XXX

Seeing the bike parked in her driveway didn't surprise her and the fact that he was sitting on it didn't either. She climbed out of her car and stopped a few feet in front of him. She was close enough that they could talk at a reasonable level but far enough so that he couldn't just snatch her up.

"so what do we do now?" Hap asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Taylor hugged her purse closer to her. She didn't have a fucking clue. She didn't know what the hell she wanted to do. She wasn't even sure why the hell she had told Hap in the first place. She had just been so angry that he had done that. That he had taken her choice away in the whole damn situation could have been avoided. She didn't have a fucking clue about what she wanted to do.

"_We_, Don't do shit. I do something." Was the only reply she could think of before she attempted to walk around him.

She had under-estimated his speed because she had only made it a few steps past him before she was whipped around to face him, her purse spilling all over the ground. Taylor and Hap both looked at the contents on the ground.

XXX

Hap knew he shouldn't of grabbed her like that, after all she was pregnant with his baby but when he saw the contents that had spilled from her purse he was glad he had. There was what must have been a stack of ultrasound pictures and a pamphlet about abortion. Along with a sheet from a clinic which Hap figured had her conceive and due dates. He figured that her next appointment was probably also on that sheet but he didn't spend time looking at it. His eyes were glued to the words abortion on the pamphlet. He kept looking from the pictures to the pamphlet. He didn't even realize that Taylor had pulled free from his grip until he saw her swipe it all up in one quick move.

"You want to kill our baby?" The words sounded foreign and wrong in his mouth.

He had never seen an ultrasound picture of a baby that had barely formed but somehow in the past five hours since she told him in the parking lot of TM, an hour of that spent sitting on his bike in her driveway. He envisioned what their child would look like. It had never even crossed his mind that she wouldn't have the baby. He had brushed Jax off so quickly and now he started to wonder if the VP knew something he didn't.

"How could you even think about killing OUR baby after what happened to your first baby?" Hap screamed at her.

He didn't care that her eyes were misty, he didn't give to fucks that Tig and Juice were in the house with Cora and Ali or even that they were all probably watching out the window.

"You didn't even give me a choice Happy. You knew and you didn't tell me. Was this your plan? Did you think _Hey maybe I will get her pregnant and it will fix everything?_ I didn't ever plan on having another baby Happy. I don't deserve a baby, I killed my little boy. Its my fault he's dead. Is that what you've been wanting to hear? Because that's the truth." Taylor told him.

Happy stared after her as she ran into the house. His brain was on overload. His eyes kept seeing those pictures and the pamphlet, his ears kept hearing those chocked out words spill from her mouth and his heart broke as he realized he had no clue what he had done.

XXX


	16. Chapter 16

**AN; Ok since I went all crazy and didn't finish the chapter correctly I decided that I would repost it the way it was meant to be. Usually I don't let peoples flames bother me but I have wove pieces from my own life into this story. Which parts are not important but someone taking a shit on this story is almost like someone taking a shit on my life and I don't appreciate it. Its my fault for allowing it to become personal so anyways, nothing is changed except for the added stuff on the end so skip the first parts if you already read. Anyways, Happy reading. **

The group could hear the yelling, which caused them to pull the curtains aside and look at the pair arguing on the drive way. It was like watching a train wreck, you wanted to look away but you couldn't. Both girls flinched at Happy's raised his voice. It was a slightly rare thing to hear him speak more than a few words so listening to him yelling at Taylor brought shock to everyone's face. They watched as Taylor ran away from Happy, the tears rolling freely down her cheeks. The slam of the door made the girls jump but Taylor disappeared as quickly as she left. Tig and Juice moved away from them and the window towards the door. The girls looked back out of the window and look on Happy's face was full of grief. And for the first time in a long time Ali wished that she wouldn't of been right.

XXX

Taylor ignored the foursome at the window as she entered the house and slammed the door behind her. She didn't exactly enjoy the fact that all these people could see her crying but the pregnancy hormones were already effecting her and nothing she could do would stop the tears from rolling down her face. She had been trying all day to not think of the pregnancy because she knew that if she thought of it for what it was she would never be able to go through with it.

The look on Happy's face hurt her and scared her. The grip he had on her arm became painfully tight when the contents of her purse spilled all over the pavement. She squeezed her eyes shut while Happy looked down at the papers. She quickly freed herself from his grip and swooped the papers up, taking a few steps away from him. She was expecting a smack or maybe a hit but she wasn't expecting him to yell at her. His words had hit something deep within her, something she had kept covered and hidden tightly in a safe no one had the combination to, until Happy.

She realized as she sat upon her bed looking at the contents of her purse that Happy really had no idea what the hell he was doing when this happened. He didn't sabotage the whole thing, it really was an accident one he felt he didn't need to tell her about. She wasn't the only person currently out of her comfort zone. She didn't need to be immersed into the club to know things and the men of mayhem patch and his history of being nomad allowed her to piece together pieces that she needed to know about what happy did for a living. The nickname of killer that everyone called him made it all pretty damn obvious as well.

She stared at the pictures of the small being that was steadily growing inside of her and she allowed her tears to flow freely. She knew on the surface that it wasn't her fault about the first baby not really because you have no control over the actions of another. But deep down she would always feel as if it was her fault, because in her mind she didn't do everything she should of done to protect her son. She knew that the nature of the act was what made her feel as guilty as she had. She hadn't been dating the prick for long before she became pregnant and the hitting started. He had been determained to break her spirit and she wouldn't allow it. She knew that no matter what would of happened she would of lost that baby. He would of never allowed her to get away, he would of hunt her down and than maybe killed her too. His words of apoligie were never sincere, he would do it again and they both knew it. He didn't understand why he did it, he said he tried to stop himself but the evil in him outweighed the good.

Taylor pulled a note book from her bedside table, a pen from the drawer and wrote out a quick note. She placed it in a envolpe and put it on her bedside table before she cleared off her bed. She climbed in and allowed her tears to lead her to the land of dreams.

XXX

Cora watched Taylor's room and waited for her to either come out of turn the light off. Once the light clicked off Cora released the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. It didn't surprise her that Taylor was already asleep she started her day shifts tomorrow. They needed an extra person on days for a couple weeks while one of the nurses was on matrinty leave. Tomorrow was also Saturday which was good for them but after tonights excitement Cora wished for nothing more than a day of normalcy at the office. She would be bombarded with questions by everyone and the look on Tig's face when Happy yelled about killing their baby was enough to make Cora want to avoid him for a few days. She hated being the weak link in the circle of her girls. She knew it had a lot to do with the fact that she had longed to belong and have a large family for so long that she wanted to do everything she could to make sure that she didn't lose it. She realized though that Taylor and Ali were her family first they had taken her in when she needed them most and they had protected her for far longer than the Sons had.

Tig had broken down her walls and while she found herself grateful at times there were others when she wanted to go back to be an ice bitch. She was worried about her friends and about herself. She knew that come hell or high water Ali and Taylor would have each others back and she also knew that they would have hers but she wasn't sure whose side she would land on once the storm settled. As she sat in a chair in their living room she began to wonder what the hell was wrong with her, she felt out of place in their home and in the clubhouse. She had started to find that the only place she actually felt at peace was at work. She wondered how things had gotten so fucked up and she started to wonder if maybe the move to Charming was the worst thing to every happen to them instead of the best. They could of all still been in the small little home they had been renting since they got out of college and living a life with the normal acts of crazy that occurred for them. Charming had seemed like a great idea at the time and now Cora wasn't so sure. She knew that she couldn't leave but it didn't stop her from looking at the add for their old place which was still up from rent. It didn't stop her from feeling a deep sense of loss at what she would lose if they did move.

Until they landed their asses in Charming and knee deep in the life of the MC how naïve she truly was. Ali and Taylor handled themselves life the pros they were. They had grown up sollowed and lost in a sea of gangs, drugs and violence. While Cora had sat in a huge mansion with drivers, maids and personal chefs, her dad had drowned her in gifts and money but never love. She knew that the lack of emotional attachment she had to her dad was what had caused her to allow herself to be easily star eyed at the prospect of a life with a huge family. It didn't matter that they were realted by blood, much like she always considered Ali and Taylor her sisters it clicked than why she felt so guilty.

Ali stayed on the fence of the world showing her loyalty to Taylor and Cora first, Cora was crawling down the Sons side of the fence and she knew that she was going to lose her foothold soon and when she did, neither Taylor or Ali would be able to save her again. Cora prayed every night that Taylor would settle down with Happy or even Op it didn't really matter to her all that mattered was that she did it so that Cora didn't have to choose. She knew neither women would blame her if she choose the Sons but the guilt would eat her alive. It already was.

XXX

Ali didn't need to be in Cora's mind to read what the other women was thinking and truth be told Ali didn't blame her one bit. Since moving to Charming Cora had learned that Taylor and Ali shared a lot of secrets something that probably made the other woman feel left alone on the island the three of them that created 5 or so years ago. Also it had to be hard when you had a club centered man like Tig. Ali shuddered at the thought and the situations that would arise from being in love with a man like him. She couldn't even imagine nor did she want to. Taylor had went crazy first and after seeing the shit storm that came from that Ali declined joining in on that jump. But Cora didn't grow up on their block, she didn't live their lives, instead she had a life full of shelter, boarding schools and everything she could ever want except for the love of her parents. Ali could relate to the last one for sure, she had grown up craving a love she would never gain because her parents loved the drugs more. At least Cora was on speaking terms with her dad again and even though shit hadn't changed much they were both putting in the effort. Ali on the other hand didn't attend either of her parents funeral. She was glad that they were gone and that she was an only child, she didn't even want to think of how fucked up a sibling would of turned out.

No, Ali didn't sweat it. She figured that since coming to Charming they had pretty much ruined whatever peaceful island the three had created before but it didn't mean that they had to allow it to ruin their relationships. If Cora wanted to fully devote herself to Tig and the club that was her choice, neither Taylor or Ali would blame her for going after what she wanted. Ali knew that the love of your life would trump sisters almost anytime. So as long as Cora was happy that would be all that mattered and if shit went south the girls would be there to pick up the pieces and fix her the best they could.

Truthfully, Ali didn't think she was a whole further behind Cora in that aspect. She figured eventually she would be fully sallowed into the world of the Sons. The onlSo as long as Cora was happy that would be all that mattered and if shit went south the girls would be there to pick up the pieces and fix her the best they could.

Truthfully, Ali didn't think she was a whole further behind Cora in that aspect. She figured eventually she would be fully sallowed into the world of the Sons. The only difference was that no matter what the hell happened nothing could change the sisterly bond formed between two little girls on a block that was literally hell. No, nothing could ever damage, dissolve or destroy that shit just like nothing could ever erase the memories.

Ali remembered growing up how they always seemed to make friends in the strangest ways. At some point instead of being a means to get drugs the gangs and dealers began protecting them from that shit. Sure they had to return the kindness with small favors but being someone's alibi or fixing them up was a million times better than being a drug mule or a whore. The marks on their bodies had disappeared with the knowledge that they were "protected". It never stopped Ali from keeping her head down and her nose buried in a book but she felt comforted in the knowledge that no strange man would ever barge into her room and make her 'pay' for the drugs her parents were smoking or snorting out in the living room.

Ali could remember praying for a savor when she was a little girl and again when she found Taylor wrapped up in a situation neither Ali's smooth talking or Taylor's Houdini ass couldn't get out of. It had been the first time in a long time that they hadn't been able to talk, fight or run their way out of a bad place. Ali remembered being pissed at Taylor for allowing that bullshit of a situation to happen. She would never ever speak of the things that had happened or the first time Taylor had gotten beat up by that piece of shit and she sure as hell would never tell the man that tried to protect her that he only caused her more pain. No that was a secret she would talk to her grave if she could, in fact she prayed every single day that their connection with him would never ever come out. Somehow she figured that eventually it would though and she just hoped that they both survived.

XXX


End file.
